Late Nights
by Starlite.Ghostwriter
Summary: What happens when you combine Shego's past and a new relationship with a certain hero? Our daring couple will be put through many trials relying on each other to make it out alive. Will they survive? /KiGo; Yuri/ Suck at summaries, better just to read.
1. Whispers in the Dark

**Late Nights**

**Chapter 1: Whispers in the Dark**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: **Series of events lead Shego and Kim to admit the feelings they have for each other. When those events serve to usher in chaos, the couple will be forced to overcome various obstacles and hardships while trying to keep their relationship intact. Facing life or death situations, Kim and Shego will have to trust each other to survive.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. All the characters that are mentioned [from the show] belong to the Disney Corporation.

* * *

It was pure and utter chaos inside of the warehouse that Drakken and Shego had targeted. Broken crates were strewn carelessly across the floor, the walls still smoldering with green flame in some areas, and warning alarms were blaring something fierce.

At the center of it all stood both Kim and Shego. The two women were panting with exertion, sweat beading on their foreheads. They had been at it for a while, neither women giving an inch. What's more is that Kim and Shego were fighting harder and more intensely than usual. No one knew why, seeing as the stakes were the same, but they weren't complaining – they loved the challenge the other woman gave her.

Shego smirked, changing her stance so that she could strike at any given moment. "What's the matter Kimmie? Can't keep up?"

Kim rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner while adopting a defensive stance, ready to guard any and all attacks coming from the green skinned woman standing in front of her. "You're just as winded as I am Shego. I think I should be asking you that. Is it that our lack of fighting has left you out of shape?" Kim couldn't stop the smirk that curled her lips upward as Shego growled in annoyance.

Shego snarled and hurled herself at Kim in a feverish, yet trained, attack. The two women moved in a frightening and highly lethal dance, exchanging and countering each others' blows. Neither gave the other an inch as the fight continued, rapidly intensifying like before. They were on par, none of the attacks they threw making contact at the places they were directed.

Kim's take down happened in an instant, faster than one would have been able to even blink. Shego had stepped in rather than withdrawn to dodge a devastating right hook. The raven haired villainess had lowered her body and used her forward momentum to tackle the red head around the waist, effectively knocking the hero off her feet.

Shego now hovered over the breathless red head, straddling her. The green skinned woman wore a tired but triumphant smirk. Shego, basking in the knowledge that she had taken Kim down with such an elementary trick, leaned in and whispered softly in Kim's ear, "Gettin sloppy there Pumpkin. You're gonna have to do a lot better than that if you plan on saving the world, not to mention actually stopping me."

Kim scoffed and rolled her eyes. The teen heroine didn't, however, manage to hide the light blush that made its way to her face as Shego's soft, melodic voice rang through her ears. With a silent sigh of contentment Kim responded with a witty remark of her own, "Well, if the other super villains in the world move as slowly as you do, then that won't be a problem. And don't get me started on the lack of creativity, aka skill, Shego."

Shego growled ever-so-slightly at Kim's insult, even though she knew it was nothing more than playful banter. "But, you realize, that I'm the one on top, right Princess? I mean, it'd have to be impossible for me to move that slowly since this happened." The skilled mercenary noted the teen's blush as she put some distance between the two of them. The red head under her began to struggle, unknowingly brushing against Shego's sacred area. Shego fought her blush and held the teenage hero down, swallowing a groan of pleasure in the process.

Only now did Kim realize the double-meaning behind Shego's words. She blushed a bit darker than before and began to struggle to get free before she did something she'd regret. _"If only she knew…..If only I could tell her. We could make it work out…I mean, anything's possible for a Possible." _The red head pushed the lustful images of herself and a certain emerald eyed villain out of her head and focused on moving the woman on top of her.

Out of nowhere an annoyingly high pitched voice for any male resounded. Turning her head to the left, Kim could see that Drakken had lowered the rope ladder from his hovercraft, shouting out something that she couldn't make out. She was much too preoccupied with the feelings consuming her body with being in such close contact with the woman, yes woman, that had stolen her heart wholly and fully.

Shego, on the other hand, was able to make out Drakken's words as being, "Shego! I've secured the microchips. Kill Possible and get a move on! We need to get out of here before Global Justice sends out the big guns!" Shego rolled her eyes and wished the blue dolt would've just stayed gone a little longer. Shego spoke up as she stood, leaving Kim to rest on the concrete, "Well, you heard him Kimmie. Til next time." With that, Shego grabbed hold of the rope ladder and waved as she was flown away.

Kim looked up at the hovercar's shrinking form as she climbed to her feet. The red headed heroine sighed as she felt her heart hammering against her chest, trying it's damnedest to break free of its confines. _"This is SO the drama!" _Kim groaned quietly after ripping herself free of her thoughts. She made her way out of the warehouse and removed her Kimmunicator from her pocket, proceeding to call Wade.

"Hey Kim. What's up? Finished with the mission already?" The face of a chubby young man, about 13 years in age, appeared on screen. "What can I do ya for Kim?"

Kim smiled at the young man, her longtime friend, and the brain behind Team Possible. "I just need a ride home Wade. Shego and Drakken ended up escaping with those microchips, but I'm in no condition to chase them down." Kim winced lightly as she shrugged her shoulders, the muscles there stiff and sore.

"Jeez, Shego must have really done you in then. I'm all over it though Kim. You have a ride en route and will be arriving in about 4 minutes." Wade's face smiled in sympathy for the young hero, showing that he cared deeply for her as a friend.

"Thanks Wade. I appreciate it. I'll talk to you later then." Kim clicked off the Kimmunicator, returning it to its rightful place in her pants pocket, and then looked up at the clouds. She made a silent vow, that she would eventually gather the courage to tell Shego how she really felt. The sound of a helicopter landing a few minutes later snapped her out of her thoughts and back to reality.

_**Drakken's Hovercar – 4:17pm**_

"Shego! Why didn't you kill Possible? You had the perfect opportunity! I mean, seriously, she was right there under you, completely helpless!" a high pitched voice bellowed from a floating, flying, hunk of metal.

"Dr. D, shut the fuck up. That's only if you value your life though, if you want to continue talking, I have no problems with throwing you out of this hovercar," the angry voice of Shego snarled, causing Drakken to jump in fear. She wanted nothing to do with Drakken ranting on and on about how she didn't kill 'Possible'. She was stressed enough from the sexual frustration she was put through only moments before and was in a bad mood. All she wanted at this point was to take a shower, relax, and sleep.

Drakken wisely dropped the subject, but started ranting about the next step in his grand plan to take over the world, much to Shego's dismay. The martial artist eventually shut him out, and with a roll of her piercing emerald eyes, let her mind drift off.

_**Drakken's Lair, Drakken's quarters – 9:52pm**_

"The blueprints you requested have just arrived Doctor Drakken. They have been modified to function according to your specifications. It will do everything you wished for this machine once you assemble it with the proper materials, but you already know this, I'm sure," a low voice called from the shadows. The voice was calm, eerily calm in fact. It was nothing short of shady, and even creepy.

"Ah…thank you," Drakken coughed, dispelling the fear that had welled in his voice from the sudden voice in his office. "I appreciate your services, greatly in fact. Send my thanks to Mr. Senior for his hasty compilation of the schematics."

The shadowy figure nodded in the dim light of Drakken's office before disappearing right before his eyes. Waiting a few seconds, Drakken released the breath he'd been holding slowly. The blue scientist then lifted the blueprints and laughed manically, "Finally! I can put this plan into action and punish a few people now that the blueprints have been modified. Now I just need Shego to steal a few more materials and my masterpiece will be complete!" Drakken danced around his office, cackling loudly and happily before he set out to start on his newest invention.

_**Drakken's Lair, Shego's quarters – 9:52pm**_

Shego stood in the shower, water pouring down her body. She sighed lightly as the warm water flowed gently over fresh bruises and soothed tense and sore muscles. _"Damn Pumpkin…way to go easy. I have bruises on top of bruises!" _Shego thought sarcastically.

The green skinned villainess took her time in the shower, washing her beautiful ebony hair. Shego opened the door to the bathroom, a cloud of warm water vapor spilling into the bedroom, and stepped out with a towel wrapped around both her finely toned body and hair. She dried off quickly and silently, using her plasma to speed up the process. After wiping the last drop of water from her body, Shego threw the towels down the laundry shoot and pulled back the silk green bedsheets adorning the bed nicely. With a small yawn and a stretch of her arms and back, the raven haired vixen slid under her cover, wearing nothing as she found sleeping naked was far more comfortable than wearing pajamas.

"_I wonder if I'll ever be able to do this with Kimmie, MY Kimmie, lying next to me. I have to admit that a naked Kim in my bed to do with what I please is very, VERY exciting. I can just imagine myself making her scream my name and-" _Shego shook her head violently, effecting stopping her thoughts from developing into full-blown images. She groaned in sexual frustration as she felt her core heat with a need that could only be sated by Kim. With a final groan of frustration, Shego forced herself to sleep, her dreams consisting of her making sweet, delicious love to her beloved.

_**Kim's house – 9:52pm**_

Kimberly Ann Possible stood in the bathroom of her home staring at her reflection in the mirror. She had just stepped out of the shower and dried herself off and was currently examining a bruise on the left side of her face, right above her jaw bone.

"Shego really didn't hold back this time…" Kim sighed lightly as she remembered the numerous cuts and scrapes adorning her body. There was no way she wouldn't be stiff, not to mention extremely sore, when she woke up in the morning. With a final glance at the mirror and her reflection, Kim stepped out of the bathroom and made her way down the hallway to her bedroom.

Yawning, the teenage hero changed into her pajamas and peeled back the covers that lay atop her bed. Kim smiled ever-so-slightly as she looked out of her bedroom windows and up at the twinkling stars. Kim fell asleep shortly after tearing her gaze from the window and laying her head down on her pillows. As she slept a peaceful smile found its way to Kim's lips and rested there for the rest of the night. The red head was certainly, without a doubt, dreaming about the green skinned thief, villainess, and mercenary-for-hire Shego.

* * *

**A/N: **This is the re-written version of the chapter. There aren't many changes aside from the summary and the fixing of a few spelling errors so no worries about missing anything.

Until next time~


	2. Close Call

**Chapter 2: Close Call**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. All the characters mentioned [from the television show] belong to Disney.

* * *

**_Unknown Area – 2:17am_**

"No, if we're going to steal the machine, that wont work!" a female's voice hissed angrily into the darkness.

"Listen, we need to get in and out quickly. Explosives take care of any security measures, even if it does alert them. All we have to do is move quickly enough, and the mission will be an outstanding success. This is the best course of action if we want to get this over with." Another voice, male this time, echoed through the dark room in a more calm manner.

"Infiltration using stealth is the best tactic. Sure, it may take us longer to disarm the security systems without alerting anyone, but we won't have to deal with anyone on our asses until after they notice the thing is gone. And do you really want to fight Shego? As in the Shego from Team Go that went renegade all those years ago?" the female replied, her own voice now calm.

The male was quiet as he realized that Shego was said to work for this Drakken fellow. He sighed in defeat and looked over at his partner, "That's true. I forgot she worked for the blue idiot. We'll go with your plan, in the end, once we have the device we'll be able to get her to work for us without _any_ complaints." The male laughed and his partner joined in shortly after. The two made haste to their destination, knowing that it would be a long drive over.

**_Middleton High School – 8:49am_**

Kim and Ron walked down the hall, just leaving their first class. Both couldn't believe the morning they were having. First Monkey Fist had attacked the White house, which lead them on a wild chase through Washington D.C, ending with Monkey Fist distorted and contorted in ways no one should be. Afterwards Duff Killigan decided to attack a local businessman for ripping him off at the golf course. To end the start of their horrible day, they had to make it to the school before the bell rang, meaning they got no sleep whatsoever.

Ron yawned and then sighed, glancing over at his best friend. "Do you think they'd let us go home early, I mean we did kinda save the world from a lack of golf."

Kim smiled softly at her friend's joke. "They should, especially Mr. Barken. We all know how he gets when he can't play golf on his vacations." Kim rolled her eyes at the thought of the man. Before Ron could respond, the Kimmunicator beeped. Kim clicked the screen on and Wade's face appeared. "Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Drakken and Shego are on the move again. They're attacking a top secret military facility. I believe they want to steal the prototype heavy artillery assault robot being constructed there. I've sent a ride for you which will be there momentarily." Wade took a sip of his soda before sighing tiredly. He'd been up just as long as Ron and Kim, if not longer trying to decipher a chip left at one of the targeted sights by Drakken. Before cutting the connection, Wade spoke again, "Ron, you have an appointment that was scheduled by your mother. She's not taking no for an answer so I suggest you meet up with her pronto!" With that Wade signed off and got back to trying to decipher the coded chip.

Ron smiled apologetically at Kim before jogging off to the Principal's office. He would let him know that both he and Kim would be gone for the rest of the day because of an emergency.

Kim hurriedly gathered her mission gear and ran out of the front door. Her ride was already waiting for her, Mara, the car Wade and her father had made especially for her. Kim slid into the car and sighed softly.

"Kim, you should probably rest and let Shego and Drakken go. Your vitals are low and I'm concerned about your wellbeing." Mara, the car, spoke gently. She knew that Kim was headstrong and hated when people told her she needed to take it slow. It just wasn't in the girl's nature to sit back and relax when things were out of order.

"It's alright, I'm fine Mara. I just need to relax, so could you drive to the location Wade sent while I rest?" Kim smiled thankfully as the car's AI nodded and drove herself to the military facility. It was a short ride over since Mara was able to reach unprecedented speeds in mere seconds. Kim reluctantly stepped out of her car after saying a hasty goodbye.

Kim made her way stealthily inside the military base. She rose no alarms, moving as Shego herself had just moments before. She needed the element of surprise on her side, no doubt. As she made her way through the base through the ventilation system, she came to a stop just above the room Shego and Drakken stood in.

Shego, alert as always, knew Kim was coming from the moment she set foot on the premises. She smirked ever so slightly and disappeared from Kim's limited sight. With a keen ear, she heard Kim prepare to knock the air vent cover off and drop down into the room before it had even happened. To buy Drakken some time, Shego used her plasma powers to seal the vents in the room shut before speaking to Drakken in a calm voice, "Listen Dr. D, our favorite red headed hero is here. I think it'd be best for you to get out of here with the loot. I'll take care of Kimmie." Shego smiled inwardly as Drakken agreed and hurriedly made his escape.

Kim burst into the room just as Drakken disappeared. Kim looked around the room and swore under her breath, she'd let Drakken escape with the equipment. "So Shego, what sick plan have you two devised this time?" Kim's voice was calm, hiding the underlying anger boiling within her.

"Is that any way to greet your rival? Really Kimmie, I would've thought you had better manners than that." Shego shrugged Kim's question off, not bothering to answer it. "There was no point in you coming here. You know you're going to get your ass handed to you, might even find yourself burned."

Shego laughed as Kim's brow wrinkled into a frown. "I'll be damned if I let you beat me and take over the world. It would be sooo dull, green and black everywhere." Kim smirked triumphantly as Shego's face turned from a grinning laugh to a fiercely insulted scowl. They ran at each other, predicting the others' moves.

The two fought for a long while before they were both winded. As they stopped to catch their second wind, their playful banter began again.

"Seriously Pumpkin? I feel like you've gotten slower, and I mean a lot slower." Shego remarked just to spite the red head.

"Look at you, you can't even land a solid hit on me anymore," Kim retorted with a roll of her eyes. "I would expect for you of all people to be in shape, but I guess I was wrong."

Shego and Kim went at it again, Shego's hands glowing with green plasma. The two fought each other to a stand still, like they usually did. Shego ended up pinned to the floor by Kim while both fought to catch their breath once more.

"Damn Princess…you've gotten better," Shego couldn't deny that she was exhausted after having fought with Kim for over an hour. They had fought each other to a stand still, but there was another reason they had fought so long; they were just enjoying the thrill of meeting someone who they saw as their equal in combat.

"You're not too bad yourself," Kim responded honestly, equally winded but maintaining her dominant position over the elder woman. She wouldn't let Shego catch her off guard and make a hasty, yet well planned, escape. It would be a cold day in hell when Kim just willingly allowed anyone to get away from crime with no punishment whatsoever.

Shego, recovering first, began to struggle. She knew that she wouldn't be able to keep her composure if she stayed like this for long, but damn that girl, she had a strong grip. Shego grunted as she tried to push Kim away. _"God Kimmie…let go before I lose it!"_

Kim was stunned as she was sent flying off of Shego's form. The raven haired woman had somehow increased her strength ten-fold for the short moment it took her to push her away. Kim, reacting swiftly, sprung into a back flip and stood at the same time Shego did. "_Where the hell did that come from? I thought her comet powers only extended to extreme healing and her plasma…"_

Kim looked at Shego curiously as the elder woman seemed off her game. Shego looked flushed. _"Probably from the strain of using her power in an unnatural way…"_ Kim thought rationally, trying to ignore the way her heart was beating in her ears. Kim swore she saw Shego blushing, but shook her head, thinking it was a figment of her imagination.

Shego was forcing herself to glare as she watched Kim. Neither of them dared move as they felt they would be unable to breath. The air around them was thick, the two women breaking eye contact to relieve their lungs of the unimaginable stress put upon them.

"_God…I can't breathe..."_ Shego thought while swearing. She knew now that it wasn't the fact she had just gotten out of her predicament with Kim that had caused this feeling. They had been locked in the room and they were running out of oxygen. Shego glanced over at Kim and their eyes met. It was an immediate understanding – they had to get out.

Shego marked a spot on the wall, knowing it was where they could get outside more quickly – she had gone over the blue prints of the building before she and Drakken had infiltrated the building – and began focusing her plasma into a concentrated orb. Kim weakened the wall using her mini laser that she carried with her for emergencies.

"Princess, move!" Shego's voice rang in Kim's ears as the shining green orb was launched at the wall. Kim moved with seconds to spare making it out of the way just before the wall crumbled. The two women groaned disappointedly as the concentrated ball of energy dissipated against the reinforced steel and titanium wall.

"Do you think you can melt through titanium? It seems that this elaborate trap was set just for you, the almighty Shego, not to be able to get us out of," Kim rolled her eyes, hoping to get the elder female pumped enough to be able to blow a hole through the wall.

Shego cursed inwardly as she felt it getting harder to breathe. She ignored the slight feeling of suffocation and focused. The raven-haired thief placed her hands against the cool metal wall and let the energy flow out in furious torrents. The steel began to glow a fierce red in response to the heat. Shego soon began to feel lightheaded because of excessively pushing herself to, and beyond, the limit she normally set for her powers. The wall began to melt but the super-powered woman knew she wouldn't be able to keep up the flow she was using now long enough to completely melt through the wall.

With a frustrated grunt Shego pushed herself even further causing her plasma to grow hotter and more ferocious. Kim watched Shego with concern in her olive green eyes. The red-head could easily see the sweat running down Shego's face, could hear the emerald eyed villainess's uneven breath, and she could see that Shego's brow was scrunched in concentration. Kim could also feel the way the air was getting thinner and thinner, probably from the exertion of the plasma Shego possessed_. "I can't even begin to imagine how she's feeling right now. Pushing herself to this extent with the lack of oxygen must be the equivalent of a living hell for her,"_ Kim thought worriedly.

Shego stopped and took a minute to catch her breath. Shego, leaning against the wall she'd been trying to melt through for the past three minutes, wiped the sweat that had formed on her brow away before looking at Kim and speaking in a bit of a defeated and exhausted manner, "Damn… that wall is tough. I hate to admit it Pumpkin, but I don't think I'll be able to get us out of here before our oxygen runs out."

Kim blinked, mentally shaking herself awake and from her thoughts. The teenage heroine looked at the melted indentation left on the wall by her rival's efforts and got an idea. "Do you think you can make a more concentrated beam of your plasma from a distance? If I boost the concentration of the energy with my mini-laser it should be enough to get us out of here."

Shego couldn't help the smirk that formed on her black painted lips as she listened to her younger rival. "I like the way you think Princess," the thief said as she moved back, "Step back and get ready to hold your breath because this is going to expend the rest of the oxygen in the room."

Kim nodded, moving back and preparing herself for what was about to happen in the next few seconds of her life. The olive eyed teen watched carefully as Shego braced herself and began to focus once again. Kim held her breath just as Shego launched the concentrated beam of green plasma at the wall where she'd made the indentation. Aiming swiftly and accurately, Kim shot her mini-laser at full blast into beam of energy in front of her. Both women felt and heard the impact of the pure energy against the sizzling metal. The plan was working like a charm. They'd be out in just a matter of seconds.

The beam, much to Kim's dismay, began to flicker and begin to grow smaller just as it was about to penetrate through the metal and create an opening for the two women to escape through as Shego felt the affects of pushing herself to a breaking point while being deprived of air. Kim fixed Shego with her gaze. Olive eyes met emerald and the unspoken words passed between the two warriors. Shego grunted and pushed with her everything grimly determined to save not only herself, but Kim as well.

A loud boom resounded through the night as oxygen filled the laboratory room from the newly created exit and entrance in the wall. As the smoke began to clear two women stumbled outside before collapsing on the ground sucking in air hungrily. Shego and Kim's eyes met again, each of them smirking. They had made it out alive and they shared a thought, _"We make a pretty damn good team."_

Shego sat up looking at the sky. It was night time, the sky dark and lined with numerous stars and constellations. It was certainly a romantic atmosphere that the two didn't mind sharing with each other. Shego simply couldn't resist her urges and gently pulled Kim into her lap who came without protest. The elder woman ran her fingers through the fiery red mane in front of her, smiling gently as the red head let out a content sigh while leaning back into the woman holding her.

Kim closed her eyes, a small and happy smile resting on her lips. She felt her heart flutter as Shego wrapped her arms around her petite body protectively while resting her chin on the red head's shoulder._"This has to be what heaven feels like. I would love to be in her arms like this forever."_

The super-powered villainess closed her eyes and couldn't help but smile at the situation she was currently in. _"Why is this so comfortable? Being with her like this…it makes me feel like I've been completed,"_She couldn't help but chuckle inwardly as she realized what had been for so long. _"There's no denying it now. I am completely and madly in love with this girl. I always did have a thing for red heads and Kim definitely tips the scale for cuteness."_

Opening her eyes, Shego looked up once more. She had felt as through something was approaching her location. Sure enough Shego could make out the outline of Drakken's hovercraft in the distance._"Damn Drakken…way to ruin the moment," _The raven haired beauty thought heatedly. "Sorry Kimmie," Shego said softly, sadly even, "the blue dolt decided to come back since I was gone for so long. Don't be too upset your drop dead gorgeous rival has to leave," she finished in a teasing manner, an equally teasing and seductive smirk adorning her features.

Kim smirked as an evil idea snaked its way into her head. "You won't be leaving Shego. You should know by now that bad girls have to be punished," the red head said as she slid to her feet and made deliberately slow, seductive movements. She was determined to spend a little more time with her rival.

Shego couldn't stop the unbearable heat that immediately rushed to her core as Kim grew more and more beautiful, sexy, and hot at the same time. Her face grew slightly hotter and the elder woman began fighting with herself for control, the same control that was quickly slipping away. "I don't think you could handle me Princess. I'm the baddest bad girl after all," Shego countered with a seductive grin. "Besides, I'm pretty sure it's past your bedtime Kimmie."

Kim watched as Shego jumped into the air, grabbing onto a rope ladder that seemed to come out of nowhere. "Later Princess," Shego called with a wink before she and Drakken disappeared into the night.

* * *

**A/N: **Since I re-did the first chapter, I decided I might as well comb through the rest. Don't worry, the information isn't changing.

Until next time~


	3. Surprises

**Chapter 3: Surprises**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. All the characters mentioned [from the television show] belong to Disney.

* * *

_**Kim's house, Kim's room - 12:45am**_

Kim had just gotten home after Shego made her escape and the red head couldn't deny that she lusted for the older woman. _"I know she feels the same way after tonight, but there's no way Shego won't put up a fight...she may even deny her feelings and shut me out completely." _Kim sighed as she walked into her bathroom - her parents had finally decided to renovate Kim's room so that she had her own personal bathroom right there - and stripped down before turning the shower on to allow the water to warm up a bit. _"How would we even make that work? She's a super-powered villain and thief plus she's wanted for various crimes all around the world. Shego wouldn't want to give up that life, and even if she did she would have to spend the rest of her life in prison," _stepping into the warm shower, Kim couldn't help but sigh. She definitely wouldn't accept the alternative; becoming a villain. With a frustrated groan the red head focused on her shower and the sleep that would soon follow.

_**Drakken's Liar, Shego's quarters - 12:45am**_

Shego stepped out of her bathroom after drying off, making her way to the bed that was placed in the center of the semi-large room. With a sigh the green hued woman fell back, landing on the softly bed without making a sound. Shego was understandably still trying to shake the events with Kim from her mind - the thought of not being able to be with the red head was killing her on the inside. _"Kimmie definitely feels the same way about me, that's pretty obvious at this point. I could use her affection to my advantage when it comes to working, but what about the long-term..? Princess would never turn to a life of crime and if I don't continue to do what I do, I'll spend the rest of my life locked up in a specially created cell located inside an institute that was built just for containing me." _Shego groaned, covering her eyes with her forearm. The woman knew she was stuck and also realized that there was nothing she could really do about it.

"God I need to clear my head," the emerald eyed thief muttered before pushing herself to her feet and walking over to her walk-in closet. Shego changed into one of her many signature catsuits, wearing nothing under it - she deemed it more comfortable to wear nothing under the skin tight suit since it was like a second skin - and proceeded to cloth herself in her signature green and black gloves and boots. After sliding her hands into the claw-like gloves and her feet into her boots, the stealthy thief left the lair without a single sound.

_**Kim's house, Kim's room - 2:17am**_

A red headed teen with beautiful olive green eyes and a petite, curvaceous body to match lay on her bed staring up a the bleak ceiling. Kim simply couldn't sleep with her heart hammering against her chest and resounding in her ears; she was thinking, or rather daydreaming, about a certain ebony haired thief. A light sigh escaped pink lips as the young heroine pushed herself out of bed and slowly walked over to her window. As Kim continued to star gaze from her window, she suddenly felt as though someone was standing directly behind her. Instinctively, knowing her family was asleep at this hour, the red head's elbow flew back, aiming for her attacker's chest.

To Kim's immense surprise, her arm was stopped mid-way through her strike and two strong arms embraced her. A familiar warmth enveloped the hero as her attacker pressed their body against her back and she immediately knew who the person holding her was. "Calm down Princess. If I wanted to hurt you, I would've done it while you were laying down," the woman's soft voice resounded gently in Kim's ear which caused the younger female to shiver slightly.

Fighting off the temptation to just allow herself to melt, the red head added a bit of steel to her voice before speaking, "Shego, why are you here? Actually, a better question would be how dd you get inside my house?" Kim demanded to know in a heated whisper as she didn't want to risk waking her family. Kim couldn't help the groan the escaped her lips as her anger dissipated and was replaced with a warm, fuzzy feeling. Shego had simply nuzzled her neck and placed a gentle kiss on her check, but that was more than enough to make the hero want nothing more than to forget everything and just be with her one true love.

"Kimmie, that's not important," Shego's voice whispered softly in her ear, "What's important is that I want to ask you out on a date."

Teen hero or not, Kim wanted to faint just then. She just couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her heart was fluttering and she had butterflies making themselves at home in the pit of her stomach. The red head was speechless for a considerable while before managing a nod and a small whisper, "I'd love to go on a date with you Shego."

"I thought you might," came the purred whisper of Shego's voice. "I'll pick you up around 5 tonight. Sleep tight Princess."

Just a suddenly as Shego had came, she had left. The green skinned villainess hadn't hesitated as she left the Possible household, she was much to caught up in her thoughts about what she needed to get done before her date with Kim. The thief let a smirk settle on her black painted lips as she ran and jumped across various rooftops as she made her way back to the lair she and Drakken were currently using. _"Tonight is going to be a turning point in our relationship...I really hope we can make this work."_

_**Elsewhere, Abandoned Facility - 3:19am**_

"We already have the infiltration plan," a female voice said her face covered by the darkness of the dimly lit room, "now all we need to do is devise a plan to remove the 'package' from the base. It shouldn't be too hard since all of the blue dolt's lackeys, except for Shego, are inferior."

"All we need to do is wait for the right time to strike. I suggest we wait until 5pm tonight. I've heard some rumors that Drakken is planning some heist which means that Shego will be away. The machine will be ours for the taking," a male voice responded.

The two unknown villains, perhaps mercenaries, continued finalizing plans a battle strategies. After a long while of readying equipment and the like, the two retired so as to get a few hours of sleep before it was time for them to strike.

_**Middleton Mall - 3:15pm**_

Kim strolled through the mall with her best friend Monique at her side. The teen was all smiles as her mind constantly drifted off to the date ahead of her with Shego. She was simply glowing with excitement and it showed all through the day. After Shego had left Kim's home, the teen had trouble falling asleep being so overjoyed. The red head eventually let herself calm down enough to get a few hours of sleep so that she wouldn't be tired for the date she was sure to enjoy.

"Okay girl, spill. You've been practically skipping around like a 5 year old on Christmas Day," Monique spoke through Kim's thoughts with her brow arched curiously. Leave it to Monique to call Kim out on everything, even though it was for a good cause - Monique was able to give Kim good advice whenever it was needed.

The hyper hero turned to her best friend with an apologetic grin on her face. The two had been at the mall for a few hours and Monique was right, Kim had practically been bouncing off the walls. "Sorry Mo. I'm just excited about this date I'm going on tonight."

Monique's lips curved into a smirk as Kim shortly explained what her deal was. The black female couldn't help the teasing tone she used when she spoke, "So who's the lucky person that's got THE Kim Possible acting like an otaku fan-girl?"

Kim laughed a bit nervously at the question, scratching the back of her head, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. It's kind of shocking to me now that I think about it." Everyone knew about Kim's coming out of the closet. It wasn't something she tried to hide as a matter of fact. She was bisexual and she didn't care what the world thought of her. _"Even though it's not all that surprising...I have been fighting her for years. Being in all those precarious positions and getting to witness her prowess first hand...it was only a matter of time," _Kim thought as she spoke.

"Unless you tell me something outrageous like your crushing on Bonny, I don't think anything would surprise me. Nothing really does when it comes to you dating anymore," Monique laughed but raised a curious eyebrow as Kim remained quiet. "Tell me about it later then. For now, let's pick out a drop dead gorgeous dress for your big night," the black haired woman said with a grin. It was time for Kim to stylize.

_**Shego's House - 3:15pm**_

Shego was finalizing everything for the night ahead of her. She had reserved a private dining area situated by a full-length window at a popular restaurant in Upperton and she was just getting ready to call the limousine service.

"Hello, Limos For You. How may I help you?" a male voice answered after the second ring.

"I"d like to reserve a luxury black limo for tonight at 5," Shego responded while checking her watch. She had enough time to take a leisurely shower, get dressed and then be ready for the limo when it arrived.

"I'm sorry ma'am. All of our luxury limos have been reserved already. We have a few limos that are...a bit less luxurious available though," the voice replied in a sorry tone. Shego wasn't going for it though, she wanted only the best for her Kimmie.

"Listen, unless you want me to come down to your office building and burn you and all your limos to a crisp, I'll see a black luxury limo in front of my house no later than 4:30pm! I suggest you don't test me, because that's not an empty threat," Shego growled into the phone. The raven haired villainess hung up the phone after being assured her wishes would be fulfilled with nothing short of perfection.

Stretching, Shego looked at her watch again. The small device read 3:20pm. With the extra time, the skillful thief decided to practice her fighting before taking a nice shower and getting dressed. Tonight was going to be special.

_**Kim's House - 4:15pm**_

Kim was in the shower. She and Monique had left the mall half an hour ago and went their separate ways. Thanks to Monique, Kim now had a dress that was perfect for the date she was about to go on. The dress was a pretty baby blue color that hugged her curves perfectly. The dress also showed quite a bit of skin, accenting her long, slender legs and femininely toned arms. One of the shoulders would be out when she wore the dress and she had a matching shaw to go with it.

The red head grinned slightly as she stepped out of the shower and dried off. She blow dried her fiery mane before straightening it. Kim's hair now fell over her eye, pushed back on the other side a bit more than she normally wore it. The young woman pulled the dress on along with a pair of black heels. The teen finished off her look by adding black eye liner and cherry red lipstick. Kim walked downstairs to be greeted by her parents who were stunned. Kim had really matured and Kim's father felt the need to take pictures.

By the time Kim's parents were done swooning over their "Kimmie-cub", Shego had arrived.

Shego walked up the drive and to the Possible resident's front door. She rang the doorbell and waited, wondering if she would have the pleasure of her Princess opening the door.

At the sound of the doorbell, Kim jumped up, "I'll get it. It's probably Shego," the teen said as she made her way over to the door. She missed the shocked look that crossed her parents' faces at the mention of Shego but Kim probably would have ignored it anyway. Kim opened the door and was met with a drop dead gorgeous Shego. The red head couldn't stop her jaw from dropping and her eyes from widening as her heart pounded in her ears.

Shego was dressed in a green and black two piece dress. The top was shoulder-less except for the thin piece of fabric that rested on on Shego's right shoulder. It stopped just below the chest line and showed off her toned abdomen. The bottom was a skirt that stopped at the waist on the right side, and went down to the thigh on the left side. Shego was wearing two gloves - one green and the other black - that stopped at her biceps and a jade green necklace. To finish the outfit off, Shego was wearing black and green heels that matched her outfit.

Shego was in a similar position, save the jaw drop. Recovering first, the raven haired goddess let out a whistle before speaking, "Wow Princess. You really don't hold back do you?"

Kim blushed before she responded, "Same to you Shego. You look...amazing."

"Thank you Pumpkin," the elder woman responded with a wink as she held her arm out for Kim. "Now shall we be going? I did make reservations mind you."

Kim nodded and took Shego's arm after saying goodbye to her parents and closing the front door behind her. The two women made their way down the drive way and to the limo that was waiting for them. It was a top of the line limousine as promised. Shego was pleased when she saw Kim's bright smile. It was only the beginning of their night together and it was going well. After waiting for the chauffeur to open the door, the two women slid into the limousine that would be taking them to their dinner.

The women arrived at the restaurant after a comfortable drive. After being seated at the table Shego had reserved, Kim spoke up. "You really went all out...I appreciate it Shego."

"Only the best for my Princess. It feels nice to do these types of things every once in a while," Shego said with a small, seductive smirk. Kim couldn't help the light blush that rushed to her cheeks as she noted just how extremely irresistible Shego was. Everything about the elder woman was beautiful in it's own right - even the villianess's temper and normally sarcastic and sadistic attitude.

The two ate their dinner, drank wine, talked and laughed through the night. It was clear to anyone that walked by that Kim and Shego were completely and madly in love with each other. There was no hiding it at this point, not that either of them wanted to in the first place. After leaving a hefty tip Shego escorted Kim outside to the waiting limousine. After they were comfortable inside, Kim let out a cute yawn. Shego couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face and pulled Kim into her lap. The tired heroine was now curled up on the seat of the limousine with her head laying in Shego's lap.

The raven haired thief couldn't help but run her fingers through the red hair now nestled comfortably in her lap. Her actions earned a soft, content purr from the teen who was now falling into a peaceful slumber. Shego told the cab driver to just take them to her house - she felt that it would be best for Kim at the moment. With a quick nod the driver made a u-turn and headed for Shego's cozy home._"Tonight went well...I'm glad. Now I just hope everything isn't ruined when she wakes up in the morning." _the super-powered woman thought while looking at Kim's sleeping face. _"God she's beautiful. I might not be able to control myself." _Shego thought with a mischievous smirk. Tonight would be remembered for more reasons than one.

* * *

**A/N: **Continuing with my trend of sweeping through my chapters, I've done this one as well.

Until next time~


	4. The Start of Something New

**Chapter 4: The Start of Something New**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. All the characters mentioned [from the television show] belong to Disney.

* * *

_**Drakken's Lair - 5:21pm**_

Two figures moved silently and swiftly through the hallways of Drakken's lair. It was an easy feat for the two to make their way to their destination as the guards were no match for them. As the shadowy figures stopped in front of a door in one of numerous identical hallways, the female pulled out a layout of the building. "This should be where the main laboratory is. I'm actually kind of surprised at how idiotic this man is for being a mad scientist," the female added in a slightly shocked tone.

"You have a point, but let's focus on the task at hand," a male voice responded as the two figures entered the main laboratory. The lab was fairly large with dull gray walls and a dingy white tile floor. There were various machines scattered about the room but one in particular stood out to the thieves. It was a hand-held ray gun looking device which was black and red in color. The device worked by granting the target with supernatural abilities by shooting radioactive particles into the body. "This is it. With the ray gun we can make Shego do out bidding. All we have to do is blast ourselves with it and then double-team Shego. She'll be so badly broken and terrified of us that she'll do whatever we want," the male said with an evil smirk adorning his handsome face. Blue eyes twinkled as they took in the 'majestic' device in front of them.

"We'll take it back to the safe house and go over the schematics again. We don't know just how the radiation will affect us Ren. We have to be careful," the female replied as she picked up the gun and placed it in the black bag slung over her shoulder.

A soft sigh escaped Ren's lips as he knew his girlfriend Ericka was right. "You have a point. Let's just get out of here before Shego gets back, she might be done with her heist already." With a quick glance at each other and a slight nod, the two villains made their way out of the lair back the way they came. Now it was only a matter of time and further planning before Shego would be brought to her knees and forced to do their bidding.

_**Shego's House - 10:10pm**_

Shego, after getting out of the limo, carried Kim to the front door of her house. She had the chauffeur open her door before asking him inside so that she could tip the kindly man. Shego had actually taken a liking to him - he didn't ask questions and did as he was told. The raven haired goddess made a mental note to request him the next time she decided to reserve a limousine. After a few minutes, the driver was on his way with a sizable tip stored away in his black leather wallet.

Stretching slightly Shego picked Kim up once more - she had laid the red head gently on the couch while she tipped the driver - and took the teen up to her bedroom. After placing Kim softly on her bed, the thief decided to go shower and change into a green satin pajama set; she didn't want to move thing too quickly with the hero. With a lingering glance at Kim's sleeping form, Shego turned and entered her bathroom with a gentle smile on her face. _"I cant believe I went and fell for my arch-rival who's a teenager no less. Ah well, all things happen for a reason. Maybe we were meant to be together.." _Shego thought as she stripped out of her clothes and removed her necklace before turning on the shower and stepping under the slightly chilly torrent of water. After the water warmed the emerald eyed villainess took her time in the shower, washing herself and her hair thoroughly.

Kim heard water running as she stirred. The red head had been woken up from her sleep half way after Shego had lain her to rest on the queen sized bed. Blinking her eyes and sitting up, Kim took in her surroundings. Stretching groggily, the teen stood up and walked around the room trying to determine where she was exactly. _"I must be at Shego's house. I remember falling asleep in the limo. She must've decided against waking me up," _the olive eyed girl thought with a small blush. _"Who would've thought that Shego could be so...considerate and caring?"_ Kim wondered as she stood in front of the bed.

Once Kim heard the shower water stop running, she got a devious idea. Silently she crept to the bathroom, opening the door a crack once she'd stopped in front of it. With a mischievous gleam in her olive green eyes, Kim stepped into the bathroom to see Shego wrapped in a towel. Kim couldn't help but stare - she thought Shego would have been dressed by the time she opening the door.

"Princess..." Shego muttered while regaining her composure, "you'd better tell me why you're in here before I give you third degree burns!" Shego was fuming, or so it seemed. The reality was that she was caught off guard and covering her embarrassment with false anger; she would never try to seriously hurt Kim.

Hearing Shego's voice snapped the red head from her momentary trance. The way Shego's eyes gleamed and her muscles rippled elegantly under flawless skin was enough to urge Kim to do what she'd originally come in the bathroom to do in the first place. Moving towards the elder woman, Kim kept herself focused and prepared for any negative consequences of her actions.

The raven haired woman arched a curious eyebrow as the red headed teenager continued to move towards her. "Just what are you doing Pum-" she was cut off as Kim kissed her gently. The feeling of Kim's soft pink lips against her own sent electricity through her body. It was such an unimaginable feeling that it felt as though she was trapped in a pleasurable dream. _"God if this is a dream please don't wake me up," _Shego thought as she kissed back. The once gentle kiss had turned into something filled with pure passion as Shego pushed her tongue past Kim's lips and into the younger girl's mouth. Kim and Shego were soon engaged in a fight for dominance over the kiss.

Kim soon found herself pinned against the bathroom wall with Shego's thigh rubbing against her heated womanhood. The teen couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips at the friction Shego's thigh created. Olive eyes closed and a moan escaped luscious pink lips as Shego kissed down the hero's neck leaving love marks in her mouth's wake. It was official, Kim now belonged to Shego and the elder woman was going to let the world know it.

_**Kim's House - 10:57pm**_

James Possible closed the door to his sons' room as he stepped into the hallway. He had just made sure the twins were in bed like they were supposed to be and was now making his way to the room that he shared with his wife. Flipping on the light switch, James lay atop the king sized bed clad in his pajamas. The scientist was reading a book that covered the science of rockets and the like. He planned to read until his wife came to bed and turned out the lights. With a quick stretch and an unregistered glance at the clock, James returned to his book.

Anne Possible stood at the kitchen sink washing away the dirt that rested on the plates the Possible family had used for dinner. It was getting late, the doctor realized as she finished the last of the dishes and dried her hands with a paper towel before disposing of the slightly soggy tissue. _"Kim should be home by now. I understand she went out on a date, but I assumed she would be back home earlier than this even though it is Friday night. I'll call and make sure nothing went wrong," _Anne thought as she walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to the table where the rested in it's cradle. With a calming breath, the worried mother dialed Kim's number and waited as the call was going through.

_**Shego's House - 10:58pm**_

Kim and Shego groaned in unison as they heard the sound of a ringing phone. The red head's Kimmunicator was going off, and she believed it to be important since it was this late. _"I doubt that it's a mission this late, unless it's urgent. It could also be mom calling to see where I am..." _Kim thought with a sigh. "I have to go answer it..."

Shego suppressed her urge to scowl as Kim freed herself from the embrace and disappeared into the bedroom so she could answer the call. _"Of all the times for someone to call her, they choose now to do it. How irritating!" _Shego growled inwardly as she dressed herself in the pajamas that were hanging on the hook on the inside of the bathroom door. Running a hand through her hair, the emerald eyed thief made her way into the bedroom to find Kim on the phone. The raven haired woman crawled into bed, laying on her side with her head propped up so she could look at Kim.

"Hi Honey, I was just calling to check on you. I thought you would be home by now," Anne's voice resounded through the speaker.

"Don't worry mom, I'm spending the night over a friend's house tonight. I'll be home later tomorrow," Kim assured her mother.

"Alright dear, but make sure you be careful. Stay safe now, I love you," Anne replied calmly. She didn't mind Kim staying over her friends' houses. The young woman could take care of herself, and Dr. Possible trusted her daughter wouldn't make any carelessly stupid decisions.

"Goodnight, bye," Kim said before disconnecting the call and sitting on the bed with a sigh. Her moment with Shego had been ruined because of her worried mother. The teen appreciated that her mother was always looking out for her, but sometimes she just had terrible timing.

A gentle smile had crept onto Shego's face as Kim sighed. She understood what the girl was feeling as she was in the same boat. Without hesitation, Shego wrapped her arm around Kim's waist and turned her head with the other, "Go take a shower and relax a little Princess. There's no need to rush, I'll have you all to myself tomorrow," the thief whispered lightly into her rival's ear. She felt the shiver that shook the petite cheerleader's body ever-so-slightly and spoke again, "You can wear something of mine to sleep in, and I'll be right here when you get back. I promise."

Kim felt her face grow hotter with blush as Shego purred in her ear. She wanted nothing more than to stay wrapped in the ebony haired woman's embrace and hear her seductive voice at the moment. She felt Shego move and get up to get some clothes out of her drawer. After a few minutes of looking through various articles of clothing, Shego handed her a pile. The pile consisted of a short sleeve shirt, pants and underwear. With a lingering look at Shego, Kim slid off the bed and made her way to the bathroom to take her shower.

Shego watched the red head up until she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Kim was gorgeous, especially in that dress that hugged her curves and showed off her long, flawless legs and arms. With a smirk plastered on her face, Shego turned on the television and laid on the bed patiently. After about 20 minutes, Kim emerged from the bathroom dressed in Shego's clothing. The shirt was a bit big as Shego was taller than the teen, and the pants were a bit long but fit perfectly around the waist.

Kim crawled into bed next to Shego, laying on the older woman's chest comfortably. The two watched the flickering images on the TV screen for about an hour before Kim yawned cutely. Shego smiled and turned off the TV while turning and wrapping her arms around Kim's petite form. The new, official, couple cuddled together comfortably and sleep in tranquil peace.

* * *

**A/N: **Not much to put here aside from the typical re-write notice.

Until next time~


	5. Rebirth

**Chapter 5: Rebirth**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. All the characters mentioned [from the television show] belong to Disney.

* * *

_**Unknown Area - 7:02pm**_

Ren and Ericka walked into their lair silently with the 'package' in tow. They had successfully, very successfully in fact, completed their raid on Drakken's Lair, leaving them with the particle gun they so desperately needed to set their final plans in motion. The only thing left for them to do was to confirm how the radioactive gun actually worked and to do a little extra research on the different kinds of radiation and their effects - Ericka didn't want to take any chances.

"We're going to be up all night trying to study and memorize all of this information," Ren sighed gently while stretching his broad shoulders. "I hope you made sure to stock up on coffee the last time you went out shopping." Ren actually thought this was extensive. Sure he understood caution, hell he was usually the one that had to remind Ericka, but learning about the various types of radiation was just something he deemed as pointless. The black haired man was smart, however, and didn't protest; he certainly didn't want to get on Ericka's bad side.

"I'll put the pot on," Ericka also sighed. She knew that this was going to be a long night of research and it would probably extend for a while longer than originally planned. The reason the blonde female was taking such precaution is because she didn't want to put her or Ren's life in unnecessary danger. Ren was much too precious for her to do something so obscenely reckless.

The determined couple reviewed and researched the radioactive crystal that was the source of the ray gun's power for long hours. Utilizing their time wisely, they were able to read up of the exact type of radiation the radioactive particles would produce and cut the time they would have to spend on everything in half. After a few extra minutes of preparation, the couple took turns shooting the gun at each other.

As Ren and Ericka looked at each other, they saw nothing out of the ordinary. Outwardly, they were still the same people they were just mere seconds ago, but on the inside their DNA structure had be rearranged to compensate for the radiation. Blinking, the two adept thieves spoke in unison, "I feel...so alive now."

_**Shego's House - 10:36am**_

Rays of sunlight beamed into Shego's large bedroom through the uncovered windows lining the left wall. It created a glare that was bright and annoying enough to wake the green hued woman from her peaceful slumber. The raven haired thief groaned while she inwardly cursed herself for forgetting to close the blinds before she and Kim went to sleep the night before.

Sighing, Shego couldn't help but to look down at the content red head snuggled comfortably in her breasts and allow herself to smile. _"How she brings me such joy just by being here like this isn't all that shocking now that I take the time to think about it. Just being in her presence makes me want to grin and kiss her," _the emerald eyed woman thought with an amused expression on her face. "How did you make me fall so hopelessly in love with you Princess?" Shego couldn't help but ask the sleeping - or so she thought - hero.

"The hero always gets the girl," Kim replied softly as she snuggled deeper into the older woman's breasts and purring gently. The teen had actually been awake for about the same time as her super powered girlfriend because the movement that Shego made had stirred her from the peaceful coma she had been lulled into.

"I guess so Kimmie, but I'm claiming you, not the other way around," the elder female replied with a wink and a smirk. To prove what she said was true, Shego kissed the red head that was using her as a pillow. It was an intense kiss that only continued to heat up when the raven haired goddess decided to tease her girl by straddling her and squeezing her breasts lightly. The younger girl couldn't contain the moan that escaped her lips as the heat between her legs combusted into a blazing inferno.

Pulling away from her lover's soft pink lips, the elder woman had to fight to keep a smirk from finding it's way to her black painted lips; it was a losing battle however, and she was smirking anyway. Shego kissed her girl chastely on the lips before pecking the corner of the hero's mouth and then placing butterfly kisses along the delicately flawless skin of her neck. Shego's hands were not idle, however, and she was using them to slowly and teasingly remove Kim's shirt and bra. The moans coming from the olive eyed girls mouth only served to fuel the lust the elder woman felt, thus making her more aggressive. The raven haired villainess was now nipping at Kim's neck and collarbone in a slightly savage fashion - it was made apparent by the various blue-black spots already beginning to show on the teen's skin.

As Shego finally did away with Kim's shirt and bra and took the girl's right breast into her mouth, the former cheerleader tangled her hands into Shego's raven mane. She half-groaned, half-moaned in both pleasure and pain as Shego bit her nipple roughly before soothing it with her skilled tongue. _"God Shego...you're beyond amazing," _the teen thought as yet another moan was ripped from her throat. Shego was now attending to her neglected breast, giving it the same attention she gave the other. Soon enough, as the red head both dreaded and yearned, the pale woman threw her hands back into the mix by attending to Kim's lonely breast. Shego rolled the gem atop the mound between skilled fingers which caused her girlfriend to arch further into the contact - Kim had arched her back when Shego first began the assault on her chest.

Shego allowed her left hand to trace random patterns which ranged from circles to zigzags along Kim's abdomen down to her waist line. She could feel the teen shudder at the contact, her breath catching slightly in anticipation. It was clear what the olive eyed teen wanted, but Shego wasn't about to give it to her just yet; she was determined to make the younger girl come before even touching her womanhood. The emerald eyed beauty allowed her left hand to rest on the teen's inner thigh, stroking the skin through the fabric of the pants she was still wearing as she bit down on Kim's hardened nipple harshly.

Kim screamed to the high heavens as the pain of Shego's canines going through her flesh caused her body to erupt with a violent orgasm. It was as though several volcanoes had exploded all at once in perfect unison as inside her body as far as the red head was concerned. The petite hero panted completely out of breath as her body relaxed from the intense orgasm, but she had a feeling that it was far from over.

Satisfied with her job thus far, the thief finally removed Kim's pants and underwear before moving her hand tantalizingly slowly over to brush the girl's dripping womanhood. She heard Kim whimper at the feather light touches she applied to her burning core and kissed her. _"You're just too cute for your own good Kimmie. I could do this to you all day," _the plasma wielding villainess thought as she pushed her tongue into her rival's mouth and a single finger into her dripping treasure. Shego felt the vibration of Kim's moan as she entered her clenching walls and began to thrust slowly. Breaking for air, the elder woman licked over the marks she'd left on her girl's neck while pushing a second finger into her body and speeding her pace steadily.

Kim was about to go over the edge once again as she felt herself arch and move in time with the increasingly rough thrusts. Her olive green eyes rolled back into her head as Shego's thumb worked her clit harshly and swiftly along with the hard thrusting. Kim screamed Shego's name at the top of her lungs as her second orgasm crashed into her like a cascading waterfall made of bricks. The red head was exhausted by the time she came down from her overwhelming high but she forced herself to speak, "God Shego...you're...amazing.."

Shego removed her fingers from Kim, licking the juices from them in a slow, seductive manner before responding to her spent lover, "It's one of the perks of being me Princess," the thief winked while placing a gentle kissing on the red head's forehead and embracing her.

Kim smirked after regaining her breath and she felt a sudden surge of energy - she was determined to repay Shego the favor. The teen heroine straddled her arch-rival, "It's time that I return the favor Shego. I cant just let you go unpunished now can I?" Kim purred in a bit of a mischievous way. She was going to have fun being able to tease the woman but show her love at the same time.

"Be my guest Kimmie," the pale woman challenged in an out of breath tone; Kim's sudden change in behavior was such a turn on that it left her breathless. No sooner had Shego issued her "challenge" had her rival begun nipping at the flawless skin on her neck. The super powered woman couldn't help but groan as her lover pushed her thigh roughly in between her legs. The friction that it sent to her core only served to make Shego want Kim all the more.

The raven haired martial artist hissed in pain as the ruthless teen bit into her neck hard enough to break the skin and draw blood. It was an overwhelming feeling of pain mixed with pleasure that she had never felt to this extent before. Shego couldn't help but to crane her neck to allow Kim more access to do with what she pleased_._

Ripping the buttons on Shego's shirt open, the red head moved away from Shego's, now bloodied, neck and licked around Shego's left nipple before taking it into her mouth and sucking. It was as though she was apologizing for what she had done and for what she was soon to do as Kim started out gently. Before long, however, Kim was literally chewing on Shego's hardened nipple while using her right hand to knead the neglected mound with skillful fingers.

Shego couldn't help but moan loudly and arch into the contact as Kim again drew blood. The expert thief damn near screamed when the pain of Kim's nails sinking into the tender flesh of her breast combined with the pain she still felt in her neck and the pain that was still being inflicted to her hardened gem.

The pleasure and pain filled moans coming from Shego's mouth was music to the teen's ears. It caused Kim to move the leg that was resting on her lover's covered treasure roughly, adding to the friction that she was sure was being caused. The move earned the prodigal hero a cross between a hiss and a moan. Kim pulled her mouth away from her lover's delicious skin briefly to lick her way downward._"Who knew she could be so...aggressive.."_ Shego thought in pleasure-filled agony.

Shego went spiraling over the edge and into momentary darkness as light exploded behind her piercing emerald eyes. Kim had run her nails violently down across her abdomen while licking at her bellybutton. Shego breathed raggedly as her body finally relaxed enough for her vision to clear. It was obvious that her girl wasn't done yet once Kim removed the clothing below her waist and trailed her hot, moist tongue down to her nether region.

In an instant the olive eyed fighter was running her tongue across the her rival's dripping treasure. After licking the elder woman dry, the teen plunged her tongue into the woman, hungry for the sweet and tangy nectar that flowed freely from the body in front of her. Kim felt Shego's back arch and her fingers tangle in her fiery red hair, pushing her closer which drove her tongue further into her dessert. Kim moved to lick and suck Shego's clit after filling herself for the time being. Kim noted that her supply of nectar was replenished swiftly and felt it was time to take her lover once more. The olive eyed female bit her lover's clit harshly causing the elder woman to scream her name in pure ecstasy.

Shego almost drowned in the seemingly endless waves of pleasure that washed over her several times over. She collapsed, fighting to catch her breath as Kim licked her clean and came up to kiss her in a loving yet simple manner. It would seem that the exhaustion finally overrode the red head's adrenaline as she fell on top of Shego. "Hell...I'm gonna be...sore later...Princess," the raven haired goddess managed as she forced her arms to encircle her beloved protectively.

"Payback..is a bitch Shego," the red head whispered in an exhausted tone. She felt herself surrendering to the pull of sleep although she managed enough energy to allow a smug grin to settle on her face.

The two women fell asleep in each others arms almost instantaneously after they muttered the same few words, "I love you." They were both spent, yet they were both content to just be with each other as they were now.

_**Secret Lair - 1:17pm**_

Ren stood in a ready battle stance armed with a sword in each hand. He was getting ready to train for the first time after being affected by the radiation; he needed to make sure he wasn't affected negatively in a fight, and if he was how he could work to compensate for the weakness. "Ok Eri! Send in the drones on a level lower than normal. I don't know what the radiation did and I certainly don't need to be hospitalized," the muscular black haired male called to his partner.

The blonde haired woman sent the drones at her boyfriend after making sure she signaled that she'd heard his earlier request. Before she could even look up from the computer console, the drones were charging at the man standing in the center of the room. Ericka's eyes widened as she saw Ren not only dodge the machines, but take the five of them down all in the time frame of about ten seconds. Blinking and mentally shaking herself from the shock state she'd been in, the tan woman sent the next group of robots at the the sturdy male that was standing in a ready stance still in the center of the room. This time the drones were set to their highest level per Ren's request.

The drones attacked simultaneously moving in perfect unison that could even be called graceful. The assault was incredibly precise and deadly, however, and one wrong strike could land someone in the hospital for weeks.

Ren moved like a confidant snake, dodging each attack with such ease and gracefulness that it would have one to wonder if he were even human. Dodging a swipe to the head, the young male swung out with his blades which severed the robot's arm cleanly. Spinning to avoid several more attacks, Ren kicked out with a crippling roundhouse, causing the machine his leg had made contact with to stagger. Before it could recover the agile fighter cut it clean in two with his swords. The skilled warrior dismembered the remaining four drones in a similar fashion before throwing the oil from his swords and sheathing them.

Stretching and rotating his neck as through he hadn't broken a sweat - which he didn't - Ren looked over at the control room where Ericka was watching with a stunned expression adorning her delicate features. It would seem that the radiation affected his reflexes and ability to sense danger; it was definitely going to help whenever he got the chance to fight Shego.

"And that's a rap. It would seem that the radiation ended up enhancing my reflexes giving me...super reflexes shall we say. It was...amazing actually. It was like everything was moving in slow motion but I was still moving at my regular speed," Ren called to his girlfriend who was still sitting inside of the control terminal.

"It was pretty damn shocking though. Those things are much faster and much stronger when their set to the maximum level..." the female responded while she finished shutting down the battle system. _"I wonder what I can do...it definitely didn't affect my battle performance or anything like when Ren."_ Ericka thought with a frown. She knew that she would find out soon enough but... _"What if it's something useless and crappy like turning into slime or transforming into a worm or something else idiotic?" _the young blonde thought venomously. With a low growl Ericka switched the robots to their cleaning mode before storming off with Ren watching and sighing behind her.

_**Shego's House, Shego's Bedroom - 1:30pm**_

Kim and Shego woke up for the second time that day wrapped in each others arms, not that either of them were complaining. They simply couldn't get enough of the other woman and feed off of the others presence. Leaning down and kissing her girl's forehead Shego whispered in her ear, "Evenin' Princess. It's about time we go take a shower and get something to eat don't you think?"

Kim groaned and sighed softly as she really didn't want to get up and leave her lover's embrace. She did agree with the older woman but she was simply too comfortable. The red head had a solution though as she snuggled into Shego's body more while purring cutely, "Carry me," came the simple and childish request.

Shego couldn't help but laugh and oblige as she moved so she was sitting on the edge of the bed with her red head laying in her lap. The super powered female easily picked up her girlfriend and carried her to the bathroom bridal style. "I didn't know you were going to be such a brat Pumpkin," Shego teased as Kim clung to her like a child would to their favorite stuffed animal.

"At least I'm a cute brat..." the red head muttered while puffing her cheeks out in mock anger. It got her a kiss on the nose and a laugh from her lover before she was put down so the shower could be turned on.

"You're _my _cute brat," the thief said with a seductive smirk as she stepped into the shower and beckoned the olive eyed girl to join her. In Kim's eyes Shego was the epitome of beauty with her long black hair that fell like silky waterfalls, her curves that went on for miles, the slightly green tint of her skin that brought out those piercing emerald eyes, and the way she carried herself - so strong and independent. The teen couldn't help but begin to drool at the sight in front of her, Shego was just absolutely stunning.

Kim's body moved on it's own, stepping into the shower in a trance-like state that was brought on by the ethereal goddess next to her. The last thing the hero could remember before her senses were overloaded with pleasure was the seductive purr that her rival had emitted before beginning her assault, "Let's play Kimmie."

**Drakken's Lair - 1:25pm**

Drakken stalked around his lair fuming. He had gone to check on his radioactive ray gun only to find that it had been stolen. To make matters worse he had found that his henchmen were laid out, still unconscious inside of the laboratory. With a growl, the blue mad man stormed off to find Shego and get her to somehow fix the situation.

After searching his entire lair and not finding a trace of the super powered woman the scientist almost went ballistic. "What if they captured Shego? ... No one could capture Shego, they'd be too busy running from her," Drakken concluded. "Where could she have run off to? I mean, she could have told me she was going to take the day off.." the blue man grumbled as he stalked into his own room.

"I'm going to dock her pay for this..." Drakken muttered to himself as he sat down at his desk and went to drawing up new plans for taking over the world.

**Highway, Shego's Car - 2:01pm**

After a LONG passion-filled shower, the couple had gotten dressed. Shego was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a green tank-top, and black heeled boots. Kim was clad in a pair of black capri pants, a white t-shirt - the teen was surprised to see white amongst all the green and black - and, after finding they wore the same shoe size, a pair of black sneakers. After Kim had gathered her things, the two decided to stop by the Possible residence so that the teen could change and then head out for lunch.

Shego was driving her car of course, although she was going to let her girlfriend drive it later. The car was a custom made dark green and black 2011 Audi R8 GT equipped with a top of line nitrous system. The car was also detailed with black dragons running across the length of each side.

After a short and speedy drive, the raven haired woman parked her car in the driveway that belonged to the Possible house. The emerald eyed woman looked over at her olive eyed rival before deciding to speak, "Go on Pumpkin, I'll wait in the car."

"Come on, you should come and formally meet my parents. It's only fair they get to know the woman I'm dating," the red head reasoned as she looked her lover in the eye.

"I'd rather not Princess. We can save the formalities for some other time. Now go get changed so we can go eat, I'm starving," the raven haired woman responded while waving the subject off.

Kim sighed because she already knew Shego wasn't going to budge. That woman was probably the teen's maker when it came to stubbornness, "Fine, but I get to choose where we go eat," the olive eyed hero replied to Shego's stubbornness with her own.

Shego was fishing for her nail file in the compartment under the armrest as she replied to her girl, "Sure Princess. I'll treat you to anything you want as an early apology for kicking your ass later, now go on and change," the pale woman smirked.

Kim got out of the car after rolling her eyes and scoffing, "How charming," she muttered as she stepped out of the car and walked up the drive to her front door. Closing the door behind her, the teen stepped inside and looked around swiftly. Thankfully, the girl's parents and brothers had gone out which meant she wouldn't be slowed down by any questions they might have for her. It took Kim 15 minutes to pick out an outfit, iron it, change and quickly brush her hair. When the young woman emerged from the house, she was sporting a purple t-shirt, her own pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of black and white converse sneakers.

Once Kim was situated and strapped into the passenger seat of Shego's car, the elder woman spoke up, "Where to Princess?"

"Bueno Nacho," came the simple reply. The red head was supposed to meet Ron there and thought it might be good for the two people she held most dear to actually attempt to get along outside of their..."jobs".

"Are you kidding me? We can go anywhere else Pumpkin, anywhere but there!" the raven haired beauty protested even though she was pretty sure she knew how the conversation was going to end - with her driving to the Bueno Nacho restaurant.

"I don't want to hear it Shego. You said I could pick anywhere, so now we're going to Bueno Nacho," the red head stated firmly.

Shego groaned and did a face-palm before she caught Kim's glare, "Fine. Bueno Nacho it is," the emerald eyed thief sighed while backing out of the Possible's driveway and speeding off in the direction of the local Bueno Nacho. The ride over was short since Shego was such a speed demon, but it was a nice ride either way. The couple had been talking about movies and such to relieve the slight tension in the air, and it ended with Kim confessing to sleeping with her Pandaroo cuddle buddy for a week after watching a particularly scary movie.

"Who knew the great Kim Possible was scared so easily," her lover teased while laughing and parking the car right outside of Bueno Nacho.

"At least I didn't almost burn a movie theater down after the movie I was watching ended the exact opposite way I wanted," the red head retorted with a laugh of her own as the two stepped out of the car and made their way inside.

As soon as the women set foot in the restaurant, a loud and excited Ron called out while running to greet his childhood best friend, "KP! It's bee-," the blonde haired male stopped in his tracks as he noticed Shego standing behind Kim. He was shell shocked but among all else he was absolutely terrified of the evil woman. "K-KP, Shego...Shego i-i-is right...behind you," the sidekick pointed with a shaking finger. "Yea, yea, Shego!" Rufus chimed in from Ron's shoulder

"No shit Sherlock," the villainess retorted sarcastically while rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. She hadn't been expecting Ron to appear and she certainly wasn't in the mood to hide her distaste. "You should've told me that the buffoon was going to be here..." Shego almost growled but controlled herself since she was talking to her Kimmie.

"Shego, Ron is not a buffoon," the red head sighed before turning her attention to her best friend. "I asked her to come Ron, she's on friendly terms. Right Shego?" the petite hero didn't really ask as she shot her lover a hard glare. She really wanted everything to go smoothly but it would seem that Shego didn't want to cooperate. Kim was determined to get Shego to be nice to Ron just this once.

"Yea, yea, yea," Shego snorted. "Can we go sit down? I do believe we're causing a scene," the pale woman said while sliding into a booth. Kim slid in next to Shego while Ron took the other seat and Rufus scurried into his owner's pocket. The trio sat in silence with Ron glancing at Shego who was shooting daggers at the poor blonde boy.

"I'll uh..go order. D-do you guys want anything..?" Ron asked nervously. He had obviously caught the super powered woman's glare and really didn't want to risk getting his ass fried.

Shego didn't say a word as Ron stood fidgeting slightly while he waited for a response. "A salad for both of us would be good Ron, thanks," Kim told her partner before he went to place the order. The olive eyed female turned to her lover and spoke in a sharp tone, "Quit glaring at him, he's already scared of you. You're supposed to be trying to get along with him, Ron is a good guy you know."

"Sorry if I find his incompetence annoying," the villain responded coldly. She understood that Kim and Ron were close, but it was irking to know that the buffoon held so much of her girl's trust and attention_. "That kid...if only he wasn't such a babbling idiot I might be able to get along with him..."_ the raven haired thief thought sourly. Shego caught Kim's expression and sighed, "Ok, ok. I'll stop glaring at the kid."

"Good," Kim said as she leaned over and gave Shego a kiss. She knew that her lover would actually try and make some progress in forming a relationship with Ron. It would take some doing, but she knew her rival and she knew that she was a woman of her word. The rest of the time the trio spent at Bueno Nacho went more smoothly. Ron relaxed enough to converse normally with Kim, and Shego said something every now and again. By the time the trio left, it was 3:35pm, a whole hour later.

As the trio walked outside to Shego's car, Ron bugged out. "Whooaaaa! This is your car? Sweet ride...maybe crime does pay," the blonde exclaimed as he laid eyes on Shego's car. "Yea, sweet ride, sweet ride!" Rufus chirped from Ron's pocket - the naked mole rat had stuck his head out to see what was going on.

"Calm down buffoon, it's just a car," the car owner said as she tossed the keys to her girlfriend. "Let's just hope Kimmie doesn't wreck it."

Kim caught the keys with a grin, "I know you said you were going to let me drive later, but I didn't realize you meant now! Thanks Shego," the red head giggled while placing a kiss on the pale woman's cheek. Kim couldn't help but smirk at the light green blush on the villainess's face but soon realized Ron was staring with wide eyes.

"KP...you know you just kissed...Shego...right? What gives..?" Ron blinked not believing his eyes.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now Stoppable. Do you really think I would be having lunch with my arch-rival and her sidekick if there wasn't some underlying reason?" Shego paused to make sure Ron was still following. At his blank nod she continued, "Listen kid, Kim and I are an item, you follow?"

Ron looked to his life long friend for confirmation and began drooling when she nodded. He was picturing the two women together and it was a rather hot image. Even though Ron was deathly afraid of Shego, he couldn't deny that she was really, really sexy and hot. Then there was Kim, she was elegant and graceful...it was such an amazing couple that Ron couldn't even attempt to contain himself.

Kim blushed as she noted Ron's expression and retreated into the car, starting it as she closed the door to the drivers side. Shego on the other hand snapped Ron out of his trance rather violently by knocking him out with a plasma powered punch to the gut. The initial impact of the punch knocked the breath out of the sidekick, but it was the burns inflicted by the plasma that caused him to black out. Shego picked Ron up, opened the passenger door and threw the boy into the backseat before letting the front seat back up and getting in the car. "Sorry Princess but he had it coming."

Groaning the red head shook her head before popping her lover in the mouth. "I'm kicking your ass more than normal the next time you decide to steal something Shego. For now, let's just get him home and back to your house so we can both get some sleep, kay?"

Shego agreed as the red head left Bueno Nacho en route to the Stoppable residence. After dropping Ron off at home, Kim drove to Shego's house, and into the driveway. After waiting for the garage to open, the teen parked the car inside and cut the engine. With a look at Shego, Kim felt her hunger for the elder woman stir. It seemed that Shego was thinking along the same lines as she leaned over and kissed her girl passionately.

The two took their antics to the backseat as things heated up even further, being to into it to get out of the car and upstairs. Several hours later the women finally collapsed from pure exhaustion. They had each fell over the edge 5 times by the time they could barely move. Kim ended up falling on top of her lover who wrapped her arms around her petite form protectively.

Kim and Shego slept pleasantly for the rest of the day in each others arms.

* * *

**A/N: **Just the usual.

Until next time~


	6. Unsettling Movements

**Chapter 6: Unsettling Movements**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. All the characters mentioned [from the television show] belong to Disney.

* * *

_**Underground Black Market – 10:00pm**_

Voices sounded in all directions as Ren and Ericka walked through the Black Market. Venders chatted with endless patrons urging them to buy snakes, drugs, guns, and everything else imaginable. Ericka stopped at a weapons dealer, one she and Ren used quite often. "Carlos, I need fourteen of everything you've got and sixty crates of your best ammunition for it all. Send it to my place and be sure to include the price so I know what's going on my tab," the tan woman spoke in a calm, leader-like fashion.

"You got it Eri. You and Ren make sure you don't blow anything too important up with the new bazookas I added to my inventory, ya hear?" the old man replied with a fond smile before filling out the order sheet and waving the couple off.

The super powered couple were soon on their way knowing that they would have their latest shipment of weapons within the week. Everything was going according to plan thus far and Ericka planned to keep it that way. They were now searching for a building in a particular where they could hire mercenaries. The group they were searching for called themselves the Crimson Blood Slayer Society – they were a group of highly lethal people who were said to be the best of the best.

If the information Ren was able to dig up by hacking into the GJ database was correct, the CBSS consisted of fourteen deadly assassins. They would take any job so long as it paid well enough. The organization was headed by a single leader that went by the name of Syko – the real name was unknown. After pushing past a few more advanced firewalls and security programs, the couple was able to pull up a file indicating that Syko indeed had a second in command, another unknown person who went by the name of Syke. Based on the similarity of the names, it was concluded that Syko and Syke were probably related, although with the track record of the group, the skill of the second in command could, in no way, be a fluke.

Scanning the area, the couple soon found themselves in front of a stall with "Crimson Blood Slayer Society HQ" written in faded letters on the front. _"Now why would they make the location of their headquarters so obvious? Is this even for real?" _the skeptical female pondered as she and her partner stepped up to the stall. Ren sidestepped to the left while Ericka did a back bend to evade several kunai knives aimed at each of their necks. The couple righted themselves as a figure clad in all black seemed to materialize from thin air behind the counter of the wooden stand. "You may enter. You will find the boss waiting inside," came the gruff voice.

The couple simply nodded at the figure before following a hidden path to a building that was hidden as well. They walked slowly, not particularly in a hurry since they still needed time to finish planning on how they were to go about capturing Shego. Ericka was deep in thought because of the pressing matter, but she snapped out of it as she and her boyfriend entered the secret building. Stepping inside, the two fighters followed the hallway until they reached a wooden door that read "Boss's Office." Without hesitation, Ren turned the doorknob and pushed the heavy door open, allowing both himself and his girlfriend access to the large room. As they approached the desk that was settled toward the back wall of the room, they noticed that the back of the chair – it was facing them – had SYKO engraved in a golden plaque resting on it the black leather.

Just as Ren and Ericka reached the desk, the chair spun around to reveal a woman who appeared to be in her mid to late twenties. The woman had flowing, silky jet black hair that accented her piercing red eyes perfectly – the mixture of the two features gave the woman an elegant yet intimidating look. The woman allowed her cherry red painted lips to form a bit of a smirk as she eyed the young pair that was now standing in front of her; they reeked of confidence and bravery, something she could respect. "I assume you're here to ask for our assistance with an important matter, correct? Tell me what it is you'll be needing our services for," came the woman's cool and calm voice.

_**Shego's House, Shego's Garage - 11:30am**_

The dark car shook slightly as a newly awoken red head stretched out her arms and back. The young woman had straddled her lover so that she was in an upright position which allowed her to stretch herself as much as the itchy car ceiling would allow. With a small yawn, the teen looked down at her girlfriend's sleeping face. _"I cant believe that someone as intimidating as Shego is this cute when she's asleep. She'd probably kill me if she found out I think she's cute," _Kim giggled. After watching Shego for a few more minutes and taking a picture for her Kimmunicator's screen saver, the young hero decided to wake her sleeping beauty with a kiss. Kim kissed her super-powered lover. Once. Twice. Three times. Shego started to kiss back.

Opening her eyes slowly, Kim's favorite rival ran a finger across her cheek. "I wouldn't mind being woken up like this every morning," Shego purred as she looked up at the olive eyed young woman.

"Too bad Shego, you're going to have to work for that privilege," the petite hero teased her lover. She couldn't help but laugh and kiss Shego's cheek as the black lipped woman pouted - it was so cute. "If you're good today, I'm all yours," the teen paused to lean in close to Shego's ear. "I promise," Kim purred seductively before pulling away from the elder woman and climbing into the front seat.

Shego shivered lightly, a light blush coloring her cheeks as she sat up. The villainess absolutely loved when Kim was this flirtatious and seductive - so much so that it made her entire body tingle with want. "Good hm? Looks like I'm going to be on my best behavior today," the thief finished with a light sigh before climbing into the front seat after the hero. "Just what is it I'm supposed to be good for anyway Princess?" Shego asked as the couple pulled themselves from the car.

Kim coughed to clear her throat as she wiped away the drool that had begun to slip from her mouth - she had been staring at Shego's naked form, taking in all of the woman's beauty. Shaking her thoughts away from doing...'bad' things to the woman standing next to her, the red head spoke up, "We're going to go upstairs, shower, go out to eat lunch, take you to apologize to Ron, maybe go to the amusement park, and then come back here."

The green hued woman arched an incredulous eyebrow at the hero. "What was that after we go eat lunch?" the super powered woman asked just to be one hundred and ten percent sure she'd heard that correctly. She was already at odds with the blonde sidekick, and thus had no intention of apologizing for her actions.

"You're going to apologize to Ron, that is, unless you want to be banned from sex for a week," the teen replied with a devious smirk. Kim already knew she'd won this little debate when she saw the devastated and horrified look that crossed Shego's face. Trailing a finger under her lover's chin, she walked away purposely swaying her hips as she moved. The red head glanced over her shoulder giving Shego a wink before she disappeared into the house.

Shego finally recollected herself, waking up from her short daydream. The black lipped female couldn't help but smirk slightly as she eventually walked the same path that Kim herself had just taken. She would find a way out of the little apology situation one way or another.

_**Ron's House, Ron's Bedroom - 11:30am**_

Ronald Stoppable woke up slowly, yawning as he rubbed his blue eyes. The blonde boy ran a hand through his hair before looking over at Rufus. The naked mole rat was still sleeping soundly as Ron stepped out of bed. It was Saturday, the sun was shining and the sky was the limit. The clumsy sidekick groaned as he stretched out his body; he was still somewhat sore thanks to Shego's plasma powered punch to the gut.

Earlier that week, before the incidents that brought Kim and Shego together, Ron had made plans with the red head to hang out all day. A sad sigh escaped his lips as he thought about how much of Kim's time the villainess took. It was as though the once inseparable friends had drifted apart leaving a gaping void between them that only seemed to grow larger as Kim and Shego grew closer. Ron wanted to be able to spend time with Kim like they had before. The blonde sighed once more as he went to take a much needed shower; the warm water helped him to relax and think easier.

_"I hope we still get to hang out this weekend. We'd planned on going out with the gang and having a blast..." _the sidekick thought glumly. _"Shego...she's like Kim's whole world now. I've never seen her so happy before. When we dated...nothing really changed except for the occasional kiss here and there. With that woman...Kim's a completely different person." _Ron's brow scrunched into a frown as he realized that Kim had never been IN love with him. She loved him like anyone would love their best friend but that was it. It was a hard blow to the blue eyed teen's pride as he came to this conclusion. He felt...like he'd failed Kim because he wasn't able to bring her happiness.

_**Central Middleton - 12:17pm**_

Kim and Shego walked hand-in-hand through the doors of a small restaurant. It was a nice looking building with a lovely and calm atmosphere. The restaurant was a favorite of the super-powered female who went whenever she had the chance. She enjoyed the variety they family-owned eatery offered as well as the savory flavor of the food.

The two were seated by a friendly looking young woman who couldn't be any older than Shego. "I never thought you'd be the one to eat at a place like this," the teen commented with a small laugh.

"Just because I'm evil doesn't mean I don't like to enjoy the simple things in life," the villainess shrugged, a light smile playing with her black painted lips. She really didn't mind Kim's comment because she probably would've said the same thing if she were in the red head's situation.

A short while after they'd been seated and decided on their meals, the waitress returned. After scribbling their orders in her little black notebook, she took a minute to look at the two women she was serving. The realization of who she stood before struck her, the light bulb going off in her head. "You're...Kim Possible right?' the brunette asked as she eyed the red head.

"The one and only," the hero replied with a friendly smile.

The waitress arched an eyebrow in a curious manner as she looked back and forth between Kim and Shego. "And..you're Shego right..? What's are two arch enemies, a hero and a villain no less, doing eating out together..?"

Shego's eye twitched slightly as the waitress continued with her questioning. _"Sometimes having a reputation just isn't worth it..." _the villainess thought sourly, her emerald gaze fixed on the woman standing beside her shared table. "Since you know who I am, you probably already know what I can do. If you don't," the raven haired female's lips drew into a smirk, "You don't want to find out."

The waitress, having enough common sense to take a hint, nodded in a sort of apologetic manner before making her way to the kitchen. Nyla, the waitress, didn't want to loose her good looks because of third degree burns any time soon. Just before she disappeared behind the double doors that led to the kitchen area of the restaurant, the brunette peeked out at the duo, wondering just what they were doing together.

After the waitress removed herself from a potentially dangerous situation, the olive eyed teen sighed. "That makes two people you have to apologize to. You're supposed to be on your best behavior remember?" the hero asked, her eyebrow arched slightly. Some times Shego's attitude and temper was just a handful.

The super powered woman blinked at her girlfriend incredulously. Shego pinched the bridge of her nose knowing full well that the petite hero was completely serious. "I'll just leave her a bigger tip." The green hued woman groaned at the look on Kim's face; the teen would have none of it. "Okay, okay. I'll leave her a bigger tip AND an apology note."

Kim just rolled her eyes, shaking her head once more as she did so. Their time at the restaurant seemed to fly by after they'd gotten their food. Kim melted as the savory taste of her juicy and tender burger danced along her taste buds. The french fries she had on the side were also good having been seasoned to perfection. Shego had gotten a good laugh, coupled with her own teasing remarks at the sight. The couple finished their burgers with a light conversation breaking the silence every once and then. Once they were ready to leave, Shego did as she'd said and wrote the waitress an apology note while leaving behind a pretty sizable tip.

_**Ron's House - 2:09pm**_

Shego's dark green and black car pulled to a stop in the driveway. Kim had driven the car so as to give Shego a chance to calm her nerves as much as she possibly could. The elder woman never was good with apologizes, especially when it came to people she didn't like. "Kimmie...I'm not going to apologize to the buffoon. He had it coming..."

"Just apologize to him. He's a good guy you know," Kim spoke softly before leaning over to kiss her lover's cheek. The red head caught the reluctant expression that settled on the super powered woman's face. Gripping the elder female's chin, Kim lightly turned her girlfriend to look her in the eye. Those piercing emerald eyes, so full of life that it made the hero blush slightly, "I'll make it up to you," Kim whispered just before kissing the black lipped woman.

Shego returned the kiss, biting at the teen's lower lip lightly. She pushed her tongue into her girl's mouth as the teen moaned lightly. The couple were now engaged in a heated kiss that would make even the toughest of men blush. The black lipped female pulled away, her signature smirk resting on her lips; she was going to get out of apologizing to the blonde dolt one way or another. "And if I don't? Would you really say no to me Princess?" the purred question rang through Kim's ears.

The teen almost looked away from her girlfriend as her beating heart pounded even faster. Being as stubborn as she is, however, she held the older woman's gaze and nodded to the question, "I would."

"Really?" the raven haired villain quirked an eyebrow just before leaning in and stealing a kiss. Just as quickly as she'd captured the teen's pink lips, she pulled away still smirking. Shego knew that she could break Kim's resolve if she truly wanted to, just like the red head could get Shego to do things she'd never dream of doing. The black haired woman knew she'd turned the tables as her beloved turned her gaze, a light rosy blush coloring her cheeks.

The hero glanced over at Shego briefly before turning her gaze to the now interesting arm rest once more. _"If she wasn't so...so...breathtaking I'd be able to say no. Why does she have to be so seductive..?"_Kim thought silently. She couldn't say no to Shego's more intimate desires and both of them knew it. "At least talk to him?"

"Not a chance Kimmie. I might 'accidentally' teach him how third degree burns feel," the elder woman shrugged.

Kim sighed softly before shaking her head and climbing out of the already shut off vehicle. The plasma wielding woman followed her girlfriend up the walk way to the door shortly afterward, a rather chilled expression on her face. After waiting a for a few minutes, Ron emerged from the house. The blue eyed sidekick almost jumped into the closed wooden door as he eyed Shego standing next to Kim. "H-hey KP," he started, doing his best to avoid looking at the villain behind his child hood friend.

"Hey Ron," the red head smiled in sympathy, embracing the blonde. She whispered softly into his ear, just low enough so that Shego couldn't over hear her, "She's not going to hurt you, promise. She said she was sorry for knocking you out the other day." Kim shot her friend a wink as she pulled away from the hug. "So, how about we hit the amusement park?"

Unbeknownst to Ron or even Shego for that matter, Kim had today planned in advance. She'd secretly contacted Yori, a girl that her best friend had been interested in, and told her that they were going to the amusement park. It would be a welcome surprise for both her lover and Ron because it would become a double date of sorts. Being with Yori, who obviously had a thing for the blue eyed teen, would get allow him to move away from his feelings for the red head.

"U-uh...sure. Let's..uhm go," Ron scratched the back of his head nervously. He'd been looking forward to hanging out with his childhood friend, but he wasn't sure how smoothly things would be with Shego added to the mix.

Much like Kim had been expecting, her pale skinned lover snarled. She was obviously against the whole idea. "No way in hell am I dealing with this shit," the raven haired woman growled harshly.

Kim turned to face the woman who glared daggers at the poor blonde. A mischievous smile played on her lips as she leaned up to whisper in the elder female's ear, "It;ll be fine, I promise. You wont even notice he's there. He'll be too preoccupied with someone else I asked to come along." Kim gave the love of her life a wink before kissing her cheek and turning to walk down the drive to the car.

Ron, who had been huddled against the door to his home in fear, breathed a sigh of relief as Kim calmed the vicious villainess. He followed the duo only after making sure he was a considerably safe distance away from the plasma wielding female's immediate attack range. With a nervous glance in between both women, the blonde slid into the car on the driver's side; Kim was driving.

_**Unknown Area, Crimson Blood Slayer Society HQ - 2:11pm**_

Ericka and Ren sat directly across from the infamous leader of the Crimson Blood Slayer Society. The couple were now in the final stages of their planning with the boss. They'd been assured full cooperation and execution since their price had been met thrice over. A serious, stony expression was accenting each of the three strategists faces as they continued to go over battle strategies and tactics. Even though they had the upper hand when it came to numbers, Shego's plasma power easily outdid them.

"What if...we bribe her? Take something truly precious from her possession and force her to her knees? We have the weaponry to do it if we attack simultaneously. There's nothing she'd be able to do in the face of a barrage of bullets while trying to evade throwing stars and close range combatants," Syko suggested while leaning forward in her chair.

Ericka thought about the words that seemed to linger in the air for a long while before she would voice her opinion, "That'd require an excruciatingly painstaking amount of surveillance. I'm not sure if only three days would provide us with the information we need."

"Even if the original plan to take on of her prized possessions falls through, we would have an idea of when she's most vulnerable through the surveillance. I say we set up a recon team and have them watch her every movement. If we find an opportunity to strike - after we receive our shipment of weapons - we'll have everyone else on stand by so that we may act in a quickly and timely manner," Ren's gruff voice sounded through the room. The brute had a valid point that neither of the women could deny.

After a few moments to go over some of the sketchier, more precise details, the three settled on a plan. They would strictly watch Shego's movements for three days until the newest supply of weapons arrived. In that three day period, teams would also be sorted out and overall take down plans would be hatched. The masterminds behind the operation soon went their separate ways, anticipation of the up-and-coming battle putting light smirks on their faces.

_**Upperton Amusement Park - 3:36pm**_

After an extremely slow and tiring drive, Kim pulled the dark green sports car into the parking lot. The red head didn't drive slowly, in fact she drove more like her girlfriend. Traffic had been terrible causing the red head to have to massage her throbbing temple in an attempt to soothe the headache forming within her skull. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she could finally breathe easy and enjoy herself, "Finally, we're here. Let's go blow some steam on the roller coasters before I develop a migraine," the teen spoke as she was climbing out of the car.

The trio, after everyone exited the car, made their way into the amusement park. Shego and Kim led the way, their fingers intertwined snugly as a clear sign of their relationship. Ron walked a distance behind them. He was far enough back so that he wouldn't lose the women, but to also give them their space lest he be burned into ash by the super powered villainess. The blonde sighed, looking down at Rufus who had his head poked out of the pocket of his cargo pants. "Well, at least we get to eat all the beuno nacho we want." Inside the amusement park was a beuno nacho restaurant which is why Ron had been so insistent on going in the first place.

"Hey Ron, come up here," the red headed teen called back to her best friend as she glanced over her shoulder at him. Kim saw Yori up ahead and she was aware that Ron's sight was blocked. She'd been meaning to surprise him with Yori's seemingly random appearance because the hero knew that her friend had been down ever since her relationship with Shego had blossomed. A light smile resting on her pink lips, and the teen could have sworn she heard Shego growl just under her breath.

The blue eyed blonde trotted up to Kim's side, making sure to keep a bit of distance from the hot tempered woman beside his friend. "What's up KP?" he asked, glancing across at Shego just to make sure he wasn't about to be plasma blasted. Ron wasn't really paying to much attention to what was in front of him, that is, until the red head lifted a finger to point at a figure in the distance. The blonde lit up immediately as he caught sight of Yori; he did have a crush on her after all. Ron kissed Kim's cheek lightly in thanks before he ran off to meet up with the female ninja, a goofy grin on his face.

Kim, now giving her full attention to her lover once more, noticed that the elder female was hot...**REALLY** hot. Obviously the super powered female was about to burn her life time friend into nothing more then a pile of ash at his friendly kiss to the cheek; Shego truly resented the boy. "Shego, babe, calm down. It was just a friendly kiss." The teen heroine turned to look Shego in the eye. In that same instance, she noticed the deep scowl set into her face - she was about to let loose her plasma. _"Why does she have to be so damn hot-headed?" _Kim thought with an inward sigh. Really, sometimes the woman was just too quick to anger. Luckily for Ron, Kim could calm the woman pretty easily.

Shego felt her anger melt as she calmed down. The red head had simply pulled her to a stop and kissed her. The soft, gentle, and sweet contact had caused the green hued woman to calm down immediately. Piercing emerald eyes closed as the woman pulled her lover close to her, deepening the kiss by running her tongue along Kim's lower lip. The raven haired beauty pouted slightly as her Princess pulled away.

"C'mon, lets enjoy the park," Kim laughed softly before kissing Shego's cheek; the woman was absolutely adorable when she was pouting. Shooting her lover a wink, she added in a purred whisper, "You can enjoy me later, I promise."

Shego responded by kissing the teen's temple and taking her hand in hers. Her signature smirk rested on her lips as she glanced over at her girl. "You'll regret that later Princess. You're going to be sore for at least a day," the black lipped woman teased even though she was completely serious. When it came to pleasing the hero, no one did it better then Shego.

Kim simply rolled her eyes, a smile on her pink lips. They couple eventually caught up with Ron and Yori who had stopped to wait for them. The group split up again after riding a few of the roller coasters since Ron wanted to eat. Kim and Shego continued to walk around the park, a large soda in the villain's hand; they'd bought a drink that they decided to share after getting off of the last ride. After finishing off the drink and riding a few more roller coasters, the duo found a shaded table to sit down at.

"God Shego, you're more of a daredevil then I thought!" Kim laughed. One the ride they'd just disembarked from, Shego had been yelling at the conductor to make it go faster the whole time. She probably hadn't been heard over the screams of the other riders and Kim's laughing though. The woman had just settled on lifting the restraint and hanging from the coaster car with one hand. It was a dangerous stunt which sent the people able to see her into a panic. The villain had just laughed while Kim shook her head.

Shego simply shrugged, a grin on her face. "Not my fault the thing didn't go fast enough," the plasma wielding female laughed. After the ride, they'd almost been kicked out of the amusement park because of her little stunt. With a little..."persuasion", they'd been able to continue on without a problem.

"I still can't believe you burned him," Kim shook her head even though she was still laughing. Even as a hero, she couldn't deny that the security guard's reaction to Shego's plasma powers was priceless. The man had nearly jumped out of his skin as the villainess demonstrated just what she could do. The heroine had scolded her girlfriend and apologized to the rena-cop before they'd left the shocked crowd to sort themselves out.

"Yea, yea. I'm still surprised that no one has noticed who we are. I mean c'mon, how often do you see me kicking your ass on the news?" the emerald eyed woman inquired lazily, taking a bite of the churo she'd purchased. The sweetened bread was delicious although Shego decided she'd buy another drink soon.

The red head rolled her eyes, "Never. I always end up kicking your ass, and then you run off with Drakken." Kim pulled off a piece of her girlfriend's dessert, popping it into her mouth and licking the sugar from her lips and fingers shortly after she finished chewing. "Don't tell me you forgot how many time's I've had you thrown in prison," the teen smirked; she knew Shego hated it when she brought that up.

The black haired woman glared, popping the hero in the mouth lightly; she meant no real harm. "Listen, Princess, I know it's hard for you to admit defeat, but I always win. Even if you do manage to have me hauled off to prison, it's because I let you. I need a break from Drakken every once and a while ya know." Shego simply shrugged her shoulders, finishing off her churo and licking her fingers clean.

"Yea, whatever Shego. Keep telling yourself that, we wouldn't want your ego to be bruised now would we?" Kim scoffed, rolling her eyes in an annoyed fashion. Neither of the women would ever admit to losing to the other since their pride always seemed to clash. Since they were still rivals despite the intimacy between them, they would always have this banter amongst themselves; they were much too competitive not to.

An arrogant, challenging smirk appeared on the pale woman's lips at Kim's words. "Alright Princess, let's settle this right now. That is, unless Ms. goody-two-shoes is too afraid to face a big bad villain like me," Shego pushed herself to her feet, hands resting on the table in front of her. She was in Kim's face, purposely taunting the girl into an all out brawl.

Kim, sounding very Shego-like, growled in response to the insult. She would make her lover regret those words. "Bring it on. Just don't be surprised when you end up lain out on the concrete," the teen spat, her eyes narrowed in a competitive glare; it was on now. Neither fighter would allow the other to get away with her words.

Kim and Shego took up their stances a ways away from the table they'd previously been sitting at. They were standing in the middle of the walk way since it had cleared a bit. The serious looks on their faces, and the fighting stances the two women had adopted was already beginning to draw a crowd. This would be interesting.

Shego made the first move, running at her girlfriend, ready to strike at any given moment. As the super powered woman closed in, she and Kim exchanged a series of kicks and punches; Kim was serious this time around. Narrowing her eyes slightly, Shego would jump into a back flip to avoid a swift left hook. As she moved back, she'd been aiming to kick the red head. Kim easily jumped back to dodge, giving Shego the time to right herself and rush her again. Punch after punch, kick after kick, the fight grew more fierce. Eventually Shego had been able to get a few good hits off of Kim, although she'd paid for them; Kim had gotten her back with a few attacks of her own.

Thirty minutes passed and the fighters now stood unmoving, watching each other with sharp eyes. They weren't aware of the world around them, it was just the two of them, their passion showing up in their every move. A smirk adorned each of their faces as they both rushed at each other. Shego lowered herself in preparation to deliver a crushing uppercut. Kim, however, side stepped just before the woman launched the punch. The younger woman seized the opportunity to tackle her girlfriend to the ground, pinning her firmly. "Looks like I win."

Shego arched a eyebrow, still smirking. Without a moment's hesitation, the black haired woman leaned up and captured Kim's lips in a searing kiss. The teen melted, moaning softly against the soft lips that were pressed against her own. Shego used this chance to roll over, swapping positions with the teen. A sly smirk adorned her lips as she pulled away from the kiss, "Sorry Princess, but I win this time."

Kim puffed out her cheeks in a child like manner, a light blush turning them a rosy pink color. "That's not even fair...combining intimacy with fighting.." the teen grumbled under her breath even though she was unable to stay mad at the woman sitting atop her. After a few moments, Shego stood up, gripping her girl's wrist and pulling her to her feet easily. Dusting themselves off, the couple finally noticed the crowd that had gathered around them. It would seem that they finally recognized the duo even though Shego had kept her plasma powers under lock and key.

"I-it's Shego and Kim Possible!" one of the members of the crowd shouted out, his voice a mixture of fear and admiration. A series of "Yeah!" and "Oh my goodness!" soon followed after as everyone else realized who they'd just witnessed fighting; they hadn't seen the kiss that the fighters exchanged. The couple had been discussing letting the world in on the fact that they were in a relationship, but not until after they both retired from what they did. What a way for them to go public though...through a simple incident at an amusement park.

Glancing at one another, the women both turned to face the other. "Might as well show these people why we're out together," she smirked a bit. She and her girlfriend both had their reputations to think about, but it would be better if they got it over with now. They'd still be the talk of the town regardless of when they revealed since they were so well-known.

"It was going to happen sooner or later anyway. Might as well get it out of the way now...gives me another reason to tell my parents," Kim spoke as a smirk of her own appeared on her lips; Shego really was rubbing off on the hero. The couple moved in towards each other at the same time, their embrace automatic and instantaneous.

The crowd of spectators went dead silent as the two women became entangled within each others' arms. Loud, surprised gasps and cries echoed throughout the mob of people as the couple's lips connected in a passionately heated kiss. Cell phones were whipped out, the owner of the devices wildly trying to capture the moment on tape just to make sure what they were seeing was real. Kim and Shego broke away from each other, the elder female sporting her signature smirk while the younger hero blushed lightly.

Emerald eyes scanned the crowd swiftly before they landed on one figure in particular. The man was about 6 feet tall with shaggy brown hair and cold black eyes. He looked as though he was going to harm someone. The superpowered woman was dead on as the man drew a hand gun from the inside of his jacket. Everything happened in only a few seconds. The man took aim and fired. The bullet would've struck Kim, but Shego was already in motion. Melting the bullet, she snarled before running at the man. He was down, being beaten into a bloodied pulp.

Shego felt herself being yanked away from the almost dead male, two strong arms pulling her back before she could finish the poor fool. "Shego! You're not a killer!" Kim yelled, trying to get through to the enraged woman. The red head knew better than anyone else what Shego could do when she was upset, but even she hadn't seen the black haired woman this pissed off. "Don't...don't make me love a killer..." Kim added in a whisper.

* * *

**A/N: **I might do an alternate ending chapter for this one but it isn't yet confirmed. For now this is just an edit, cleaning up spelling errors and the like.

Until next time~


	7. Separation

**Chapter 7: Separation**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. All the characters mentioned [from the television show] belong to Disney.

* * *

_"Don't...don't make me love a killer..."_

The words rang through Shego's head mockingly; she'd already fired off her plasma blast. Only several seconds passed before the blood curling scream of the would-be assassin rang through the air. He now lay dead, body still smoldering with green flame. The black haired villain turned around to face the hero who's grip had fallen from her body. "Kim...I...I'm sorry." In her eyes, even the people around them could see the pain. She had lost herself in such a blind rage that she now had blood on her hands.

A look of true disbelief and terror rested on Kim's face as she saw the plasma bolt soaring towards it's target. The agonizing screams of the man had caused her to loose her grip on her lover; this was real. Shego had killed the man. Even though the green hued woman had done it because of her, the olive eyed teen couldn't look at the elder woman. "No..." she whispered. Shaking her head, the teen turned away from her girlfriend with teary eyes. Kim ran away from the crowd, the corpse, and, most hard of all, the love of her life; the killer.

Shego felt her heart break all at once. Of course she was aware that the Kim running away was her fault, but it was still painful all the same. Tears, actual tears, ran down the super power woman's face at the overwhelming feeling of losing Kim, the one she would do anything for; even kill. If Shego had been a lesser soul, she would've fallen to her knees at the indescribable pain coursing through her body, mind, and soul. Instead, she wiped her tears and put on a strong face, walking in the direction opposite her beloved.

The crowd seemed to form two, perfect lines along either side of the heartbroken villain, watching as she walked away. "So uhm...did they just kiss and then break up in front of us..?" someone asked, looking around the crowd before looking at Shego's back; it was as they weren't afraid of her, and they truly weren't at the time. In fact, they all felt some sort of sympathy towards the villain because the reason for the villianess's actions had spread amongst themselves. "Yea...I think so," someone answered. Everyone flinched back as Shego stopped walking, looking over her shoulder at the woman who had spoken. A scowl adorned the super powered woman's face, eyes gleaming with hurt.

_**Tree, Just Outside of the Amusement Park - 5:41pm**_

"Tyler reporting in. Subject's girlfriend is on the move. They seem to have had a fight, both are in a weakened state. Requesting permission to move in for the girlfriend's capture," a voice spoke into a cellphone. It was one of the members of the CBSS, in fact, who'd been given the task to tail the couple and monitor their movements at the amusement park.

"Take her down. Leave any witnesses dead. We don't need to draw any attention to ourselves just yet, that girl is Kim Possible after all," a female's voice replied. Syko was giving her orders as she sat behind her desk. A small smirk rested on her red lips at the situation; this was moving more smoothly and more quickly then she'd thought. Capturing Kim would not only fulfill part of her organization's contract, but she could ransom the girl off after Shego was in their possession.

"Roger. Moving in to take down target Kim Possible," with that, Tyler disconnected the call. Jumping down from his position in a fairly large and well-leaved tree, he silently crept up behind Kim. The brown haired male put covered the hero's mouth and nose with a cloth laced with a drug meant to knock a person out. After a struggle, the olive eyed girl's world went black, her limp body falling into the man's arms.

Wasting no time, he threw the teen in the back of his car, her arms and legs bound. Sliding into the driver's seat, he would speed off towards the boss who was waiting at the CBSS HQ. "I've successfully captured Kim Possible. I am currently en route to the HQ."

_**Drakken's Lair, Shego's Quarters - 6:35pm**_

Shego lay on her bed, a pillow covering her face. The black lipped female was a mess. After walking to the lair from the amusement park - she couldn't bring herself to drive her car or go to her actual house for that matter - the villain had been met with Drakken's insistent whining and ranting about where she'd been and his newest plan to take over the world. She'd gone off on him, a lot more harshly then she normally would due to the emotions clouding her mind. Shego wanted nothing more than to break down and cry over Kim, but she didn't. She kept a mask of being perfectly fine firmly in place as she dealt with her blue boss.

After she'd broken away from the mad scientist, she'd locked her door and destroyed the punching bag that was set up along the wall. "Fuck! Why the hell did that bastard have to be there!" Tears now threatened to flow from the piercing emerald eyes that swam with hurt, pain, and longing. "Damn it...Kimmie..." she dared utter the words as the anger that had overtaken her subsided, the plasma wielding woman sliding down the wall. Shego sat back against the wall, tears streaming down her face. She was looking up at the ceiling, a hand clutching her chest where her shattered heart lie.

God it hurt.

Her eyes slid closed, leaving only the swirling images of herself and Kim to plague her. Hours passed as Shego remained in the position; she was unable to get the red head out of her head. The villainess pushed herself to her feet as Drakken banged on the door, yelling and ranting at her all the while. _"Why won't he ever just shut the fuck up...? God...I need some aspirin.." _The green hued woman forced herself to her feet, and walked into the bathroom. After washing her face, she couldn't help but gaze at her reflection in the mirror. She only saw bits and pieces of herself, the rest of her belonging to the petite hero who'd run out of her life. Looking down at her hands, she saw the blood of the man she'd killed. Blinking she realized that it was only a figment of her imagination, "This man's blood...will be on my hands until the day I die. There's no way in hell I'll be able to forget..."

Sighing loudly, the dark haired thief left her bathroom and opened the door to the hallway. She stood looking at Drakken coldly. "What the hell do you want?" her voice matched her eyes, cold and sharp.

Being as clueless as he is, Drakken didn't notice the dark aura that surrounded the super powered female. He simply went on with his whined request, "You need to go steal mechanical arm that Razion has in production!"

_"It gives me an excuse to see Kim again...at the very least I can let her know how much I love her," _Shego thought as she stared coldly at her boss. "Hand over the blue prints and location..how do you expect me to get anything done without them?"

Drakken beamed as he ran off to fetch the blue prints. It wasn't everyday that Shego went along with his plans this easily. He couldn't help but wonder what had gotten in to the sarcastic female, but he didn't voice it; he knew how Shego was when it came to her personal matters. The blue man soon came back with a rolled up diagram and handed it over to Shego who studied them carefully.

Now that she had her entrance and exit plan, as well as a back up plan, she was ready. Steeling herself for the encounter with her Kimmie, Shego set out on her way.

_**Crimson Blood Slayer Society HQ - 6:45pm**_

Kim woke up with a low groan. Her arms and legs were sore, having been bound for such a time; she was now free, however, and was eternally thankful. Blinking her tired olive green eyes open, the teen looked around. Her vision was slightly blurred, but she was able to make out the figures of three people standing in a tri-formation just outside of the cell she'd been locked inside of. Squinting a bit, the hero was faintly able to make out a tall, black haired male with broad shoulders, a shorter blonde female, and finally a black haired female. They were talking about something.

"Now that we've confirmed the girl to be Kim Possible, we can go after Shego. While we're at it, my company can also secure a ransom payment," Syko's calm, cool voice sounded. The leader of the CBSS was looking forward to seeing just what one would pay to have the hero back on the streets.

Ericka spoke up first, pushing a strand of her golden hair behind her ear, "As long as we get Shego, I don't care what you do with the girl. She's only bait..Shego is my only target."

"Very well. Shego will be contacted via cell phone, the situation relayed during the brief conversation. At that point I will then begin making arrangements to ransom the girl off to the highest bidder," Syko responded in a business-like voice. The red lipped woman would then be on her way, stepping out of the automatic sliding doors after a short walk. Ericka and Ren soon followed the brutal leader; they still had to plan just how they would take Shego down once she arrived.

The teen pushed herself to her feet - she'd been sitting with her back against the wall - and looked around the small cell. She needed to get out, that much was certain. Kim soon realized that her mini laser had been confiscated along with her hand held Kimmunicator. Thankfully, the girl always carried around the wrist watch that also doubled as a Kimmunicator; she kept the old one with her for old times sake. "Damn...of course I wouldn't have a signal. They're probably cutting off all communications with some jamming device," she muttered under her breath. This was going to be a lot harder then she'd given the goons credit for.

Kim sat in the cell for hours tampering with the wrist watch. She was trying to reconfigure the wiring so that it'd act like her mini laser. Without the proper tools to do so, she was having quite a bit of trouble. The red head hid the device as a guard came in the slide her a tray of food; this was truly like prison. The actual layout of the room was like that of a prison, numerous cells lining the walls. Some of them had people resided within them and the hero would make it a point to free them aswell provided she could free herself. _"God Shego...what the hell did you do..?"_ the teen sighed, the thought of the super powered woman leaving her even more distraught.

_**Razion Labs - 7:00pm**_

Shego stood just outside of the immense complex. The skilled thief was cloaked in the darkness, her form hidden behind a tree a small distance away from the buildings. She knew exactly where the prototype was, but retrieving it would pose more of a problem. Even the villain had to admit that the security would be tough to get past without tripping the alarm. Steeling herself, the thief was on the move.

She slipped elegantly and gracefully past the patrolling guards. Entering the correct building, she expertly avoided the laser sensors and pressure pads that would set off the alarm system. Finally reaching her destination, she plucked the mechanical arm from it's resting place. After placing it in a case meant to protect the piece of technology, she slid it into the bag strapped onto her back. _"Now where's Kimmie? She's usually here by now..."_ the thief pondered silently.

Just then, Shego's personal cell phone rang. Only a select few knew the number and none of them called often; if they did call it was in the day time. The surprised villain pulled the device from her pocket and hit the answer button. "We have Kim. If you want to see her again, you'll listen carefully," a woman's cold voice sounded through the speaker just as the phone was placed the green hued woman's ear.

The emerald eyed woman almost yelled into the phone; this person could not be serious. Kim wouldn't let herself be captured that easily. But...they had to have searched through endless databases to find the number. It was possible that what this person was saying was true. Speaking in a low whisper so as to not alert any passing guards, Shego replied to the female on the other end, "If even one strand of her hair is out of place you will wish you were never born." Shego was deadly serious, her voice actually calm. It, surprisingly, wasn't reflecting the bubbling rage that was building within her.

"I assure you, Kim Possible is perfectly fine. If you want the girl to survive, you will come to this location tomorrow evening at 12:15pm. If you arrive any later then the specified time, she will die," Syko responded calmly. She was unaffected by the threat, she was the leader of a group of deadly assassins after all. After a brief moment of silence, the leader of the deadly group relayed to Shego the location of the meeting. It was a trap, of course, and the red lipped woman who sat behind her wooden desk was aware that Shego already knew that. This would be a lot more fun if the super powered woman put up as much of a fight as Ericka was expecting.

Shego almost crushed the cellular device in her hand after the call had been disconnected. She was shaking with rage...with fear. She wasn't scared for herself, not at all, but rather she was afraid that the bandits would hurt her beloved. "Damn it!" she growled, punching the nearest wall and leaving a sizable hole in her wake. This was enough to set off the alarms, the screeching sirens only serving to fuel the fire raging within the raven haired woman.

By the time Shego returned the the lair, she had beaten every single guard at the Razion laboratories to a bloody pulp. They were still alive...barely. Tossing the bag to her blue boss, she wordless departed from him; she had some things to do. The super powered woman knew that she was going to walking into a trap and had thus devised a counter plan. It would require her to perfect a new trick with her powers, however, so she would have to train until she dropped with what her limited time. "Princess...hang in there..." the emerald eyed thief muttered softly as she went into the 'basement' of the lair to begin her training.

* * *

**A'N: **This is going to remain a short chapter, but as I may post an alternate turn-out for it. Nothing much left to say.

Until next time~


	8. Ultimatum

**Chapter 8: Ultimatum**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. All the characters mentioned [from the television show] belong to Disney.

* * *

Shego emerged from the lair's basement area just as the clock struck 11:00am. She'd been going at her training long in to the night, not resting or taking a break except to relieve her bladder. She hadn't slept, her body and mind exhausted. All of her effort had paid off, however, as she'd perfected not one, but two new techniques. Forcing her sore, exhausted body to her bedroom, she would strip down just as she was to step into the bathroom area. Gritting her teeth, she would turn on the shower and step under the slightly chilly torrent of water. _"Damn...I hope I can push myself to use my powers. If I can't...everything would've been pointless..." _Shego took her time in the shower as the hot water soothed her muscles. Before she was able to fall asleep, she turned the handle of the shower so as to make the water cold. The now cold water sweeping over her body served to wake the green hued woman up, refueling her energy supply for the time being.

After stepping out of the shower, drying herself off, blowing drying her hair, and changing into her signature catsuit, Shego was out the door. She walked through the identical twisting hallways of the lair her mind clear and alert. Narrowing her darkened emerald gems, she stood face-to-face with her boss; Drakken had been searching for the super powered female as usual. "Don't say a word. I will kill you," came Shego's deadly serious and eerily calm voice. She side stepped the blue dolt who's mouth hung open, eyes blinking in shock; never had he heard the black lipped female speak in such a manner no matter how pissed off she was with him. Drakken wisely kept his mouth shut, his only movement before Shego disappeared turning around to watch her.

Shego made her way to the base's hanger, eying her personal jet which was parked nearest the airplane exit. The dark green mechanical masterpiece had just been maintenanced and refueled only two days prior which meant it was in top flying condition. Not waiting for one of the airplane crews to arrive, Shego pulled the keys to the jet from her pocket. From the remote, she opened the cockpit. Crouching and leaping into the air, the super powered woman shot torrents of plasma at the ground which catapulted her into the air. Landing safely in the cock pit of the plane, Shego started the engine, the cock pit closing automatically. She moved the jet into position for take off before opening the hanger door. Rocketing to unprecedented speeds in only mere seconds, the green jet shot out of the lair and ascended above the clouds.

Looking at the watch on her wrist, Shego determined that she had only five minutes to reach her destination. Pushing the jet's speed, she broke the sound barrier with ease before pushing on the throttle even further. She'd make it, that much was certain.

_**Abandoned Prison Facility - 12:13pm**_

The entire Crimson Blood Slayer Society was out here in force. Each of the members were covering their leader, Ren, and Ericka who all stood in the center of the massive court ground. The one and only Kim Possible stood in between Ren and Syko, hands bound with handcuffs. The pinch of the cool steel was unsettling to the red head. That coupled with the fact that she might die in only two minutes had been enough to stress the teen out, though she didn't show it; her facial expression was unreadable.

"Looks like Shego won't be showing up after all," Syko's cool voice sounded throughout the area. The red lipped female turned on her heel, her wrist watching reading 12:15. She was just about to give the order to kill the teen when the sound of a high speed jet reached her ears. Moments later she saw the green jet overhead, the well built plane circling back and landing only a few feet away from where the kidnappers stood.

As the sound of the jet's engine ceased, the cockpit opened to reveal Shego. Jumping to the ground, the villainess stood with her gaze fixed on Ericka. "Let's settle this right here, right now Ericka. Kim has nothing to do with this, so let her go," Shego's rather calm voice sounded through the area much like Syko's had just moments earlier.

"Unfortunately for you Shego, that's not possible. You see, Kim here is going to be ransomed off while you fall to your knees and do my bidding. After all these years you should've been expecting it. You did break me into pieces that day," Ericka retorted, hatred gleaming in her eyes. Seems like Shego and Ericka's past had consisted of something far deeper than a simple rivalry; the two had been together.

"I'll tell you the same thing I said back then, You're too much of a liability. You are much too reckless and I don't want to be involved in your antics any longer," Shego responded as she looked the other female square in the eye. She wasn't intimidated at all..in fact, Shego knew that Ericka was afraid. That's why she'd set up this trap. There was no way that the blonde would ever beat the green hued female in a fair fight so she'd hired mercenaries to help take her down.

Before Ericka could speak, Syko cut in, "Enough of this irrelevant bickering." red lips curved into a smirk; Shego was going down. "Attack!" came the order that each of the assassins had been waiting for. All at once automatic assault rifles started going off, exploding shuriken and kunai knives flew through the air and rocket launchers sent out deadly missiles. Ericka, Ren, and Syko all moved back, out of the blast radius of the missiles and exploding weapons.

Shego, acting quickly, leapt forward, catching Kim in her arms. Just before impact of the projectiles, Shego allowed her plasma to encircle herself and Kim. This created a shimmering green force field that was hot enough to melt the metal and strong enough to not allow them access to the duo residing within it's confines. "Kimmie..." Shego seemed to forget everything around her even as the constant drain of her energy told her she was using one of her new techniques.

Kim hadn't said a word. She'd simply wrapped her arms around the woman in front of her, tears stinging at her eyes; Shego had melted the handcuffs. It was foolish of her to get that upset with the elder female even if she had murdered a man. It had all been in order to protect her but the teen's natural instinct to do good had simply shrouded the good to her lover's actions. "I'm sorry," the teen replied as she nuzzled into the taller woman's neck.

A smile graced Shego's lips as she closed her eyes and wrapped her own arms around her olive eyed hero. She held the girl for a while, stroking her hair in a loving manner before the feel of missiles and other projectiles impacting the almost transparent green shield ceased. Just before the smoke cleared, Shego kissed the red head. It was a kiss full of emotion, full of passion, full of love. The duo parted as the need for air overcame their lungs. Emerald eyes opened to meet olive eyes, each pair of the green gems swimming with love. "Kim..I love you."

"I love you too Shego," Kim replied as she placed a gentle kiss on her beloved's cheek. Kim wanted nothing more then to get out of here and snuggle with her favorite super villain at this point, but she knew that their affections would have to wait; they had work to do. Pulling herself away from Shego and crouching on the ground - the force field wasn't large enough for either of them to stand - Kim peered in the direction of where the trio last stood. "You know we're going to have to get out of here somehow," the red head spoke grimly. She knew that Shego had a limit to how long she could use her powers and judging by the way her lover's gate was sluggish in a way that was unnoticeable to those who hadn't fought her almost every night for the past few years, she knew that the raven haired woman was exhausted.

Shego had already planned everything beyond the point of rescuing Kim from the clutches of Ericka and her goons. It would be hard on the red head, but it would be for the best in the end. "My main concern is getting you out of here. If I can manage that then nothing else matters," the elder female stated matter-of-factly as she too stood in a crouched position. If Shego couldn't escape, she'd force Kim into the jet. She could start it and engage it's autopilot feature from the remote that was tucked away in her ankle pouch. "Before you say a word, I'm serious Kimmie. I can't let you stick around to be captured again. Besides, if you get away you can always call for help."

Kim puffed out her cheeks in a childish manner at Shego's words. It was already hard enough not being with her, but being forced to leave while Shego was in danger? That was hell on earth for the teen. A sigh escaped her lips at the tone of the elder woman's voice; she wasn't taking no for an answer. "Fine...but if you get captured I'm never going to forgive you for making me leave like this," Kim replied with finality; the smoke was almost gone now which meant they'd have to leap into action soon.

With a simple nod, Shego turned her full attention to the task at hand; she had to figure out a way to get them both out of here while limiting the use of her powers. Just using the plasma shield had taken a lot out of the already exhausted woman. The only thing keeping her awake was the adrenaline pumping through her system and her will to get Kim to safety. As the smoke cleared, Shego stopped the energy flow that had been sustaining the shield, standing to her full height. She felt Kim do the same beside her, the duo looking at the other simultaneously. As their green eyes met they both gave a brief nod before they both ran forward. Shego's aim was Ericka and Ren, while Kim went after Syko.

The duo finally met their immediate opponents, each female throwing punches and kicks. Neither of them were going to allow their opponents the first strike; they wanted to set their own pace. Shego, combating both Ren and Ericka was facing a bit of trouble. Not only were her movements sluggish, but she was unable to use her super powers to even the odds. With a low growl she ducked and dodge Ren's blade while simply redirecting Ericka's attacks using simple yet effective akido techniques. _"Shit...those damn assassins are getting in the way of all the chances I'd have against these two..." _Narrowing her eyes, she started thinking up a new strategy to beat the odds stacked against her. _"I have my jet here..duh! Time to put it's new system to the test." _Doing a back flip to avoid a punch and a few bullets, Shego plucked the remote to her plane from it's place in her ankle pouch. Putting her shield up, she would speak into the device, "Attack Order Delta: Eliminate all personnel in this area excluding Kim Possible." The plane's engine revved to life, the vehicle taking off before circling around and firing it's guns and missiles at the CBSS assassins, Ericka, Ren, and Syko. Thankfully the plane's built in AI could maneuver and dodge with elegance while still occupying the attention of the assassins.

Kim had been faring better then her girlfriend since she only had one person to face off against, and she wasn't nearly as worn out. The hero had managed to get a few shots off of the woman who led the group of assassins, but she'd paid for each one of them. Syko, wearing gloves that had small spikes along the knuckle area, had scratched the teen up a pretty badly. It was nothing Kim couldn't push through, but it was obvious that things could easily take a turn for the worse. The sound of Shego's jet starting up made her blink just as she dived and rolled to avoid a shuriken. Seems like the plane had more to it then meets the eye as Kim soon found out as the plane started firing off missiles and rounds of bullets at their opponents.

The explosive battle wore for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Syko's group of assassins had either been killed or simply retreated due to the constant fire of Shego's jet. The impressive vehicle was now just circling overhead, searching for an opening to strike without harming Kim or Shego. Kim was a bloody mess, but she was still standing and fighting tirelessly. Syko had several concussions due to powerful blows by the teen, but she too kept on fighting. Shego was on the verge of passing out, the only thing keeping her going being the need to get Kim out of here. Ren and Ericka were relatively unscathed since they'd been double teaming the exhausted villainess.

Shego fell to a knee, her body heavy and uncooperative. Her mind was screaming at her to get up, to move as the deadly tag team closed on her. The super powered female shot to her feet after narrowly avoiding a fatal blow to her person, emerald eyes glowing. The woman had fallen unconscious but through her sheer will power alone, she was still fighting. Now able to surpass the limits of her conscious mind, her movements were sharper and faster. Green plasma trailed behind her as she moved, the hot substance outlining Shego's body; thankfully her suit was fire retardant. In this state, she was able to surpass Ren's super reflexes, all of the attacks she aimed at the male hitting their mark.

Kim, after a long and tiring fight, finally managed to get Syko to fall back. As the teen watched the red eyed woman's retreating form, she couldn't help but notice the slight lag in her step. Knowing that she hadn't aimed at her legs, she determined that Syko had not only been fighting in heels, but she wasn't even fighting in her best form. That woman...was incredible to have hurt Kim to such a point and putting up such a ferocious fight without being able to go at it with her best skills. Taking a painful breath, the teen turned around to see how Shego was doing. "Shego...why're are you so damn reckless..?" the teen muttered as she forced her pained body to move towards the other in an attempt to help out.

It was as though Shego knew what her girlfriend was thinking even in her unconscious state. Moving in front of the red head, Shego stood facing her opponents who were shaken up from her sudden display of power. The glow to her eyes brightened as the flames outlining her body began moving to one point of her body; her hands. In the space of a few seconds, Shego had gathered a massive amount of energy into the palms of her hands, forcing every bit of her plasma power into this one concentrated attack. Pushing out, she launched a volley of flame, the bits of energy that seemed to drip from the torrent doubling as grenades. Controlling the torrent, Shego wrapped the plasma around, launching it at Ren. Her attack hit dead on as the male had been trying to dodge the grenade-like balls of plasma on the ground. Maintaining the energy flow for a bit longer, she managed to hit Ericka as well, knocking her unconscious since her regenerative abilities saved her from her boyfriend's fate.

As the two kidnappers fell to the ground unconscious or otherwise, Shego's jet finally came to land before shutting off the engines. Just as the plane landed, Shego's eyes lost their glow and the super powered woman fell to the ground..or rather she would've fallen to the ground if Kim hadn't caught her half way through her fall. "Hell...Shego..." the teen muttered softly as she held the woman in her arms. Kim herself was trying not to pass out which only spelled trouble for the duo if they couldn't get out of there. Managing to pull Shego onto her back and walk over to the jet, she looked up at the plane; it would be hell trying to figure out the controls. Carefully reaching into Shego's ankle pouch, the teen produced the little remote that could control the plane in front of her. Pressing a few buttons, she managed to have a latter be lowered from the plane that led up to the open cockpit. Carefully climbing up and seating both herself and Shego inside, she called Wade; she'd finally looked at her Kimmunicator and saw that she had a connection. "Wade...I need you to control this jet from where you are..." she managed as the darkness fringing on the outside of her vision began to center itself and lull her into unconsciousness.

"Whoa...Kim, you're seriously hurt. I just did a scan since you look like you were just roughed up...your vitals are low. Should I fly you to the hospital or..?" The boy genius asked worriedly. He was concerned for his long time friend and simply wanted to help her out.

"No..just..my house. If I go to the hospital...Shego'll be arrested.." the teen muttered as she plugged the Kimmunicator into the plane's console. After taking a few minutes to do that, the red head's world went fuzzy, her head spinning. She heard Wade's voice before she passed out but couldn't make out just what he was saying. The hero now lay crumpled against her also unconscious lover as Wade typed away, figuring out the high tech systems and controls of the plane before setting it's autopilot feature for Kim's house and engaging the system.

By the time Shego's jet landed in the street in front of the Possible Family's house, Wade had phoned ahead to tell her parents about the situation. Anne Possible paced about the house anxiously awaiting her daughters arrival, medical kit set up and ready to go. She'd been told that Kim had been suffering from a dangerous amount of blood loss, and that Shego, who was accompanying her daughter, was running a bit of a fever. James Possible who'd been at work when he received the call from Wade rushed home and had also joined his wife in worrying.

Kim and Shego were plucked from the plane by the red head's parents almost immediately after they landed. Even with the severity of the situation, Mr. Dr. Possible couldn't help but look at the jet in awe; it was indeed a technological masterpiece. After carrying the fallen women into the house, Mrs. Dr. Possible got to work cleaning and bandaging her daughter's wounds. After having Kim carried up to her room, the medical doctor of the house treated Shego's condition with a cool cloth on her forehead. Having assumed that Shego had been trying to protect Kim since they'd arrived together, Anne also had her carried up to Kim's room.

_**A Few Hours Later...**_

Groaning as she opened her emerald eyes, the black lipped thief blinked rapidly to clear her vision and take in her surroundings. Even in the dim light of the setting sun Shego could tell that she was at Kim's house; she'd stopped by on more then one occasion even though Kim didn't necessarily know that. As she sat up, a now dry cloth fell into her lap which she quickly tossed onto the nightstand next to the bed. As she looked to her side she saw Kim's still sleeping form and ran her fingers through her fiery mane. She gave a soft, almost silent laugh as her Princess seemed move into the contact. The younger girl reaching out to her in a way a child would reach for their favorite stuffed animal prompted the thief to lay down under the covers and cuddle with the red head.

As Shego lay stroking the red head's hair, the girl finally began to come to. Olive hues opened slowly, a light yawn escaping pink lips. Wincing slightly at her wounds as she stretched, the hero wrapped her arms around Shego's form. "Looks like we both made it," she spoke in a slightly groggy voice. She was happy, safe and peaceful in the elder woman's arms; she would never let this woman go again even if it killed her.

"Yea, we made it. Let's just hope that we get a chance to rest before something else happens.." Shego replied while embracing the younger girl in a loving manner. The black haired female fell silent as she absently stroked her girl's back. _"I..don't remember anything after falling to the ground. I...should've died then, but I obviously didn't. What the hell happened..? How did we both get here in one piece..?" _thoughts like these continued to plague the emerald eyed woman's mind until she felt Kim's lips against her own. Looks like the olive eyed teen had sensed that something was bugging her and opted to...take her mind off of it. Pushing her tongue into the red head's mouth, Shego allowed the ever burning desire for the girl take over her.

Pulling the cover over them, Shego would kiss and nibble at Kim's neck. The elder female was sure to leave her love mark in her mouth's wake as she pushed her thigh against her lover's heated core, one of her hands moving up to fondle the red head's sensitive mound through the fabric of her shirt. As the teen arched into the contact, a light moan escaping the girl's pink lips, Shego tugged off Kim's shirt before unclasping the hero's bra and attaching her mouth to one of the gems resting atop the fleshy area. Her mouth sucked at the perky peak as one of her hands came up to roll the other peak between skilled fingers. The same hand that was giving Kim's neglected nipple such attention was also kneaded the sensitive mound, Shego's free hand trailed down slowly, tracing random patterns along the teen's side.

Kim squirmed under the pleasureful assault, her teeth sinking into her lower lip in an attempt to keep quiet. They were at her parent's house and Kim certainly didn't want anyone to barge in on their fun. The teen took in a sharp breath as Shego licked down her torso, one of her slender fingers working at removing the clothing covering her most intimate treasure. The raven haired woman's tongue ran the length of the red head's dripping flower, her tongue then coming up to circle around her pulsing clit. She sucked at the pulse point biting on the bud lightly. Kim's petite body shock violently with her sudden orgasm, her sticky juices coating her thighs as the nectar ran freely. She'd bitten into her lip harshly to silence the scream that was building just at the back of her throat, a light trickle of blood flowing into her mouth as she finally caught her breath in low, fast pants.

A smirk tugged at the black lipped woman's mouth as she allowed her tongue to lap up the freely flowing honey. The taste of her beloved on her tongue was invigorating, her tongue soon delving into the source. She was pleased at the juices continued to flow, speeding and slowing with the changing motions of her tongue. Soon, she was able to feel the tell-tale clamping of an approaching orgasm around her tongue. This pushed Shego to add a digit to work alongside her tongue, taking the hero over the edge that much faster. At this second orgasm, Kim couldn't contain the loud moan that'd escaped her, her muscles tensing and relaxing as the waves of pleasure washed over her. Finally coming down from this second orgasm, the olive eyed female panted softly. Shego was still getting her fill of the sweet honey that flowed from her, but she couldn't take another push over the edge; not right now. Pulling at Shego's midnight black hair with amazing strength for someone in her situation, she brought the others' face back up to her own. "Shego...I love you..." she spoke as she pressed her lips to the elder female's a light moan escaping her at the taste of herself on the others' tongue.

"Love you too Princess," she responded as she finally pulled away from the kiss and pressed her forehead to the teen's. She'd been about to kiss her girl once more but stopped; she heard footsteps. "Mm...looks like our fun's been cut short. I'll see you later Kimmie," Shego's cool voice purred into the teen's ear just before the thief disentangled herself from the hero and disappeared through the window. Kim, thankful that her clothes hadn't been sent far, pulled on the clothing before feigning sleep just as her mother peaked through the door. Mrs. Dr. Possible noticed that Shego was gone, but she decided that it was for the better; the villain had probably bolted out of the house as soon as she'd come to. Shaking her head slightly, she closed the door and continued on to the room she shared with her husband.

_"Dammit Shego...that was too close for comfort.." _the teen thought in a relieved manner as she pushed herself to her feet and changed the bed sheets. After changing the sheets, the teen stripped out of her clothing once more before going to take a nice cold shower. The chilly torrent of water helped to soothe the still aching want for the older woman. After washing herself thoroughly and drying her hair, the hero changed into her sleeping clothes before turning in for the night, the earlier antics finally catching up with her.

* * *

**A/N : **Happy Turkey Day everyone! I appreciate you all for reading up until this point and I hope you will continue to do so. **Send ideas my way if you want me to continue on with this and update more quickly!**

Enjoy your holiday!

Until next time ~


	9. Moving Forward

**Chapter 9: Moving Forward**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. All the characters mentioned [from the television show] belong to Disney.

* * *

_**Abandoned Prison Facility – 10:20pm**_

Ericka woke up, eyes squinting against the soft glow of the moon and the many stars littering the night sky. Her body, having healed for the most part, was only sore as she pushed herself into an upright sitting position. As the blonde's senses came back to her, she felt the chill of the night apon her half naked form; Shego's attack had hit her from behind, the charred remains of her clothing falling from her as she moved. Running her hands over the arms she'd recently wrapped around herself, the hate-filled woman remembered Ren.

The fight came rushing back to her – she remembered having the upper hand in the beginning and almost winning the fight, she remembered Shego's jet overhead taking out their ranks, she remembered the green hued woman falling to the ground before her powers increased exponentially, and most clearly, she remembered Ren getting hit with the plasma attack and going down. She knew what his fate was to be, but she had to confirm it for herself, teary crystal eyes moving to look around. Her blurring vision was able to focus on her boyfriends still body in the distance, her heart aching terribly within her chest. Despite the cold, Ericka forced herself to her feet and walked stiffly to the love of her life, collapsing atop his body as soon as she reached him.

She stayed like that for 15 minutes before the chill and stench of ashen flesh forced her inside. She made her way to the showers, scrubbing from her the dirt and grim coating her pale body while also warming herself up. After cleansing herself, the broken woman found a spare set of her clothing and promptly changed into it before heading to the incinerator room and prepping the flame to be used. After her preparations were complete, she braved the cold once more, dragging Ren's corpse to the waiting fire with effort. Stroking his mangled and burned face one last time, she would throw his body into the incinerator and watch as he burned, tears streaking her face.

Hours passed before the blonde finally left the room, but when she did, she headed straight for the sleeping area she and Ren had set up once they'd first found and revamped the place. Sitting on the edge of the bed she once shared with her love, a slightly shaky hand would grasp a black cell phone, slender fingers skimming over the numbers as if on autopilot. As the device rang, Ericka allowed herself to feel nothing, nothing except her rage, her anger, her hatred. After 4 rings a smooth, controlled voice answered. Reddened blue eyes narrowed dangerously as Ericka herself spoke, "Our business is far from over. Meet me at the prison and make sure to bring more then your usual lot. We'll be needing a lot more manpower than I originally assumed..."

_**Kim's House, Rooftop – 10:20pm**_

Shego lay atop the Possible Residence's roof, arms behind her head to serve as a pillow of sorts as she gazed at the stars. The ebony haired thief knew she was capable of a few more hours of sleep, and that her body would greatly appreciate it, but her mind had other ideas. She was still unsure, uncertain as to how she was able to come out of that fight alive because she knew her Princess wouldn't have been able to rescue her. As she continued to ponder the thought, she reached deep within herself and soon found the answer; her powers were growing, expanding in a way that would cause great devastation should she ever go on a wild rampage. _"Looks like I have a lot of training ahead of me...If my powers really are growing, that would explain how we made it out alive, but I also need to be able to tap into whatever force it is that saved us..." _Shego couldn't help but sigh for she knew she had a lot more to figure out and even more to practice and try. Before long, the villainess was smirking for her mind drifted along with the various possibilities of what she'd be able to do with this new growth. Nearly an hour ticked by before emerald eyes fell shut and Shego's mind shut down, sweet, peaceful slumber overcoming her as she basked in the light of the moon.

_**Kim's House, Kim's Room – 7:59am**_

Olive eyes cracked open, a soft groan escaping slightly parted lips as Kim stretched and soon after sat upright in her bed. A soft smile settled on her pink lips at the memory of her time with Shego the night before; she was satisfied beyond her belief for she had the knowledge of having her girlfriend back, they were safe (for the time being at least), and of course she'd been blessed with sweet release twice. A soft rumble in the teen's stomach almost made her laugh, but she controlled her unbridled joy and happiness effectively maintaining the silence floating about her bedroom. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed after pulling the covers from her body and a final stretch, the red head made her way to her connected bathroom to relieve her bladder and a shower. After brushing her teeth and finishing up in the bathroom, Kim tugged on a pair of jeans and a baby blue top that hugged her body nicely. As she was getting dressed, the smell of food drifted into the young woman's room caused her stomach to growl at her once more, a clear order to eat. She was curious as she found herself walking the stairs of her home for she knew her parents hadn't woken up just yet.

As she made it downstairs and came into view of the kitchen, her suspicions were confirmed, though it didn't stop the teen from being pleasantly surprised. Shego moved about the kitchen gracefully, humming a soft tune as she added the finishing touches to a breakfast for two, and the red head found her mouth watering. "Mornin' Princess. Figured you'd be hungry," Shego nearly purred as she noticed Kim's appearance. The martial artist was dressed in her signature catsuit, as per normal, but she was also wearing an apron she'd found in the kitchen amongst the items in the food pantry. The green hued woman could feel her lover staring at her, and it brought a slight smile to her face though it went unnoticed by the teen because she'd turned around to put their meal on their plates.

Kim's body moved on autopilot as her mind shut down, the sight of Shego cooking (and even humming!) in an apron was placing rather inappropriate, for the time, images in her head. The teen took a place at the table, and simply stared at her girlfriend as she moved about the kitchen before finally stopping to place their breakfast on the table. "How did I ever get you to fall in love with me..?" the question slipped from the red head's lips, and a blush promptly claimed it's place on Kim's cheeks once she'd realized she'd voiced her thoughts.

Shego just laughed softly, the most beautiful sound in the world if you asked Kim, and cut at one of her pancakes. "Well Kimmie, I have a soft spot for red heads. I guess it was only a matter of time with your good looks and that spirit of yours," she replied honestly before lifting a piece of the syrup coated breakfast food to her mouth and chewing it.

The hero just looked at the love of her life, her soulmate, and flashed a teasing smile, blush finally fading, "Big bad Shego with a soft spot? I thought it was a requirement for villains to be immune, especially to the advances of little 'ol me." The teen broke out in a grin at the soft growl she received before finally digging into her food.

The meal being as delicious as it was didn't last too long, but the couple remained at the table just talking, laughing, and, of course, flirting for half an hour before cleaning up after themselves and going to settle on the couch in the living area. The duo had just sat down and began moving to get comfortable when they heard footsteps; Kim's parents had woken up. "That's my cue to leave. Later Kimmie," Shego whispered into the olive eyed female's ear almost silently before kissing her cheek and disappearing out the front door.

The hero sighed softly as her front door clicked shut lightly, her heart aching at the loss of her lover's warmth. Kim pushed herself onto her feet at the appearance of her mother giving her a small smile, "Morning Mom," she greeted as she embraced the elder red head. Mrs. Dr. Possible simply returned the greeting and hug before pulling away and making her way into the kitchen to make breakfast. Kim looked at her mother before sitting back down on the couch in thought; she needed to tell her parents about her relationship but she didn't know how. The teen decided to just be straight-forward with them because it was the easiest way to let them know.

Waiting until both parents were present in the kitchen, Kim made her way over to the table, taking a deep breath to gather her courage. "Mom, Dad, I need to tell you guys something..."

"What is it Kimmie-cub?" James Possible asked, looking up from the morning paper to look at his only daughter. Ann Possible also joined her husband in looking at their daughter, both parents unsure of what Kim could possibly need to tell them that made her so nervous.

"It's..uhm...it's about Shego..." Kim started, running a hand through her fiery hair.

The hero didn't have the chance to continue before her mother was smiling softly. Ann figured her daughter and Shego had something going on, though she hadn't realized what was there earlier since she'd been so worried about the girl's well-being. "You're dating your rival aren't you honey," it wasn't a question for the woman already knew the answer.

"How..? How'd you know?" Kim was genuinely shocked, olive eyes blinking in surprise.

With the time you two spend together it was bound to happen," Ann just laughed, embracing her daughter before pulling away and looking at her husband who'd remained quiet.

"As long as you're happy it doesn't matter who you date," James reassured, giving his daughter a caring smile before adding, "I'll need to talk to this girlfriend of yours soon."

Kim was ecstatic that her parents were so accepting and gave each of them a kiss on their cheeks before speaking with a grin on her face, "How about dinner Friday night? I'll convince Shego to join us and she'll get to meet yo formally..?" the teen suggested hopefully.

"That's fine dear. Why don't you go pick up your brothers from Grandma's and drop them off home? The rest of this Sunday is all yours," Mrs. Dr. Possible gave her daughter a sly wink before going back to preparing breakfast.

Kim laughed softly before agreeing and grabbing the keys to her car. Soon she was loading her brothers into her car and driving back to her house. After dropping the tweebs off, Wade called. "Go Wade."

The slightly chubby male spoke, his face appearing on Mara's AI console, "Looks like Monkey Fist is stirring up trouble again. He escaped prison and seems to have gathered his strength back. Currently, he's heading for a bank in Go City."

"I'm on it. Is Ron on the way or am I going solo?" Kim asked as she took off towards Go City, using Mara's nitro since she wanted to make it before Monkey Fist could escape.

"It looks like you're going it alone. Ron's parents are forcing him to stay home and babysit," Wade's voice had an apologetic note to his tone; taking on Monkey Fist alone could be difficult.

"So not the drama, I don't hold it against him. Talk to after the mission," Kim then signed off, focusing on driving. After arriving in front of the bank, Kim grabbed her mission gear, placing the equipment in her jeans pockets before hopping out of her car and moving stealthy into the bank. Olive eyes scanned the area swiftly, blinking when she found Team Go already in action. Hego was fighting with Monkey Fist who seemed to have little trouble dodging the brutes attacks while the Wegos and Mego were fighting Monkey Fist's monkey goons. "Looks like you could use a hand," Kim called out to the Team just as she fired her grappling gun at Monkey Fist. The strong wire distracted the acrobatic male just long enough for Hego to get hold of him and knock him unconscious.

"Thanks for the help Kim, I think we need to round up the rest now," Hego flashed the red head a smile before they both jumped in to help with the rest of the monkeys. Before long Animal Control was hauling away the monkeys and the Go City Police Department was taking care of the unconscious leader. Just as Kim and Team Go began chatting, her Kimmunicator began to ring. It was Wade telling her that Shego and Drakken were up to their old tricks.

Bidding a hasty goodbye, the teen rushed to her waiting car and headed to the new location Wade had given her. She couldn't wait to see Shego, even if they'd only been apart for a few hours, and a good fight with her girlfriend always got her blood pumping. "Took your time getting here didn't you Princess?" Shego's voice reached the heroes ears as she stepped inside of the laboratory.

Kim just rolled her eyes as she came face to face with the raven haired woman who had a smirk on her lips; it seemed Shego was itching for a fight. "I had things to do. Where's Drakken?" Kim quirked an eyebrow as she asked, adopting a fighting stance as she did so.

"The dolt already made a run for it," Shego shrugged before running at her girlfriend. The duo fought for nearly an hour before they found themselves in a very familiar position; Shego had pinned Kim to the floor and was straddling her. "You're getting better Kimmie..." the green hued thief spoke softly as she gazed into shimmering olive orbs. Soon the couple found themselves engaged in a passionate kiss, the adrenaline they both had pumping through their systems only serving to make the moment more intense.

Pulling away only when the need for air became unbearable, Kim smiled at the feel of Shego's forehead resting against her own. "You know I'm going to get you back for this," Kim promised but not before licking at her lover's lips. "I can't just let you get away with stealing," the red head purred to make her intentions fully known; she would retrieve the device AND 'punish' her beloved.

"I look forward to it," Shego winked before reluctantly pulling away and making a hasty escape to save herself from Drakken's questions. _"See you tonight Princess," _Shego thought silently, a smirk covering black painted lips.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, it's been ages since I've updated but since I felt like writing the past couple days I decided to crack down and type up this chapter. There will be more to come although my updates will be sporadic with my schedule and unwillingness to fall too far into stress. But yea, R&R and let me know what you think.

Until next time~


	10. Preparation

**Chapter 10: **Preparation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible. All the characters mentioned [from the television show] belong to Disney.

* * *

Punished Shego was when Kim had Wade track down Drakken's new lair. The hero infiltrated the base as soon as night fell, retrieving the device and given it to Ron who'd been able to accompany her. After briefly explaining she and the thief had a bit of a score to settle, the sidekick took his leave albeit clumsily; Kim and Shego had had to ignore the base security alarm.

The hero spent the better part of two hours torturing her lover with fleeting touches and teasing grazes before finally allowing her two intense orgasms. During this time, Kim had also gotten Shego to agree to dinner with her family. The red head left after cuddling with the thief for a while since she didn't want to risk Drakken finding out about their relationship; their trip to the amusement park never made it public due to the events that'd followed.

After leaving, Kim checked in with Ron. She found out that the blonde had turned the stolen device over to the police and had made it home. Since it was only 9:30pm when the red head left, she decided to spend some time with her life long friend for a movie night before heading home. Team Possible shared a few good laughs, popcorn, sodas, and of course Bueno Nacho before the olive eyed woman left for her own home.

The week seemed to fly by for Kim, school work posing little problem for the genius even though she was going out every night on missions and the like. After the ordeal with her capture, she was fairly surprised the week had gone off without incident, but she didn't let negative thoughts plague her and slow her down any. Before she knew it Friday rolled around which meant it was time for her parents to formally meet Shego. Kim was slightly nervous but otherwise overjoyed because if everything went well her parents would pay for an apartment that Kim was looking at buying and pay for it until she graduated from college.

_**Kim's House – 6:00pm**_

Ann Possible just finished up dinner which consisted of sliced pot roast, baby carrots, sweet peas, and mashed potatoes. The twins were helping set the table while Mr. Dr. Possible read a book. As the family finished up with the meal, they heard keys in the lock of the front door; Kim was home with Shego.

"Smells good in here," Kim laughed as she locked up behind Shego who looked as though she really didn't want to be there, which she didn't.

The plasma wielding woman simply nodded in greeting since she really had nothing to say. As Kim disappeared to help her mother in the kitchen, James Possible pulled Shego off to the side to have a little...talk with her about the consequences of hurting his daughter. Even the green hued woman couldn't stop her face from draining of color at the various uses of black holes she now knew about. After conversing, or more accurately listening, to Mr. Dr. Possible, everyone was called to dinner.

Things went rather easily, the twins asking their questions about Shego's plasma, and Kim's parents asking whatever question they may have wanted answers to about why she did what she did. Shego gave sufficient enough answers though she opted not to go into detail, and the teen's parents respected the woman's privacy; they felt she was a good enough person despite her line of work not being an honest one.

After dinner, Shego was permitted to stay at the Possible Residence long enough for her to be able to watch a movie with Kim. The couple took over the couch, cuddling atop the relatively comfortable piece of furniture as if they were the only ones in the world, and to them, they were. Shego lay across the length of the couch, one arm bracing her neck against the arm rest while the other circled around Kim who was laying on top of her, cheek nuzzled into her breasts. About a third of the way through the movie, Shego drifted off to sleep, a soft smile resting on her lips.

_**Abandoned Prison Facility – 7:30pm**_

Syko walked through the sliding doors leading to the area of the prison facility where she was to meet with Ericka. She was all business, her face cold and serious, for she had lost 6 of her assassins working this job, and was asking to bring more. "As I said over the phone, I expect compensation for the deaths of my assassins and resources, as well as a larger sum of money for the extra of men you're asking me to hire," the black haired woman stated as she came into contact with the blonde.

"Name your price, I'll have it transferred to your private account. As for compensation for the loss of your members...the remaining members of your Organization, not including the extra men I'm asking you to hire, will be granted super powers. I think it's fair, and also enough to bring down Shego and Kim Possible. Do we have a deal?" Ericka responded cooly; she didn't care what it took, she just wanted Shego to suffer...greatly.

Syko remained silent for a few moments as she allowed Ericka's words to sink fully. With Ren's absence, it seemed that the woman's blood lust had finally taken over, but she didn't ask questions about the morals of those she and her organization killed for – no one paying for someone else to be murdered could be without shame or guilt. "We have a deal."

Ericka simply nodded and led Syko to the training room. The black haired woman called the rest of her organization to meet her there, and one by one they were each blasted with the ray gun. They practiced their abilities freely, finding out who complemented who best and forming pairs based on that knowledge. Each pair would form a strike team who's movements would be controlled by Ericka. The strike teams would each, in turn, lead their own portion of the henchmen they hired; this was turning into a full scale blitz attack.

As the strike teams paired off, they also learned ways to combine their powers for maximum damage and defense should they find themselves in a tight spot. Ericka, on the other hand, was making phone calls. Syko had given the o.k to hire mercenaries while she trained the new powers. It was a delicate procedure getting into contact with the different organizations, but it was absolutely necessary. She needed men who would follow orders without a second thought and didn't care if they had to kill to complete a job; she didn't want Shego dead but if any one got in the way she wanted them dealt with. "Send me everyone you've got. I'm going for a full scale attack and I'm not taking any chances. Money upfront, no questions asked. You name your price. Meet me at the location I gave you when you have it done," Ericka spoke coldly, ending the call before destroying the burn phone she'd purchased. Things over the next few weeks would be absolutely crucial for Ericka but she was ready; Shego was going to pay...dearly.

_**Kim's House – 8:00pm**_

Shego was woken up by the sound Kim's voice. The movie had gone off, and though Kim didn't want to be without her lover's warmth, the elder woman needed to be woken up. The red head kissed the woman's temple before pulling away to let the thief sit up. "That movie should've been longer," Shego sighed softly, running a hand through her black mane after flexing her arm and hand to get the blood flowing once more."

Kim certainly sympathized with her girlfriend, but she had a solution. Before waking Shego, Kim had gone to ask her parents about their decision, and was nothing but smiles when she heard they had no objections. They were going to allow the teen to live with her girlfriend until she had her own apartment, with the exception she called daily. "I can't just leave you here can I?" Kim grinned.

Arching an eyebrow, Shego spoke, "What're you talking about Kimmie?"

"You mean aside from staying with you for the week?"

The super powered woman blinked before a smirk tugged at her lips, "A week with alone? With me? You sure you want to go down that road Princess?"

The words spoken by her lover held promise of a week full of fun and she couldn't stop the shiver of anticipation that ran through her body, "You already know the answer," Kim stated simply.

Pushing herself to her feet, Shego would wrap an arm around Kim's waist, her free hand cupping the hero's cheek, "Humor me," she whispered softly as her lips ghosted over Kim's before pulling away just enough to break contact.

Her heart beating wildly in her chest at the sensual energy pouring off the elder woman caused her to take a sharp intake of breath; only Shego could invoke such a reaction after such a time together. "I can't wait..." she breathed, loving the feel of Shego's fingers as they pushed under her shirt and made circles on the small of her back.

Shego purred into her girl's ear softly before nipping lightly at the lobe and soothing with gentle licks. She stopped at the sound of someone clearing their throat, whispering softly in Kim's ear, "Let's hurry."

_**Ruined Military Outpost – 3:29am**_

"Ren and I have been looking at this spot for a while. It's secure and military personnel no longer monitor it due to it being destroyed by an internal mishap. The upgrades are already in place, the only thing left is stealing a big enough power core to power it all. It won't take longer than 3 days to retrieve and install," Ericka explained to Syko as they sat in one of the black cars previously en route to their new base of operations.

"It'll have to do. As long we have somewhere to fall back to after we do this, the location doesn't much matter. My people will take care of surveillance and taking care of anything that may...go wrong," Syko responded coolly as the car door was opened and she stepped out.

Ericka remained silent as the group poured out of the cars and made their way inside. As promised, everything was already set up, just without adequate power to run everything. "I'll do you a favor Ericka," Syko spoke rather cryptically before splitting off from the group as she pushed black shades on to her face. Syke, who seemed to appear from thin air fell into step beside the woman, both clad in simple black suits and white collared shirts, before they both disappeared for their self-assigned job.

* * *

**A/N: **Since my last update took so long, I didn't want to make you all wait for this one. R&R, and most importantly enjoy and send ideas my way.

Until next time~


	11. Reemergence

**Chapter 11****:**Reemergence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible. All the characters mentioned [from the television show] belong to Disney.

* * *

_**Middleton High School – 10:15am**_

Kim Possible and her life long friend, and sidekick, Ron Stoppable walked through the halls of Middleton High joking around and sharing laughs. The red head hero was nothing but smiles, her cheery spirit felt by everyone she'd come in to contact with thus far. "Never thought Mr. Barken's class would ever be so easy to get through," Kim laughed softly as she and Ron stopped at her locker.

"Yea...it had nothing to do with you drawing doodles of Shego in your notebook at all," the blue eyed boy teased, nudging his best friend's arm before turning his attention to his own combination lock.

The olive eyed teen returned the blonde's nudge with a light punch to his arm, "Shut up," she spoke with mock anger but ruined the effect with a small laugh. It was true, she'd had Shego on her mind during class, but could she really be blamed? She loved spending time with the elder woman, her parents had no quarrel about her relationship, and they'd had a _lovely_ night once they'd made it to Shego's home. To top it all off, it seemed that things had gone back to normal - she'd heard or seen nothing of the mysterious assassins and the woman named Ericka – and that put her at ease despite the threat of the other villains. "You seemed to be spacing out yourself anyway, thinking about Yori?" Kim asked teasingly as she glanced over at Ron who'd finally opened his locker after a brief struggle.

The freckled teen blush lightly, giving Kim a soft laugh as he scratched at the suddenly itchy back part of his scalp. The ninja girl and Ron had officially gotten together sometime during the mayhem that followed the amusement park scene, and they seemed to be perfect for each other. The quiet, calm Yori balanced the rather loud and boisterous Ron and they had a lot in common with the blonde boy teaching his girlfriend new things about life away from the temple. "Busted," he finally said even though it was unnecessary.

"Looks like we're both just fools in love," Kim laughed, gazing at the picture she had of Shego wearing a pair of tight true black jeans, a simple green tank top, and her sleeveless black leather jacket. The villain was looking at the camera with a sexily arched brow to match the seductive smirk resting upon her lips, a black helmet with green flame propped against her hip. Kim had gotten the woman to take the picture when she saw the motorcycle in Shego's garage one night, a promise to take it for a ride made. She especially loved the picture because it showed off the tattoo the athletic female recently had done; it was a roaring dragon done in a tribal design, the black and green beast letting loose a ball of flame with Kim's initials in the center...a proclamation of the fiery, passionate love Shego would always have for the teen.

"What can ya do?" Ron asked with a sheepish grin as he pulled belongings from his locker.

Shaking her head slightly before she started drooling over the picture, she would respond, "Absolutely nothing." Kim would then retrieve the books she needed for her next class and close the metal compartment, waiting for Ron before they were off, conversing and laughing as they previously had been.

Bonnie Rockwaller sneered at Kim in the hallway though the gesture was lost on the red head for the brunette was a ways behind her. "Possible...she won't be acting like the world is a perfect place for long..." the conniving cheerleader growled softly. She planned to sabotage Kim somehow because the joy she was oozing just didn't sit right with her; she was supposed to make her fellow cheerleader's school life miserable after all.

_**Middleton Park – 10:30am**_

Shego yawned lazily, emerald eyes watching the activity around her as she stretched her back along the bench upon which she sat. Drakken had sent her out to steal some new device, but he never said she had to be back right away; she'd prefer to wait until night fall...or at least until Kimmie was out of school. The thief saw no reason to raise any alarms for the red head when the day was yet young. Shego could afford to take the time to simple relax by herself; it was a little known fact the green hued woman enjoyed the way a soft breeze would play with her silken hair or the soft sounds of nature that could be found within the serenity of a park or a meadow. _"There's nothing like a bit of relaxtion after the chaos that turned everything upside down," _Shego mused silently, a faint smile playing at her lips.

Hours must have passed since Shego allowed herself to enjoy the simple comfort being outside could bring for when she looked at her wrist watch, she found it to be much later in the day. She simply shook her head at how easily she'd lost track of time, laughing silently as she pushed herself to her feet and stretched to loosen the muscles in her back. Since it was Monday, and it was now 1 in the afternoon, the thief decided a proper lunch was in order.

Walking at a comfortable pace, the ebony haired female casually made her way to a local restaurant. Stepping inside of the rather busy space, she couldn't help but notice the patrons already inside giving her a look at her telltale appearance; she was wearing her signature catsuit after all. The chatter died down almost immediately, most of the men and women afraid that speaking out of turn could mean their untimely death. A smirk on black painted lips at the recognition, Shego simply made her way to the counter so as to order, "I don't think a chicken caesar salad is too much to ask, hm?" she asked, smirk still apparent amongst her beautiful features.

The poor boy – he couldn't be any then 16 – that had the simple job of working the counter visibly gulped as he typed the order in, the price appearing shortly afterward. Voice shaky with fear, the young man spoke up, "T-that'll be $1.76."

Much to everyone's surprise, Shego handed over the currency without so much as a word of protest. They'd been expecting the criminal to simply demand or take what she wanted, not to pay for it like any one else. The woman simply shrugged, though the smirk never left her; she found these people's reactions rather amusing. Taking the light meal she'd paid for plus the salad dressing that came with, Shego turned to depart the building, stopping just before she exited the door, "Make sure you lock up tight. Wouldn't want anything to end up missing," and then Shego was gone, chuckling to herself at the breath she'd heard everyone hold as she briefly postponed her leave.

Walking the streets hand gripping the bag holding the salad she'd purchased, Shego thought of a few ways she could have fun without interrupting her girlfriend's school day. "I could rough up those idiots that've been pestering the dolt..." Shego thought aloud. Ultimately the thief decided to take care of Drakken's little problem after eating lunch since she knew where to find the guys – Drakken wouldn't shut up about it. Shego had to suppress a devious smile as she took a seat at one of the outside tables owned by one establishment or another; she'd made sure to pick a place close to her destination.

_**? - 1:27pm**_

Syko walked into the highly secured research facility calmly, Syke, her second-in-command, at her side. They wore similar expressions, cold eyes hidden behind their pitch black sunglasses; the women truly looked the part of uniform division secret service agents save the comm units. These women meant business as they walked through the facility, the occupants not even giving them a second glance since they looked like government agents. Easily making their way past security protocols, Syko and Syke stood before the generator core they'd be confiscating for their own base of operations. The leader of the CBSS simply held out a hand to Syke, a semi-automatic assault rifle weighting her palm. Red eyes met cool blue eyes, the elder woman giving a slight nod. And then it began.

In an instant, an arsenal of weapons materialized in the room, the deadly objects floating in the air before firing all at once in every direction. Once each gun, bazooka, etc, was emptied of the entirety of it's ammo, they fell to the ground unceremoniously. The gunfire was used to disable the security measures that would keep one from nearing to closely the huge generator core in the center of the room, and it was effective. While the alarms were set off and the guards were surely en route, things were going exactly to plan. Syke stood at the door, unarmed as she awaited the arrival of her opponents while Syko began releasing the clamps that acted to ensure the core stayed in it's place.

Men swarmed the room, stopping when they saw only two women within the room. _"How the hell did two women cause all this damage in a matter of seconds..?" _the security commander thought, astonished. Blinking at the lone, unarmed woman blocking their entrance into the room, he couldn't help but wonder what was happening. Shaking from his mind the feeling something terrible were about to befall both him and his men, he spoke in a low voice, obviously trying to be intimidating, "Get on the ground, hands behind your back. We will have no choice but to use force if you refuse to comply." At the commander's words, the rest of the guards pointed their weapons at the women, waiting on their next orders.

Syke simply smiled a taunting smile that dared the men to come at her. Syke had obviously made the men hesitate, though it was to be easily understood. She had an air of authority and power about her that demanded respect, very much like Syko...her elder sister. Younger than the leader of the group to which she belonged by only 3 years, she was closely bonded with her older sibling though they kept that bond from affecting decisions pertaining to their work. The woman with blue eyes and black hair raised a hand a taunted the men further by gesturing at them to 'bring it on.' Only when she saw the rather angry commander begin to lift his hand did she take action. A desert eagle appeared in each of Syke's hands from thin air, the weapons already loaded and ready to fire. She did so with deadly precision, the men's lifeless bodies falling before they had chance to comprehend their situation, their fate.

While Syke dealt with the much too predictable men, Syko busied herself with freeing the generator core for transport. After freeing the contraption of it's three metal clamps, she called to her sister, "Now."

The command caused Syke to materialize a tank grade gun, the shell of the weapon able to penetrate through the ceiling and create a big enough hole to simply lift the core out of. The massive weapon hovered in the air for a brief moment before Syke's hands were holding it and aiming for the ceiling. She fired without a moment's hesitation before allowing the heavy machinery to fall to the ground.

Debris from the ceiling fell rapidly towards the core and both women in the room but they didn't look concerned for they weren't. The crumbling ceiling suddenly stopped falling as if landing on top of some invisible net before flying to the left and crashing into the already ruined wall harshly. Not a word more passed between the women as they themselves hovered in the air. Shortly after the generator core followed and the assassins were flying upward through the massive hole, package in tow.

The deadly duo landed again only when they arrived at the military outpost – they'd flown high above the clouds to make sure they weren't spotted – to insure they hadn't been followed. Those that were outside when the senior members of the group returned stared in awe; those two really were something even if they did have super powers on their side. "You owe me," Syko directed her words at Ericka who'd just rushed outside to make sure the monitors were reading correctly.

"Indeed I do. Use it whenever you wish," Ericka replied coolly before asking Syko to transport the device to the power room to be installed.

It took several hours for the new generator core to be properly installed though it was time well spent. The base was now fully operational, matching the capabilities of one of GJ higher end facilities with the work Ericka and Ren had previously put into the place. Now that they were up and running, the extra mercenaries were contacted and en route via transport planes. Ericka, truly sparing nothing, had Syko hire 2,500 mercenaries who all jumped at the opportunity since the CBSS had contacted them while Ericka herself hired 500 extra henchmen.

"_She stands no chance. I will see her demise," _Ericka all but growled silently, her hatred evident in her eyes and rigid posture. None said a thing as the blonde woman broke out in maniacal laughter and dismissed herself to be alone. Once the men arrived it would be time to move. She had the weapons and body gear ready, now it was just a matter of hours.

_**Middleton High School – 3:30pm**_

Kim sighed in relief at the sound of the final bell, packing up her things and filing out of the classroom along with the other students. The red head met up with Ron at her locker, giving him a triumphant smile; the hero had a rather heavily weighted test final period but she thought she'd done pretty well.

"KP, you're a genius, I told you you didn't have to worry," the goofy sidekick boasted, grinning as he gave his life long friend a pat on the back.

The olive eyed teen just smiled in return, the duo making their way to their lockers. Kim almost, _almost_, groaned at the sight of none other then Bonnie Rockwaller leaning against her locker no doubt trying to ruin the good mood that has persisted throughout her day. She was weary of her fellow cheerleader but managed not to let it seep into her joyous mood, "Hi Bonnie." She was at her locker now, and since the tanned female didn't look like she was moving anytime soon, she decided to make the best of a bad situation.

"Possible," the aforementioned female snorted, her dark eyes narrowing at the hero. "I just wanted to tell you bad things will happen if you don't show up to practice today. We can't have a captain that doesn't give it 110% every time," she knew her voice was harsh but Bonnie didn't care; that was her whole point in fact. She drew satisfaction knowing she'd at least put a small dent in the teen hero's mood and sauntered off, triumphant smirk on her face.

Ron, who'd been terrified of Bonnie since she did...things to him, remained quiet until the unwelcome female's departure. He let out a sigh of relief and gave his partner a sympathetic smile, "Don't worry about it KP. She was overdue to harsh on you anyway...I think she has some sort of weird obsession with it ya know?"

Kim just shrugged, a physical show of her simply letting Bonnie's performance roll off her as though she were wearing some sort of invisible armor. "So not the drama Ron. I'm more concerned about us going out on a double date Saturday," Kim grinned, completely putting the brunette out of her mind and instead focusing on spending time with the two most important people (aside from her parents) in her life.

"Uhm...are you sure that's a uh... good idea..?" Ron asked nervously, his eyes widening at the suggestion of going out with Shego again. He HAD been burned by the woman who he'd already been scared to death of in the first place. It had been hard enough going to the amusement park even though they'd split up and went home separately as far as he knew.

"C'mon Ron, Shego isn't that bad. Think of her as Ms. Go...just with her usual attitude," Kim joked lightly but she could see her friend still wasn't convinced. "This time will be different," Kim did her puppy dog pout which no one could resist and was soon met with Ron sighing, a mumbled 'fine' falling from his lips. She laughed and hugged the blonde tightly before letting go so she would squeeze the life out of him.

Ron caught his breath with a huff before running a hand through his blonde hair, "What're we gonna do..? Pleeeaase say something involving video games or Bueno Nacho or both!" the blue eyed boy pleaded.

"There IS this new big mall that just opened. Bueno Nacho and arcade galore included aaand we'd even get to go swimming in the indoor pool," Kim replied, getting a cheer from both Ron and Rufus who'd finally deciding to join the party.

Just before their conversation could progress any further, the Kimmunicator went off. Clicking to answer the phone and show Wade's face, Kim went into her hero mode, "What's the sitch?"

"Two women infiltrated one of GJ's research facilities and made off with their power core. The guards were all found dead when the next shift clocked in, and the generator room was completely trashed. I'll send you the pictures they sent me. These women...I think they might have powers like Shego and her brothers..." the 13-year old trailed off, typing into his keyboard. "I sent the pictures and the coordinates as well as the small footage the security cameras caught. I need you to check it out, see if you can get anything on what happened. I'll try to track down the core on this end."

Kim simply nodded as the connection died. She flipped through the files Wade sent her, first looking through the pictures in disbelief. After she and Ron looked at the pictures, they viewed the security footage and knew, without a doubt, these women did have some sort of super powers. Looking closely at the women, the hero found her eyes narrowing; she recognized Syko and she only guessed after getting her confused with the other woman, that they were related.

"Looks like I'll be missing practice..." Kim muttered as she and Ron quickly made their way out of the school and walked towards Mara.

* * *

**A/N: **Three chapters within a week, impressive if I do say so myself. Staying home really leaves you with time to type I guess. But uh, yea. R&R, send ideas my way and I'll try to implement them in the story.

Until next time~


	12. Blitz Attack

**Chapter 12: **Blitz Attack

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible. All the characters mentioned [from the television show] belong to Disney.

* * *

Kim and Ron sped along en route the the research facility that'd been hit by the very same woman who'd captured the heroine and her accomplice. They knew what to expect upon arrival since they'd seen the pictures, but the duo couldn't help but wonder just how two lone women had been able to cause such destruction. The security footage they seen only showed the appearance of the women before the cameras were shot and thus put out of commission so they were in the dark about the execution. "Man KP, they really trashed the place. What are we even supposed to do there anyway? Not like they would've stuck around..." Ron pondered with a sigh.

"Ron, Wade wants you two to see if you can find anything out of the ordinary on site. If you're able to bring him something, he may be able to scan it and locate the stolen generator core," Mara, the car, answered Ron's whined question. The blonde sidekick had been complaining about the mission for most of the ride, and Kim's patience was beginning to wear thin; the appearance of Syko had the red head on edge.

Ron muttered something or the other but Kim paid him no mind as they finally pulled up to the research facility. Leaving the car, Ron and Kim went inside to inspect the damage and, hopefully, find something that would prove useful to tracking down the goons responsible. "Lead the way, we're just here to help investigate," Kim nodded to one of the GJ soldiers that approached. They followed the man to the generator room and Team Possible couldn't help but blink at the sight. The damage was much more colossal in person; one was able to see every indentation made by the weaponry still scattering the floor, the massive hole in the ceiling, at the various wires and electrical circuits still sparking.

"How in the world..?" Kim blinked at the sight of the barrel of a tank's rifle amongst the weapons strewn across the floor. _"There's no way your two average women pulled this off. Maybe...they gained powers the same way Ericka and that other guy did..." _

As Kim surveyed the situation and went about scanning the area with the Kimmunicator, Ron and Rufus inspected the various guns. The investigation team stationed in the room, plus Kim and Ron, had begun taking more pictures to go into GJ's personal files to wrap things up by the time 5:00pm rolled around. The work of the hostile duo was truly astounding, but Kim was unwilling to let GJ in on the threat of more super powered villains coming out of the bulwark just yet; she had a personal score to settle with Syko first, and she was confident she could take on two super powers with the help of Shego.

Kim and Ron left the crime scene, and promptly after heading off back towards Middleton, called Wade. "Were you able to pick up anything from those scans I sent you?" Kim questioned immediately; she was itching to know if her hunch was right.

"Yea actually. It's nothing that'll lead us to the generator, but I did find traces of radiation. After I went over everything in the building to make sure I wasn't going crazy or something, I realized the radiation was coming from the weapons those two women used to destroy the generator room. I haven't seen this type of controlled radiation before, but its definitely dangerous..." the boy genius sighed and took a swig of his soda.

"Neither of you show signs of being infected with radioactive particles. I do not think it is able to contaminate other people or even other objects, but the data Wade has been able to gather is an anomaly," Mara chimed in, only serving to confirm Kim's suspicion.

The red head remained silent for a short while before finally speaking up, "I think the radiation might be the fallout from someone with super powers. Two weeks ago I was uhm...captured by a group of people, two of which certainly weren't average. One of those women that attacked GJ's facility was the leader of the group...I think she and the other woman may have acquired powers the same way those other two did..."

Wade blinked at the olive eyed woman, eyes widening slightly. "You were taken hostage? How'd you escape before I noticed..?" the 13-year old was genuinely shocked because he would've jumped to save the main force of Team Possible had he known she was in danger.

"You were captured?" Ron and Rufus also jumped in; they'd known nothing about it. "It was...it was at the amusement park wasn't it? Me and Yori saw Shego leaving, looking absolutely crushed mind you, and you were no where to be found... I just assumed you two got into a fight and you didn't wanna be bothered..." the sidekick trailed off as realization dawned on him; Kim could've been seriously hurt and his blunder would have been the difference between her getting help or not.

Wade blinked incredulously at the new information; Kim, Ron, Yori, and _Shego _at the amusement park _together_? "Wait...you guys were at an amusement park with Shego and it wasn't because of a fight? What the hell is going on?" Wade demanded, the curse slipping from his mouth due to his complete shock.

"Okay, first, yes. I was captured but I was only held for 7 hours, and the Kimmunicator was being jammed so it's not your fault you didn't notice Wade. As for the amusement park...there was a fight...we're just uhm...well...dating now," Kim admitted sheepishly. She hadn't meant to hide anything from Wade, but the topic had never come up until then so she'd never found the time to let the boy in on the situation.

Wade, who'd been reaching for his soda, was extremely glad he hadn't been able to drink any of the liquid for he would have ended up spitting it out at the news. "Uhm..Kim? You know Shego is like a uber bad super villain right..? How'd you two, of all people, end up getting involved..?" Even Wade's mind, able to process even the most complicated of computer algorithms, was having trouble wrapping around a do-gooder such as Kim dating one of the most dangerous criminals in the world.

Kim sighed; she should have seen this line of questioning coming. "You remember when Shego was Ms. Go? Well...she really isn't all that bad underneath her attitude. I dunno...we somehow fell for each other and just ended up like this. It's hard to explain really.."

Before Wade had the chance to reply, Mara was hit by an ice missile? The impact rattled the purple car's frame and it's occupants, but Mara, being able to steer herself, remained on the road, her armor still intact. "Whoa!" Ron exclaimed as the car swerved to dodge another projectile.

"See if you guys can get into traffic and shake whoever's attacking you. Since Shego's your girlfriend now, I don't think she'll mind me hacking into her jet and assisting you guys," Wade spoke to his friends, his fingers flying across the keyboard. Since he remembered the information necessary to locate Shego's plane, he was in the process of getting through it's computerized defenses; the plane's AI was a formidable foe, but since it was inferior to Mara, Wade would be able to hack it eventually. _"I could really use a direct link right about now..."_ the boy genius thought as he had to deal with the extra hassle of not being directly plugged into the console provided.

"Mara, can you find whoever's attacking us?" Kim asked as she once again took control of the wheel since she'd recovered from her slight daze.

"I'm calculating the direction of the projectile and it's speed. The target is flying above us at about 6,000 feet. They are currently 6 miles ahead of us. There are readings of the same radiation found at GJ's research lab coming from the remaining pieces of ice launched at us; you were right Kim," Mara responded as she plotted the quickest course from the desolate off-road street they were on to the closet highway.

"Incoming!" Ron yelled as he saw the glint of another ice missile headed straight for them.

"Activating shields now," the car's AI spoke, the shield coming up just in time to shatter the ice before impact. "Energy remaining – 98%" Mara made sure to update.

"Keep the shield up and activate the rocket booster. We need to get to the highway as quickly as possible; they probably won't attack with a bunch of other cars around us," Kim ordered, olive eyes shining with determination.

_**MetaFix Space Engineering Inc. - 5:15pm**_

Shego bypassed the security protocols designed to protect the billion dollar company she'd infiltrated easily; she'd gotten past worse. Quickly making headway to the waiting piece of technology she was to steal, the woman wondered if Kim would be delayed; she'd grown tired of waiting even after harassing the thugs bothering her boss so she'd went ahead earlier than she would have. Shaking the thoughts away, she slipped noiselessly into the room where the machine was supposed to be.

The ebony haired thief arched an eyebrow as, sitting atop the perch reserved for the tech she was supposed to take, was a brown haired male. He was wearing casual clothes, his apparel unsuited for such an environment. "I was wondering when you'd get here. If the security protocols gave you that much trouble, I can't imagine how you're said to be one of the best," his taunting, yet equally casual voice, echoed through the room, directed at Shego.

The emerald eyed woman snarled at the taunting words, but she remained where she was; the unknown male was trying to get her to run right into the lasers covering the room. "Not a good idea bad mouthing me kid. I had another arrangement, I'd be damned if a few security measures posed a problem for me," Shego growled, but kept a reign on her temper.

"Looks like you're pretty smart, not taking the bait. You should get a new boss though, it was way too easy to find out about your plans," the male pushing himself into a crouching position atop the pedestal he was sitting on as he spoke.

"Who the hell are you?" Shego demanded furiously. She had a feeling he was a part of the same group that'd captured Kim weeks ago and was certainly ready to get to the bottom of it all.

The male's brown eyes glimmered as a sly smile fell on his face. "I'm Tyler and I'm an assassin, that's all ya need to know." A soft buzzing caused the male to look at the watch on his wrist. He gave an almost silent laugh as his eyes once again landed on Shego, "Looks like it's time to bring you in now."

The green hued mercenary looked at this Tyler character in disbelief; he didn't really think he was going to win in a fight did he? _"Whatever...I'll just beat some information out of him,"_ Shego rolled her piercing eyes. "Those are fighting words kid. Bring it on"

With that, Tyler pressed one of the buttons on his watch; it was synced to shut down the security systems in the room and lock it down so no one could get in or out unless the device was deactivated. "Don't get cocky," he taunted as he leapt from his perch and charged at the raven haired villain.

Shego growled and met the assassin head on, aiming a series of punches and kicks at his face. She was almost impressed when he was able to evade her attacks and closed to deliver a few of his own...almost.

Shego clashed with Tyler for all of 15 minutes before she felt herself growing tired. _"What the hell..? I'm barely even breaking a sweat...there's no reason I should be this worn out..." _the green hued woman was stunned. She had no idea why she her movements were growing sluggish, but she didn't have the time to figure it out as Tyler made another pass at her. As the fight wore on, it dawned on the thief that every time she touched the brown haired assassin, her strength dwindled just a little bit; he was draining her energy.

Tyler wore a smug smirk on his face that only grew wider as he saw realization flood his opponent's eyes. "Neat little trick huh? I'd bet it outmatches that plasma of yours," he taunted, provoking the super powered woman to resort to plasma attacks.

Emerald eyes narrowed as the plasma wielder in question dug deep to keep herself focused; her temper was getting the better of her. Pushing out within the confines of her body, Shego managed to replenish her strength to an extent, eyes never leaving Tyler. "Just don't go home crying to your boss about how badly your burns hurt," she spat back, her temper flaring as she snarled.

The fight between the two super powers wore on for 30 more minutes before the pace slowed so both parties could catch their second wind. Shego was bloody and bruised, but her opponent wasn't faring much better. They were on par, but only because of the energy drain Shego was taxed with; under normal circumstances Shego would've beaten the offender with envious ease. "You're good...looks like I'll have to go against my orders to beat you," Tyler nodded, voice full of the respect Shego had earned.

The nearly exhausted thief narrowed her eyes and called upon the power that should have killed her instead of integrating with her body once more. Tyler launched a powerful volley of electricity at the green hued woman, but Shego reacted fast enough to move. _"That explains a lot...he can use his body as a conduit to drain energy and then dish it right back out as electricity..." _A light bulb went off in Shego's head as she pieced together the puzzle that was Tyler's powers. If she were to overload him with energy, he would be out of the fight. "Let's see if you can handle a little heat!"

Focusing everything she had left, Shego launched her own powers. Her plasma had become so fierce that it almost seemed to trail blue at the very tips of each blast, and it was doing the trick. Tyler's attacks were getting stronger with each blast he absorbed with his electric shield, but she knew things were only going to get worse for her before they got better.

They fought, hand-to-hand, range-to-range, for what seemed like ages. Shego almost collapsed by the time she finally managed to overload the assassin; he was a formidable foe indeed. In the heat of their fight, Tyler and Shego had blown holes through the building, and the raven haired woman used one of them to her advantage. She escaped the building and trudged away from the massive complex. Now that she wasn't constantly moving to avoid being attacked, Shego's mind finally processed Tyler as being one of the people who'd been at the prison facility and who he worked for; she'd recognized Syko after first laying eyes on the woman, but she couldn't place it until now. _"I have to let Kimmie know...they came after her last time and I doubt they'll just leave her alone if Ericka has anything to say about it."_

Shego pulled out her cell phone and dialed Kim's number quickly. At the sound of Kim's voice coupled with what sounded like high speed objects impacting the space around the red head, Shego knew she was correct in her assumption. "Kim, listen. Those people I saved you from are a group called the Crimson Blood Slayer Society. Right now Ericka, the blonde, is sending them to attack us...they'll probably go after your family too. Looks like the ray gun they stole from Drakken is what's giving them their powers so be careful," Shego was just about to tell Kim about her plan to meet up with her so as to figure out a strategy to take Ericka and her hired help down but she was rudely interrupted; Tyler was back.

_**Highway, Kim's Car – 6:22pm**_

Kim had finally made it to the highway, and from Wade's report, he'd managed to shoot down the aircraft the attacker was on with Shego's jet; they were safe for now. Just as the heroine began to breath easy and high five Ron, the Kimmunicator rang. She hit the answer button and was met with a black screen and her girlfriend's voice. She was listening intently, waiting for the elder woman to pause before relaying the information she'd been able to find out when she heard the thief curse. After that she heard static and then nothing. "Call dropped..?" Kim blinked incredulously.

"A large electrical force interrupted the call. It seems as though the device was then destroyed by an outside source," Mara stated.

Horror surged through Kim's body at the thought; there was no other explanation then Shego herself being attacked. "She sounded exhausted...I think she was fighting one of the assassins. We have to find her..."

"Don't worry KP, it's Shego. There's no way someone's gonna be able to take her down. She's probably in the middle of giving whoever that was third degree burns," Ron reassured his best friend. As Mara also chimed in to back the sidekick up, the blue eyed boy was pleased to see Kim shake free of her fear and nod in the affirmative.

Kim, as she was driving to Ron's to drop him off, called Wade. "Hey Wade, can you hack into Shego's jet again? If you could get it to, ya know, guard Ron's house that'd be good."

The boy genius nodded and went to hacking into the fighter jet once again; he was in the system in the space of a few minutes since he'd previously taken down the security walls set in place. "Mara will be authorized to use her full arsenal if necessary, so you'll be safe too Kim. I've still got to find a way to trace this radiation, so I'll call you if something comes up."

"Booyah! Good goin' Wade! Thanks!" Ron exclaimed, grinning goofily as though he was immune to the reason the jet was being utilized in the first place; after seeing Shego's car, he was rather eager to see the jet in person.

"Later Wade," Kim chuckled softly as she killed the connection and continued driving to Ron's house. Soon the sidekick and his naked mole rat were going inside, the sound of Shego's jet approaching causing them both to look up. To conserve fuel, the plane landed in the Stoppable family's backyard and shut down; the machine's AI was smart enough to be able to take off and and engage if any hostiles appeared.

After bidding goodbye to Ron and making sure he understood not to touch Shego's plane unless absolutely necessary, Kim was off. She made it to her house half an hour later and went inside. She was relieved to see nothing was out of the ordinary and no one from her household was missing or anything. She greeted her parents who were surprised to see their Kimmie-cub home so soon, but kept her ultimate reason for being home cryptic; she didn't want them to worry. _"Hopefully Shego gets in touch soon...I can't stand having my family in danger like this and I'm sure my hot headed lover is itching to get rid of these people too..." _Kim sighed inwardly as she made her way up to her room.

The red head turned in early; she was tired, but more than anything she was mentally exhausted by the day. Kim slept restlessly, visions of Shego in danger and her loved ones being attacked plaguing her through the night.

* * *

**A/N: **My apologies to my readers for this late update. This chapter has been done for a while but I've been unable to get to a computer with internet access (till now) so sorry about the wait. On another note I'll be working on this fic for a while to come so there are still more chapters to look forward to. Happy reading!

Until next time~


	13. Search

_****_**Chapter 13: **Search

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. All the characters mentioned [from the television show] belong to Disney.

* * *

_**Military Outpost – 7:15am **_

Shego opened her eyes slowly, her vision blurring and fringed with darkness. As her senses came to her and she looked around, the villain realized two things at once. One she was locked in an ice-encased cell, and two she was bound to the wall with metal shackles. As she pulled against one of the chains binding her wrists, the raven haired woman found that her muscles were aching...in fact, as she continued to regain consciousness, and feeling in her body, she realized just how much pain she was in; everything hurt. Shego had to stifle a pained groan, eyes falling shut once more. _"Where the hell am I..?" _was the first thing that ran through the emerald eyed thief's mind as she once again opened her eyes to look around more carefully. Since she was in no condition to even try to break free of her captors, the green hued woman knew she would just have to settle for figuring out as much as she could.

Before Shego could ponder too deeply her situation, Tyler sauntered into the room that served as the plasma wielder's prison. A small smirk adorned his face as walked towards the cell bars, stopping just in front of them, "You almost had me. I honestly didn't think you'd be able to knock me out but you managed. Too bad you didn't finish the job...you'd still be out there free as a bird," the sandy haired assassin mused aloud. "Well whatever, it sucks you have to die. You could've been great," Tyler spoke again after a while.

"You haven't...seen just how great...I am yet kid..." Shego growled, though its effect was lost due to the dryness of her throat. She would break free, somehow, that much she was certain; she couldn't let Ericka and her minions harm Kim. Shego could only glare at Tyler's retreating form as the male left without commenting to her retort. Before she'd the time to attempt to find a means of escape, Ericka appeared.

"My my Shego, look at you. All beaten and bruised...Ren would've loved to see this," Ericka laughed humorlessly as she stepped into the other woman's field of view. "You killed him. You killed the love of my life so I think it's only fair to return the favor," the blonde spoke, voice dark and serious.

"Don't you dare..." Shego snarled, emerald eyes sparking with hatred. The thief narrowed her eyes dangerously at the blue eyed female who was standing before her. Shego couldn't do much more than that at the moment, however, for she was still exhausted from her battle with Tyler and the freezing temperatures surrounding her was making it harder for her body to replenish its energy reserves.

Ericka shrugged, facial expression almost nonchalant. "Your dearly beloved with see her end and you will be forced to watch. In the mean time, I'll have a little fun at your expense," the blue eyed woman promised as she traced a finger along Shego's face.

_**Ron's House, Ron's Room – 7:15am**_

Ronald Stoppable rolled over in bed groggily as he began to wake from his dream. The blonde haired teen found it in himself to leave the warmth of his bed to travel to the bathroom, his full bladder forcing him to not delay. After finishing in the bathroom, Ron started back to his bedroom. The sidekick would've likely crawled back into bed for a few more hours of sleep had it not been for the sound of the jet's engines starting; someone was moving in to attack.

"Oh crap..!" Ron exclaimed as the cloud of drowsiness that came with just waking up left him immediately. The teen dashed to his bedroom, picking up his Kimmunicator and calling his best friend. After updating Kim on the situation, Ron quickly called Wade who was already working on trying to identify the attackers and, if they were also a super power, try to find a radiation trail to trace back to the HQ.

Ron, after quickly throwing together his mission gear and allowing Rufus to scurry into his pocket, rushed into his parents' room. The adults were still sleeping, but he couldn't risk them getting hurt. "Mom, Dad, c'mon you guys need to get up!" he shook them urgently. He all but dragged them down to the garage after they'd finally hauled themselves from bed, hastily explaining the situation before the sleepy adults agreed to leave the house. Utilizing the cover Shego's jet was creating to the fullest extent, Ron got his parents out of the house before running outside in search of his opponent.

The sidekick just followed the direction of the jet's attacks – the machine had led the assailant away from the Stoppable residence – and soon found himself able to make out a human figure in the distance. Keeping back to try and see what he was up against, (to say nothing of the fear coursing through the boy) Ron discovered the figure was male and he was using super sonic blasts? The man was clearly frustrated, his attacks missing the jet as it was able to dodge and return fire. _"Maybe I can just sit this one out...yea...that jet has it under control..." _Ron considered but didn't have much time to weight his options as the male finally landed a hit on the plane, causing it to nearly crash land. The plane's AI managed to readjust itself, but it was no longer able to move at high speeds; the air pressure it would put on the damaged frame would cause it to fall apart. _"Oh boy..."_ the blonde gulped as the male was finally able to focus on his person.

"So now you show your face? That damn plane of yours was a lot of trouble boy," the red haired male snarled as he charged Stoppable; he was fully intending to take his frustrations out on the sidekick.

Ron swallowed his fear and called upon his mystical monkey powers, his stance lowering as the aura surrounded him. The blonde didn't say a word as he engaged the nameless assassin in combat.

_**Kim's House, Kim's Room – 7:20am**_

The red head shot straight up in bed, woken from a horrifying nightmare by the ringing of her Kimmunicator. Taking a moment to wipe the sweat that'd formed on her brow away, she picked up the still-ringing device. "What's up Ron?" she'd answered, heart still hammering in her chest. The news brought by the blonde was grim, causing the heroine to jump to her feet and throw on her mission gear. "I'm on my way," she replied simply before ending the call and snapping the watch version of the Kimmunicator to her wrist. _"Damn...Shego, where the hell are you..?" _

Kim rushed down the stairs, but just as she was able to take the last step, the sound of shattering glass assaulted her ears. The red head cursed just under her breath as she fell into a crouching position, peeking around the corner slowly to try and see the attacker. The woman had dark blue hair and cold, pale green eyes. Clad in a simple black sports bra and black capri pants, the woman scanned the inside area of the home swiftly. Cracking her glove covered knuckles, the woman suddenly left. Kim arched an eyebrow as she ducked back around the corner. A smirk tugged at her lips as she remembered something; Mara was parked in the driveway. _"Bad move," _Kim thought as she hit a button on her wrist watch to disengage Mara's hibernation mode; despite the dangers of being attacked, Mara needed to recharge her energy reserves and hibernating overnight would have her back at 100%.

The purple car sparked to life as her AI flickered to life. She, as in Mara the car, immediately locked onto the assassin attacking Kim's house and started firing her guns. "Kim, this person is a CBSS assassin. Her body scan shows signs of radiation intergration. Please be careful," Mara alerted Kim who was able to listen due to having her wrist watch. The red head nodded to the picture of the AI before leaping into action herself; she knew Mara wouldn't be able to take on the assassin by herself since they didn't know just what she was capable of.

The assassin briefly glanced at Kim as she dodged Mara's relentless attacks. She didn't do much more then dodge the machine-hero duo until Kim's fist connected with her jaw. The woman countered, an emotionless expression tainting her face. The counter punch sent Kim reeling; she been hit with an energized punch to the gut. The hero had the wind knocked out of her as she was sent flying backwards, impacting the ground and skidding backwards for a short distance.

The blue haired woman didn't get to the chance to make another action against Kim as Mara sped forward in an attempt to simply run her over. Shockingly, the assassin didn't make a move to get out of the way, opting to brace herself. White energy surrounded the woman's fists as she threw up a shield at the very last possible second, the close proximity she'd allowed making it easy for her to attack the car; she was aiming to take out Mara's engine for she attacked the hood.

As Mara distracted this unknown woman, Kim struggled to shake away the daze she been thrown into. The hero hissed in pain as she forced herself up onto her elbows, the entirety of her torso still throbbing. The olive eyed teen slowly climbed to her feet, holding her stomach for a short while before rushing back into the fight.

_**8 Miles From Ron's House – 7:52am**_

Ron panted, trying to catch his breath as he eyed his opponent's motionless body. The ninja sidekick was able to knock the male unconscious after a hellish struggle. The ground that served as the fighting area was filled with craters courtesy of a few super sonic blasts, plant-life and street lamps ripped from the ground and strewn about. The blonde had suffered a concussion and two fractured ribs, but only through his mystic monkey powers was he able to remain on his feet. Rufus who'd run off to keep from being rattled from the fighting returned to Ron, squeaking that they should use the jet. "I dunno...it's smoking a little..." Ron muttered.

The blue eyed male called up Wade and asked the boy genius to see if the plane was air worthy. After running several diagnostic tests and manually booting the plane to test it's flight capabilities Wade spoke up, "It can still fly, the frame just isn't able to handle the full power of the engine. I mean, it's still faster then your average passenger plane, but it can't push past that without the damage the body sustained getting in the way."

"Soo, I get to ride in Shego's jet?" Ron inquired, arching a hopeful eyebrow. "Booyah!" Ron cheered at the boy's nod, even managing a small fist pump before yelping in pain. He gave the brains behind Team Possible a sheepish look before he and Rufus climbed aboard the waiting plane. After buckling up, Ron just leaned back and let Wade handle the flight from his end; the freckled teen was content with just being able to ride in the technological masterpiece.

By the time Ron was able to rendezvous with Kim at her house, the hero had already taken to nursing her battle wounds. The red head was laying atop the couch, a heat pad soothing the muscles in her back. Kim also had her left leg propped up by two pillow, a bag of ice sitting on her ankle to relieve the swelling. "Looks like Shego was right..." Ron admitted solemnly as he sat in one of the armchairs in the living area.

Mrs. Dr. Possible was already entering the room by the time Kim managed a reply, "Yea...she still hasn't showed up either. I think maybe...she was captured by those assassins..." The teen sighed as she closed her eyes, heart lurching painfully as the reality of Shego's whereabouts sunk in. Her intuition had been right but she'd allowed herself to be talked into ignoring it and Kim was blaming herself.

"Don't blame yourself honey. Shego is a tough one, I'm sure she'll be okay until you find her," Anne reassured her daughter as she cleaned and bandaged Ron's head; he had a wound on his forehead from where he'd been thrown to the ground. The neurosurgeon soon left the living room and made her way into the kitchen to fetch fill another bag with ice for Ron.

Ron flinched at the sting of the disinfectant but thanked the doctor before looking over at Kim. The blonde didn't really know what to say so he kept quiet until he saw his life long friend open her eyes, the green orbs tinged with pain. "Hey, we'll find her KP. Anything's possible for a Possible...that's your motto right?" Ron gave his friend a sympathetic smile and was relieved when a faint smile found it's way to the red head's lips.

"Thanks Ron," Kim responded. As she watched her mother tending to Ron, the silence falling around them (save Ron's whimpering when the doctor touched his tender ribs) allowing Kim to steel her determination. The olive eyed cheerleader sat up, wincing at the light throb of pain that followed, and swung her legs over the side of the couch so she was in a sitting position. She pushed her feet into her shoes and stood up, testing her sprained ankle; it was well numb from the ice, but the hero was confident it could hold her weight enough to allow her to fight with only a slight speed reduction. Kim's intent was to start looking for her beloved immediately.

"You should still be resting Kimmie-cub," the elder red head looked over at her daughter as she stood up. "No good will come to Shego if you get yourself captured while trying to rescue her because you were hurt. There's not much you can do right now, as hard as it is to hear," the doctor continued, walking over to her eldest and embracing the shorter red head. "Take it easy, give Wade some time to find her," Anne whispered in the teen's ear softly, stroking her hair in a comforting manner as she did so.

Kim wrapped her arms around her mother and simply sighed; she knew her mom was right. "I know Mom but...I just can't stand being helpless to save her..." The younger red head was distraught, but she wouldn't allow it to overcome her. She and her mother remained as they were for a few minutes before Kim finally pulled away and thanked the blue eyed Possible. As the mother and daughter pulled away from each other, they both looked over at Ron and were rather unsurprised to see the boy was asleep; he'd been through a lot and was understandably tired.

"I'll take care of Ronald. Go upstairs and get some rest Kimmie-cub, you need it," Anne shooed her daughter off before going to retrieve a blanket for Ron.

The first thing Kim did when she got up to her room was call Wade. "Hey Wade. I need you to do a search for Shego...I have a feeling those assassins managed to capture her... Oh and Mara's armor is a little...dinged up," Kim informed the boy who sighed at the news about Mara.

"I'm running the search now, she should pop up since I modified the search to scan for her heat signature," Wade responded, typing away at his keyboard as per normal. Several moments passed before Wade frowned, "I can't find her anywhere...I think maybe the guy with the ice is still around. I know I shot that plane down but it's possible they got out okay."

Kim was silent for a while as she absorbed the new information. Things were going from bad to worse at a rate the hero wasn't comfortable with. "Okay, so they lowered her body temperature so it can't really be told apart from everything else's? Is there a way to trace the assassins by filtering that specific type of radiation?"

"In theory its possible but I'm not sure if I can without having a more potent sample; the readings from the fall out of their attacks might not be strong enough to run a trace. I'm going to try everything I can though Kim, don't worry. We'll find her," Wade promised as he resumed typing, signing off shortly after so as to immerse himself fully into his work.

Kim fell on her bed after kicking her shoes off, not bothering to change. She crawled under the covers, grabbing her Pandaroo cuddlebuddy from it's perch and clutching it to her chest as she lay there, eyes closed. _"Please Shego just hold on..."_

_**Military Outpost – 1:00pm**_

Her breath came in painful, ragged pants, her chest burning with every precious bit of oxygen she inhaled. Emerald eyes, still full of life, full of rage, glared at the smug blonde circling her as a predator would it's prey. Shego, even as she endured the torturous wrath of the crazed woman, would not break. The mercenary knew she had to hold on because Ericka would make a mistake, and that was when she had to release every bit of strength she could muster.

"I'm not surprised, you're much too stubborn to be defeated so easily aren't you?" Ericka questioned in a taunting manner, the blade she held in her hand carving another letter into Shego's flesh. Through the hours of torture, Shego had not once made a sound, and this time was no different. Even though she'd already carved "Kimberly Possible's death is fast approaching" into the plasma wielder's body, the woman continued to resist, continued to endure. "I wonder how long it'll be until you break...I've always admired your strength, but even you have your limit," Ericka mused, running a finger over the still bleeding letters adorning the once flawless skin.

Shego simply gritted her teeth, sweat causing her body to glisten despite the cold around her. She was not about to give into to such a woman because the moment she did so was the moment Ericka would taste victory, and it wouldn't stop there. The raven haired woman was fairly certain her ex-lover would go so far as to slay every one she ever cared for in front her eyes before then forcing her to live on in constant agony. Shego couldn't give the woman the satisfaction.

Ericka tapped her chin as if in thought before putting the knife she'd used to carve the green hued woman into its pouch strapped to her leg. From a pouch on her waist, the blue eyed woman removed a poison tipped needle, a maniacal grin tugging at her face. "I wonder if you'll survive, if you don't then I suppose it can't be helped," the woman continued talking as she pushed the needle into Shego's neck.

The emerald eyed woman bit into her lip at the sting of the needle, but she made no other sound other then when her breathing rate accelerated. The effects of the poison was immediate, the deadly substance moving to attack her vital organs. Even with the cold slowing her regenerative abilities, her body began fighting back as soon as the foreign liquid entered her bloodstream. Her body temperature would have skyrocketed as her cells multiplied at a godly speed to rid itself of the tainted ones and push them out, but the ice was laced with Tyler's electricity; it absorbed the excess energy. Shego's body wretched violently, the raven haired woman vomiting blood and gore as her body desperately tried to expel the toxins. Emerald eyes grew hazy, the plasma wielder passing out after a second, gut retching bout of vomiting.

_**2 weeks later...**_

The weeks away from Shego had been hard on Kim. The teen was constantly worried about her girlfriend's safety, and she'd also been taxed with fighting off the assassins sent her way. She and Ron had just barely escaped capture on 4 separate occasions, but Kim was at least able to channel her frustrations through the fighting.

Kim went through the motions of school and cheerleading practice automatically. It was exceptionally easy to see the teen wasn't really there; her mind was stuck on Shego. Wade had been working non stop to try and locate the villainess, but to no avail. Team Possible was suffering greatly as Kim was distracted indefinitely, and it showed. Kim wasn't taking nearly as many jobs as she would under normal circumstances, but those closet to her comforted her as best they could.

Making her way through the hallways of Middleton High to face the last class of the day, Kim found herself at her locker, childhood best friend standing right beside her to get to his own school locker. As she was pulling her book from the metal compartment, Wade popped up on the monitor housed in the locker space."We found her," the boy genius stated triumphantly. Team Possible had enlisted the assistance of Drakken himself to find Shego and her captors, and they'd finally succeeded. "Before you ask me for the coordinates though Kim, listen. The place is an abandoned military outpost and those assassins have really gone all out. There are at least 3,000 people excluding the CBSS assassins. We're going to need some help."

Kim glanced over at Ron who'd paled when they learned how many people they were going to be facing and ran a hand through her fiery hair. "Call Team Go and have Drakken make something to reverse the effects of the radiation. I'm going to call in a huge favor with GJ..."

Ron remained quiet, the color slowly returning to his face. He found his voice soon after Kim mentioned GJ, "Yori and I can get the ninjas at the Temple to help, whatever it takes right Kim?" Ron placed a surprisingly strong hand on the teen's shoulder, only to be met with a smile followed by a hug.

"Thank you Ron," Kim whispered softly, kissing the boy's cheek lightly as she pulled away. Wade sent the blueprints of the military outpost to Kim along with the coordinates, and then the 13 year old signed off. "Let's go Ron, we have work to do," the hero nodded as she led the way out of the school building, calling Betty Director as she went.

* * *

**A/N: **Here it is, the other chapter I had the chance to work on. Looks like there's going to be a bit of trouble~ Well, be sure to R&R. Happy reading.

Until next time~


	14. Rescue

**Chapter 14: **Rescue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. All the characters mentioned [from the television show] belong to Disney.

* * *

"Do you have any idea what it is you're asking me to do? Assisting in the rescue effort of a wanted criminal and not being allowed to bring her in while we have such an opportunity is simply outrageous!" Betty Director spoke heatedly into the phone.

"If I give you a 100% guarantee she'll fight on our side, would you be willing to let her go free?" Kim questioned, voice level for she'd been anticipating such a response from GJ's director.

The one-woman who was still holding the phone to her mouth fell silent, carefully weighting the pros and cons of having Shego fighting the good fight. "Alright Kimberly. We have a deal, but if Shego returns to her treacherous ways she will be arrested immediately and you will be put on probation.

The red haired hero almost shot her fist into the air when the director agreed to her proposal but she contained herself. "I'll call you later when we're ready to strike the facility where she's being held. Wade will send you all the information we have in the mean time," the hero responded coolly before disconnecting the call and glancing over at Ron who was in the midst of his own conversation.

"We have to...Yori please? I'll have to go too..?" the blonde sidekick sighed deeply for he did not want to leave Kim to go to the temple; the red head needed all the support she could get. The blue eyed teen looked over at his life long companion, and answered only after he was convinced she'd be alright, "Ok, I'll be there in a few hours. Get the Head Master in a good mood for me..."

Kim released a breath before allowing Mara to drive herself to Go City where they were supposed to meet with Shego's brothers, the super powered protectors of the aforementioned city. "Hey Ron, thanks for calling them. I know how much their against instigating violence but this IS a rescue mission. Besides, this can double as real world training," Kim joked lightly to ease the tension that'd built up inside of the car.

"Don't worry about it KP. Those guys owe me anyway," Ron shrugged, playing off the whole situation even though he knew it might be a bit difficult to convince the Head Master to let him use the strength of the temple ninjas. The blonde reclined back into his seat, putting his arms behind his head and closing his eyes as if in thought.

Kim didn't say anything more as she saw Go City just beyond the horizon, the buildings fast approaching with what Mara's startling speeds. _"I really hope they don't lose it when I tell them Shego's the one we're rescuing...I can only hope they'll wait until everyone's gathered so no one else is captured too..."_

_**Military Outpost – 10:30pm**_

Shego managed to force heavily lidded eyes open, her blurred vision trying to focus on the figure standing before her. Emerald eyes that were once so passionate were dull and glossy, remnants of that of the fire nothing but fading cinders. The thief had reached her limit within the first week as Ericka grew more frustrated with her refusal to break, and against every fiber of her being, she'd finally had to cave. The week following her defeat was even worse then the first, Ericka's pleasure increasing ten-fold as she continued to pushed the broken and exhausted woman past her limits.

The raven haired woman hung limply from her binds, both her arms and legs chained to the only wall of the specially made cell. She was breathing painfully, several ribs broken, one of which that was now poking into a bruised lung._"Princess...I'm sorry..." _Shego thought silence just before a hiss was ripped from her dry throat, the blonde torturer having dislocated her shoulder.

"I'm surprised you're still alive. I suppose it's for the best though, I do want to see you writhe and plead as I slowly kill that girlfriend of yours. Unfortunately she's so much of a hassle, the next attack we make on her might just kill her outright," Ericka mused, loving as Shego cringed, emerald eyes falling shut.

"_I'm supposed to be protecting her...but I..." _Shego hadn't the chance to finish the thought as a loud vibration shook what seemed like the entire foundation of the building. Ericka snarled as alarms immediately followed the explosion, the blonde taking her fury out by knocking Shego unconscious and storming off to help combat the intruders.

"Let's go Ron, we need to find Shego and get her out of her before the fight makes the place come down," Kim spoke urgently, standing just outside of the military facility that Hego had just busted through, allowing GJ's troops and the temple ninja's free access. Team Go, who'd fallen back, and Betty Director looked at Kim. GJ's Director spoke first, "My men and I will hold them here until you're able to extract Shego from where ever it is they're holding her. I'll assume the ninjas are working under their own volition, but I must request you allow them to stay with me...if what you tell me about these super powered assassins is true, we'll need all the help we can get."

Kim nodded, already prepared to locate Shego and get as far away from the place as possible. Yori, who'd come to take her place beside Ron, gave a disciplined bow to the director before telling her ninjas and returning so as to leave with Ron, Kim, and Team Go. "Let's go rescue our sister from these cretins!" Hego roared before storming back into the building, the rest of the main rescue force trailing behind the huge male.

Kim, Ron, Yori, and Team Go decided it best to stick together with other super powered people possibly running about the base. The decision to stay in one group proved to be a life saver as Hego jumped in front of Kim and Yori, bringing his arms up just in time for an ice missile to smash against his massive muscles. "You ladies ok?" he asked, glancing back over his shoulder at the pair.

"We're fine, thanks Hego. Looks like we're in a bit of trouble though..." Kim trailed off as she peered around Shego's elder brother's hulking form. There stood a sandy haired female with mischievous, ice blue eyes. The woman was forming yet another ice missile in her hand, preparing to launch it.

"Looks like Wade didn't get the ice chick! This is bad...if those other guys pop up and like combine powers or something, we're in big trouble!" Ron exclaimed, his voice a panicked whisper.

"Ron...Wade modified our power suits to absorb the radiation and keep us ok, just calm down," Kim sighed to her best friend before turning back to the task at hand. They couldn't stop here...they were close to Shego, Kim could feel it; and she may have memorized the layout of the building.

"Let's go," Hego roared, rushing towards the brown haired woman just as she launched another ice missile. Blocking the projectile once again, Hego closed on the assassin. Just before he could reach her, she formed a thick, protective sphere of ice, encasing herself within. The super powered male pounded at it repeatedly, but every time he got close to breaking through, the woman would reform the layer. "You guys...you guys go! I'll hold...her here!" Hego grunted in between punches, the rest of the rescue team hurrying past, promising to come back once they freed Shego.

Rounding the corner to continue their way to the holding area of the massive complex, the nearly ran right into a bolt of lightning. Having acted quickly, the rescue team managed to dodge, eyes trained on the assailant; it was Tyler.

"You people have good reflexes. It sucks my sister didn't slow you all down...but I'll just deal with you myself," the sandy haired male grin evilly, charging the group with electricity trailing behind him as he focused the energy towards his extremities. Channeling the electricity through to his feet proved to increase his speed greatly, while pushing the energy to his hands proved to leave him capable of incredibly destructive attacks.

Leaping backwards to avoid a flurry of punches, Yori plucked a shuriken from a pouch settled on her waist so quickly, no one saw her do it. She flung the projectile at the male, leaving him no time to react as the 5 pointed star hit it's mark. Tyler stumbled, before catching himself and hissing at the pain shooting through his leg.

"Nice one..!" Ron exclaimed, breathing his relief as Tyler stopped moving. He had a feeling that there were more waiting as they continued through the halls, however, for it seemed his mystical monkey powers kept him on high alert. The panic that had settled within the depth of the blonde's eyes faded, his natural goofiness replaced almost instantly as an aura of serious fell around him; the last two opponents they'd have to face we're waiting...he could sense it.

The Wegos multiplied in the same instance that Yori's throwing star found it's mark, the twins' clones dog piling the downed assassin. They would hold him there and catch up later.

Kim and Yori both noticed the shift in Ron's demeanor at the same time, the women sharing a look before they pushed on, Mego and Ron in tow. The four-man team reached the room that connected each of the main hallways together, the area quite large. Just as Kim moved to lead the group in the right direction, she was stopped by a bullet hitting the ground directly in front of her. The teen put her guard up, though she didn't tap into the suit's power for she felt she would need everything it had to save her beloved.

The heroes didn't have to wait long before to ebony haired women showed themselves, a smirk on one's face, and a frown on the other's. "So good of you to make it Ms. Possible. We were beginning to think we'd have to expend more resources to bring you in," Syko's smirk grew just so slightly at the scowl that adorned Kim's face.

Syke tensed beside her elder sister, frown fading as she prepared to leap into action. Her blue eyes burned with the urge to fight, to kill. Red eyes met blue so briefly one would have missed it if they'd blinked. The younger of the deadly pair almost felt her lips twitch into a smirk of her own, but she supressed it, opting instead to crack her knuckles; she was wearing a pair of black leather padded, fingerless gloves, that were made for street fighting.

"Eager are we little sister?" Syko almost laughed, before her face fell into a serious expression, her red eyes now intimidating enough to strike fear into even the toughest of men. This was how she was when she fought, all seriousness, no playing around, and certainly no holding back. "I've taunted you enough, let's get this done," were the final words that came from the red-lipped woman's mouth as the sisters began their attack.

After several minutes of fighting...or more accurately dodging and deflecting bullets – the sisters had finally grown tired of being outnumbered and began using their powers - the rescue team was feeling the pressure. Just beyond these two was Shego and they were doing one hell of a job making sure they didn't reach the plasma wielder.

Rolling to the side and taking cover using the wall the formed one of the corners connecting the halls to the big room they were standing in, Ron very seriously nodded to Kim, the aura that gave away the fact he was using his monkey kung-fu surrounding his body for the first time since they'd arrived at the outpost. The sidekick was going to cover Kim and allow her to break past Syke and Syko so as to rescue Shego while the rest of them held off the assassins serving to create a blockade.

"Ron.." the red head sighed, but didn't object...she couldn't object for she needed to get to Shego. The hero settled on simply nodding, following his lead as he used the sword that'd been strapped to his back to guard Kim from the bullets aimed her way. After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only seconds, the olive eyed teen was rushing down the hall that led to the holding area. Finally reaching the automated sliding doors, the hero stepped inside, eyes finding Shego immediately; the ice cage truly stood out.

"Shego..." the teen whispered softly, heartbroken at seeing her lover like this. She was hanging limply from her bounds, and upon closer inspection, seemed to be unconscious. The woman's lustrous black hair was beginning to lose it's shine, the black tresses mated to the villain's face by sweat and caked up blood. Her signature catsuit was all but shredded, body carved cruelly and painfully. There were various bruises and swelling that could easily be seen along the pale woman's body, probably from broken bones and dislocated joints. "God...Shego..what did she do to you..?" Kim whispered more to herself than anything before finally closing the space between where she stood and where Shego was being held.

"Shego...! Wake up...! Shego..!" the broken woman was able to make out. A voice was calling her...she couldn't tell who the voice belonged to, but someone was calling her. The pale woman's face formed a small frown as she tried to figure out who was calling her name, but god she was exhausted. She wanted nothing more in that moment then for it all to end...she just didn't want to feel the heartache of failing her Kimmie, she didn't want to feel the pain of her broken body, she just wanted to feel...nothing. She wanted the darkness to take her, to numb her, and then, eventually, kill her. Shego'd had given up, for, despite her best efforts, she could do nothing to escape her prison and protect her lover.

Shego felt her heart leap as the voice became more persistent, more urgent. She still could not force her mind to recognize the voice, but her body, no matter how broken, reacted just the same. The only one who could cause her to feel such an emotion so strongly was... _"Kimmie..!" _Shego's mind finally clicked, putting into place the last piece of the puzzle it'd been trying to work out. Strength of will replenished with the appearance of her girlfriend, Shego managed to open her heavily lidded eyes, head rising slowly so she could meet the olive eyed teen's gaze.

Kim visibly relaxed as Shego finally came to...she thought she may have been too late; she'd seen only the external injuries the woman had sustained but she was sure there was more to it than meets the eye. "Shego...I'm going to get you out of there," the red head swore, already trying to figure out how she could possibly free her girlfriend.

Before Shego could muster the strength to speak, Ericka intruded on the couple, a cruel smirk on her lips, "I didn't think you'd be this eager to join your lover in a world of pain. I'll make sure you too feel the same pain as she," Ericka laughed before rushing at the hero who'd just the time to turn to face her as she was speaking. The hero dodged the blonde's attempt to tackle her to the ground, and the women found themselves fighting each other one-on-one.

Shego looked on in horror as Ericka began to gain the upper hand, the fight that'd worn on for almost 15 minutes proving brutal. Even with the added advantage of having on her power suit, Kim could not regenerate as Ericka could, and it seemed that her regeneration abilities also served to give her an endurance boost. The raven haired woman was distraught. _"I can't do anything to stop her...damnit! Kimmie..." _the villainess found her heart squeeze painfully as Ericka pinned Kim to the ground, the hero's squirming proving to do nothing to loosen the former's grip.

"On second thought...I think I'll just kill you now. It'll absolutely destroy Shego over there...that's always been my goal," the blue eyed woman laughed maniacally but still did not relax her grip enough for the red head to break free. The blonde mercenary drew a razor sharp knife from it's leather nest, the steel glinting slightly in the glow of the light fixtures above, "I'll make it quick...it'll only add to the feeling of everything slipping away..."

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, it took me a while to get this chapter done, but don't worry! I haven't forgotten about this story. I know I'm leaving you guys in suspense, but still be sure to review!

Until next time~


	15. The End

**Chapter 15: **The End

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. All the characters mentioned [from the television show] belong to Disney.

**A/N: **As much as it pains me to say it, this story is finally coming to a close. I truly enjoyed writing it, and hopefully I'll find the inspiration to write more KiGo. A huge thanks goes out to all my reviewers and readers. I have to give a mention to** Major Mike Powell III** for sticking with me through this and, not only giving me the drive to write, but for the good laughs his reviews brought me.

So, just for Mike up there, **"****Hoo-rrah!"**

* * *

"_On second thought...I think I'll just kill you now. It'll absolutely destroy Shego over there...that's always been my goal," the blue eyed woman laughed maniacally but still did not relax her grip enough for the red head to break free. The blonde mercenary drew a razor sharp knife from it's leather nest, the steel glinting slightly in the glow of the light fixtures above, "I'll make it quick...it'll only add to the feeling of everything slipping away..."_

Just as Ericka brought her arm down to end the hero's life, a well aimed shuriken knocked the blade from her grip. She'd been able to cut the hero deeply enough to where to she slowly bleed out if not tended to quickly, but the girl was still alive and she had another opponent to contend with. "Tsk...I would've thought those two would've held you both off long enough for me to finish the girl off," Ericka grunted as she threw herself off of Kim, dodging yet another throwing star.

Yori, with great reluctance, had left her boyfriend to fend off the two super powered women that had been blocking their path. She had to assist Kim when she spied Ericka rushing towards the holding area. It seemed that her concern and quick actions had saved the heroine but it would all be in vein if she couldn't get to the teen and stop the bleeding. The ninja continued her ranged assault, forcing the blonde haired woman away from the downed red head.

Olive eyes grew wide as pain shot through Kim's body. She could hardly breathe, every breath a struggle with the blood trying to force it's way into her windpipe. A hand flew to the wound on her neck as she attempted to steam the blood flow, her other arm forcing her body upward as she attempted to move to the wall so as to lean against it. The dulling orbs moved over to Shego's still limp form, green eyes meeting. One pair was filled with sorrow and guilt, the other full of pain and hopelessness.

Shego felt her heart stop at Kim's gasp, blood spilling from her neck. Locking eyes with her beloved, she felt agonizing pain as those olive eyes that she so loved closed. The emerald eyed beauty felt tears streaming down her face before she was brought back to reality by the sound of Ericka snickering; the blue eyed woman had only been pushed back, though she was able to spare enough of her attention to reveal in Shego's pain. The green hued thief felt her anger boil her blood, the sheer intensity of the emotion nothing she'd ever felt before. The dead fire within woman combusted once more, the flame so intense it shook her very being. Emerald gems were on fire, the orbs nearly glowing with rage.

A loud explosion could be heard throughout the building, the entire foundation shaking violently with the sudden power emitted. Shego stepped out from the crater that was once her holding cell, once again clad in her signature cat suit; Ericka had stripped her off her clothing to deliver a brutal whipping, leaving the garment in the cell just out of reach. Shego snarled, body fully healed due to the flames coming off of her body in waves; she was going in for the kill. The raven haired woman sent a volley of flame spiraling towards Ericka, who leapt back to avoid the pain that would come should she be hit. Looking over at the black-clad ninja, Shego was greeted with a nod which, in turn, allowed her to tend to Kim while Yori held Ericka off.

Shego placed her palms against the wound on Kim's neck, the anger that'd allowed her to display such power faded only to be replaced with urgency and fear. The emerald eyed woman pushed her everything towards healing her lover, eyes swimming with emotion.

She coughed. Once more, she coughed.

Olive eyes slowly opened only to close once more as pink lips were captured in a passionate kiss. "Kimmie..." Shego whispered against the hero's lips softly. They stayed wrapped in each others embrace for a short while before they were interrupted by the sound of fierce hand-to-hand combat. Kim kissed away Shego tears, the elder woman stealing a quick kiss, before they were both up and rushing into the fight.

Kim and Shego quickly teamed up with Ericka, the woman snarling madly at the fully recovered couple. The raven haired woman quickly felt her blood beginning to boil, but she couldn't tap into the extraordinary power that'd allowed her to escape. Despite reaching levels far lesser than her true potential, Shego was more than capable of taking down her ex-girlfriend. "Kimmie...take your friend and get out of here," Shego commanded, her voice a growl even though it was directed towards her beloved; she was leaving the teen no room to argue.

"Want to fight me on your own? I know you won't kill me...you've already gone against your vow to never kill once. Do you really want more blood on your hands?" the blonde spat acidly as Yori had to drag a reluctant Kim away from the thief.

The words stung, and that was exactly what Ericka was hoping for. Shego dropped her guard for only a millisecond, but it was enough. The blue eyed woman flung a poison tipped needle at her opponent, the woman moving too late. The needle had scratched Shego's cheek, and that was all it took for the poison to enter her blood stream.

"That was always your weakness Shego...No matter how much you try to hide it, you care and you always will," Ericka spoke darkly. Just as the maniac began to approach Shego, who'd fallen to a knee, she was forced to dive and roll to dodge a ball of plasma. Blue eyes widened in shock as Shego forced herself to her feet, emerald eyes full of rage.

The poison running through Shego's system, a paralytic, was supposed to render one unable to move a muscle, but the raven haired mercenary was stubborn. She couldn't allow herself to be defeated, and killed, not for her sake, but for Kim's. "You're right...but...it's also my greatest source...of power," the green hued woman growled out, energy overflowing from her body. _"Fighting for Kim...that's what allows me to tap into this power..." _Shego smiled despite everything. That girl...she brought so much joy and happiness to Shego's life, and she was also the key to the thief's true potential.

"W-what are you...? Y-y-you won't kill me..!" Ericka attempted to hide the fear in her voice, but it was a losing battle as she backed up, Shego taking a step forward with each step back. "You care too much!" Ericka's back impacted the wall.

Shego's smile had since faded only to be replaced with a vicious smirk. "Ericka, you misunderstand," Shego inched closer, whispering harshly into the blonde's ear, "I stopped caring about your life the moment you almost took Kim's." The ebony haired woman allowed a few seconds for her words to sink in before her hand was engulfed by flame, every bit of power focused at her fist. In less then several seconds, Shego's fist was going right through the blue eyed woman's chest cavity, aimed directly at the heart. Emerald eyes burned into glassy blue orbs before her hand squeezed, crushing the pumping organ as soon as she came into contact with it.

Pulling her hand free, Shego was pleased to see that her plasma was hot enough to keep the red liquid from her glove. "Burn in hell..." she muttered before falling to her knees, exhausted. _"I did it for Kimmie..." _Shego breathed as the thought passed through her mind. It was over. With Ericka dead, and the assassins out of a contract, they'd have no reason to be any more of a bother to the hero-villain couple.

After taking a while to collect herself and regain enough energy to be back in the fight, Shego pushed herself to her feet and rushed to help Kim. She found the red head fighting alongside Yori and Ron, the trio trying desperately to defeat the heads of the CBSS organization.

At Shego's appearance, Syko jumped back as she was in the process of fighting Kim while her sister held off an exhausted Ron and Yori. Signaling to the younger of the sisters, Syke would join her sister. "There's no reason for us to fight you. Ericka is dead...Shego's presence here is proof enough," Syko spoke coolly before she and her sister began floating. "Bye now," Syko taunted, smirk on her cherry red lips as she allowed the seriousness that came with a fight to fade.

And then they were gone, Syke blowing a massive hole into the ceiling and the duo flying off.

Ron collapsed onto Yori's shoulder the second the women disappeared, "They're tough...I couldn't even land a hit on them..."

"You fought well Ron-san," Yori whispered softly, running a hand through his golden hair.

Shego bit back the snarky comment that threatened to escape her lips, instead allowing her gaze to fall to the floor. She was...ashamed? The great Shego, known for her fiery attitude and carelessness in the face of the opinions of those around her was ashamed? While she had killed Ericka for what she'd done to Kim, it was ultimately unnecessary and out of revenge. The raven haired thief couldn't look the heroine in the eye as she approached, heart constricting painfully as she predicted losing Kim due to her actions.

The hero felt a swirl of emotions – anger, rage...but mostly relief. Relief that the love of her life was alright. "It wasn't right Shego..." Kim whispered softly, arms wrapping around the distraught woman tightly, "but I will never let you go...never again," the red head promised, a soft smile touching her lips as Shego's arms closed around her, the thief nuzzling into her neck.

Shego knew her girl could feel the wetness of her tears but she didn't care. Kim was hers and that's all that mattered to the mercenary. "I don't deserve you," Shego sighed into the red head's neck as her tears ceased to flow.

"I know...you deserve so much better," Kim replied, a content sigh leaving her slightly parted lips.

The reunited couple remained wrapped in each other's embrace for a short while before Ron's voice interrupted, "KP...we still need to get Team Go and get outta here..!"

Kim felt Shego tense immediately, and moving quickly, squashed the woman's anger with a kiss full of longing, love, passion, and relief. When the red head finally pulled back, she noted the almost invisible smile on her lover's lips before it transformed into a smirk. "That's all you had to say Kimmie. I'll be on my best behavior," the villainess purred.

Once everyone was assembled, Team Go escorted the supers to GJ's waiting operatives. The assassins were taken away by helicopter, the intent being to strip them of their powers and lock them up within GJ's special holding facility for life.

After what seemed like an eternity, everyone was leaving the, now ruined, military outpost. Kim and Shego were cuddled together cutely in the back of the helicopter they were riding in, both women extremely glad to be able to be with each other once again. "Shego...that's the first time I've ever seen you cry," Kim whispered softly, nuzzling further into the taller woman's neck to let her know the question wasn't meant to anger her.

"I thought I lost you Kim," the villainess spoke into her girl's ear almost silently. She kissed the red head's temple lightly before speaking into her ear once more, "I...almost lost my other half permanently."

Kim simply sighed into Shego's warmth, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes; it was over. After two excruciatingly long weeks of worrying, the emotions she'd been keeping buried so as to focus on saving her lover were beginning to push to the surface. "I love you..." Kim managed between the tears now running down her cheeks.

"I love you too Princess," Shego gave a soft smile as she wiped the tears from Kim's cheeks with her thumb. "I'm sorry I made you worry...I was reckless," the elder woman admitted after allowing Kim to cry silently for a short while. The raven haired woman knew that if she'd never let her guard down, she'd have been able to escape her kidnapper's grasp. It was completely unlike herself to admit such a thing, but for Kim she would face it; she couldn't bear to hurt the girl.

Kim simply sighed, her tears ceasing to flow. She knew Shego, and she was far from being the type to apologize for her actions. It made her heart flutter knowing she was able to make the elder woman feel the need to do such a thing. "Big bad Shego apologizing?" Kim teased lightly so as to deter her own thoughts of what'd transpired the past couple of weeks.

Shego rolled her eyes, "I'm getting soft because of you..." the woman faked an irritated groan before placing a light kiss on the hero's temple.

Kim giggled softly before settling back down. Olive eyes were slightly mischievous as the teen once again found her voice, "That's a good thing...since you have to give up the life of crime and all."

In a move that surprised even Kim, Shego didn't say a protest, she didn't argue. The black lipped woman simply closed her mesmerizing green eyes, a smile touching the lips Kim so loved. "Pumpkin...as long as you're happy, I don't care," came the whispered response that made the teen's heart swell with love.

It was over.

It was over, and everything was perfect.

**-Fin-**


	16. Notice

This is just to let all of you fans of Late Nights know I'm doing a remake of the story. This notice is a bit late seeing as the first 2 chapters of the new version have been live for about 24 hours now. Regardless, you should all check it out. I think you'll like it a bit more than the original as I'm expanding on a few ideas, adding more KiGo-y goodness, and overall making the story come together to paint a slightly more vivid image.

Hope you all take the time to read and review this new version as you have this one. Love all of you that took the time to read, review, follow and favorite! :)

Until next time~


End file.
